The Masks We All Wear
by x.muse93.x
Summary: Once the Pevensies return to Narnia, the royals begin to let their guard down as a new evil rises in the shadows. Join them on their dangerous adventure as they walk down memory lane and travel through ancient lands, with new friends to be made and romance in the air... Suspian!...my first fanfiction...Please Review!...I shall be uploading several chapters at a time.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing... This if my first fan fiction that came into my head with such detail, I have tried my upmost best to describe in such detail so you can see what I do. To some readers it may seem slow paced, but I insist on it being a long story so hold onto your hats and enjoy the ride! Ps. Please review!  
In my story you will find many lines or ideas taken from films and characters all over the place... Lilliandil (Ramandu's Daughter) does not exist...when Caspian Lucy and Ed reached his island it was Ramandu they encountered... to clear things up for Caspian it has been 3 years and 7 months since Peter and Susan told his they weren't returning and 4 months since he said goodbye to Ed Lucy and Eustace. For Peter and Susan it has been 2 years since they left and 4 months for Ed and Lucy.

Just to clear up ages that I think the characters look like:  
Caspian – 21 (shortly turning 22)  
Peter – 20 (About to turn 21)  
Susan- 19 (shortly turning 20)  
Edmund – 17 (Just turned 17 after VODT)  
Lucy – 15 (Just turned 15 after VODT)

**...**

_**She was walking towards him with a bowl of warm water, a cloth and some fresh bandages in her hand. Thinking of how handsome he was even after battle, remembering how her heart pounded out of her chest when he saved her in the forest. A true Prince Charming. **_

_**"We need to get your wounds cleaned before they get infected" she said shyly, "Here sit down." **_

_**He obeyed and took of his armour and chain mail leaving him in his shirt. She saw there was a cut on his arm...not to deep... and ripped off the material of his sleeve, she then soaked the cloth and started to clean the cut on his arm blushing slightly at the feel of his muscle beneath her touch. Caspian was watching her every move like a hawk. **_

_**"This must have been so hard for you, these past few weeks, I think your father would be proud of you Caspian" she said gently looking up into his eyes.**_

**He looked down and said, "Well if not I plan on doing everything to make it so. It's just becoming King... I knew it was coming but I was so preoccupied with the war I hadn't really thought that everything would happen so fast afterwards"**

**Now wrapping a bandage around his arm she could see he was still doubtful, even after Aslan's words. "Aslan would not have made his decision unlikely...you are so different to any of the Princes and Kings I met in the Golden Age, and it is because of that I know you will make a great King." She said. She then moved to clean the cut above his right eye.**

**"Thank you... Aslan is truly what legend says, I suppose I should not doubt him," He said. Susan suddenly stopped cleaning his cut and quickly looked from Caspian to Aslan, her eyes became full of sorrow and guilt as she turned her head back to Caspian and began cleaning his cut once again.**

**"****Have I said something to offend you?" He asked hurriedly.**

**"I ...doubted... him, I lost... faith in him." She replied in a whisper, clearly ashamed of herself. She looked up into Caspian's confused eyes and decided to continue. "When we accidently left through the wardrobe and back into our world 1300 years passed here, but only a year passed there. In that year we all felt so lost, we didn't belong there anymore and yet we were stuck in our teenage bodies in a world with no magic and no one could ever know us for who we really were. Peter was so angry at everyone and everything, Edmund was distant, Lucy was...well Lucy, it hurt us all but she managed to keep faith."**

**"And you?" He asked quietly. She looked into his eyes and held his intense gaze.**

**"I was hurt and angry too, I began to follow my head instead of my heart, just like I used to before we first came to Narnia." She said. It was only now she realised how close their faces were as he reached up his hand and wiped a small trickle of blood off her cheekbone.**

**"That's a shame, for you have such a beautiful heart." He said so sincerely, she blushed and smiled at him. His beautiful deep accent sending shivers down her spine.**

**"Suuussan?" Peter called from across the way.**

"Su? Susan wake up," She awoke to see her brothers royal blue eyes looking into hers, oh how she wished they were those chocolate brown eyes she longed to see again. "We are here! I can't wait to see them."

She yawned wearily. "Yes me too, I've miss them so much. I wonder what their big news is that they wrote to us about."

"Hmmm. Maybe they killed Eustace and buried his body." He said with a smirk.

Susan smirked back at him, his eyes then lost their humour and he looked more seriously at her. "You're still not sleeping well," He stated. She sighed and smoothed the top of her hair down which was placed neatly in a delicate plain bun.

"I'm just tired from working shifts at the hospital." She lied.

Peter, seeing right through her lie, snorted. "Well perhaps you shouldn't volunteer so much of your time there then."

To his remark she gave him a look, "You know it's best to keep busy, Peter, it keeps your mind of things." She said with sad eyes. He looked back into hers and then a smile crossed his face.

"We'll come on then, the sooner we get off this train, the sooner we can celebrate. Mum and Dad are in the lounge carriage they said they would meet us on the platform." He said in a cheery voice, more for Susan's sake than his own. She smiled and stood up letting him lead the way off the train.

They found their parents already embracing Edmund and Lucy. Lucy turned around to see Peter and Susan stood there smiling and she shrieked with delight and ran into Peter's tight embrace. Edmund and Susan smiled at each other and walked to embrace. They stood there silently, Susan's head resting on his shoulders. She couldn't help but notice how he had grown. No words were necessary, Susan and Edmund could always communicate on a deeper level, and both were the middle Pevensie's, the dark horses of the four. Each other's confidant. They pulled back and huge grins washed across their faces.

"How've you been sis?" He asked.

"I'm fine, although if I have to go to another tea party and may drown myself in the pot of tea," She said with a big smirk as he laughed.

Lucy finished hugging Peter and turned to Susan. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful Susan had once again become. It had been 6 months since they had last seen each other and still something about Susan's look was different to how she was in the Golden Age. Her hair was completely pulled back when it used to be let loose, she was paler than usual, no warm colour in her cheeks when the Narnian air would bring a beautiful flush to her cheeks and her eyes lacked their old sparkle which used to bring Kings to their knees before her. Yet lacking in her old qualities, she was still beautiful. Lucy now having learnt not to be jealous of her sister, whilst on the voyage in Narnia, now admired her beauty. She ran up to her and embraced her. Susan laughed and told her how much she had missed her and how much she had grown in those 6 months apart. The warmth of Susan flooded through Lucy and she held her tighter. Although they all loved their parents very much they had lived a life without them and in that life Peter and Susan were the parental figures so the motherly type warmth that flowed from Susan and into Lucy, felt like home.

Meanwhile Peter and Edmund embraced in a brotherly hug and pat on the back "I've miss you Pete" Edmund surprisingly said. Peter was taken aback by this as Edmund tends to keep the lovie dovie and sentimental stuff to himself.

"I've miss you too Ed" He replied with a big brotherly smile. Ed smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you aren't really that bad compared to Eustace snoring like a pig all night." He said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Peter chuckled and slapped him on the back.

"Well come on you four let's get our train back home. Lucy, Edmund, you're going to love America! It's so big and there's so much to see and of course your Aunt Mildred is having a huge garden party tomorrow. But you to must be so tired after your long trip..." Helen continued to fuss over them both walking them over to their next platform and Frank looked to Peter and Susan who were grinning like Cheshire cats at their brother and sister and rolled his eyes.

"You know you my sister will have many suitors lined up for you, Susan." He said. To this she rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. Ever since she got to America her Aunt Mildred had been lecturing her mother on how to bring Susan up into society and then lecturing her on how it's a woman's duty to be seen and not heard and then practically pinning her down to plaster her in makeup that she didn't need. Suitors would then be thrown at her from here, there and everywhere and the entire time all Susan could do was compare them to the one person who had ever claimed her heart. _Caspian._ Even still just thinking his name, made her heart skip a beat. "I don't mind you turning each of them down dear... just so you know." He said with a smile. She looked up and smiled back at him. Peter inherited his golden locks and Edmund his eyes, whereas Peter and Lucy inherited their mothers royal blue eyes, Susan inherited her grandmothers silvery blue eyes.

On the train they all caught up over lunch and the four of them went to their compartment to speak in private. Edmund and Lucy sat opposite Susan and Peter as they waited patiently to hear the big news.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing...**

"You went back to Narnia?" echoed Peter. His eyes filled with sorrow and yet anticipation to heard of their adventure. "With Eustace?"

"Yep at first I wished he hadn't have gone with us but he's change now... much less annoying." Said Edmund.

"We entered through a painting in his spare room and it flooded it, when we reached the surface we were in Narnia and then a ship came near us and it belonged... to... erm... Caspian..." Lucy said a little nervous of how Susan would react. They all turned and looked at her. Her heart jolted into her chest and realised she had forgotten to breathe..._'He's alive'_ she thought to herself taking deep breaths to stop herself from voicing her long train of thoughts.

"How...how much time had passed?" she asked a little shakily but she remained cool on the outside whilst her stomach was doing summersaults on the inside.

"Three years." Answered Edmund in a gentle tone, he knew that she was not taking it as well as she may have looked.

"He brought piece throughout Narnia in such a short time, it's quite impressive really that he did it on his own, I mean we had each other and still found it hard." Said Lucy.

"I'm glad that we left Narnia in such good hands" Peter said with a smile "so if there were no wars to fight why were you there?" To this Edmund smiled at his brother asking the same question he had asked Caspian.

"He was on a quest to search for 7 lords that had been most loyal to his father until Miraz sent them fleeing." Told Lucy.

"That's very noble of him," said Peter looking sideways at Susan to see how she was reacting but she looked as cool as a cucumber.

Lucy spoke with enthusiasm and giddiness clearly beginning to get over excited "He asked after you both."

Susan looked out of the window unable to ask her next question whilst looking her siblings in the eyes. "Has he found himself a queen in those three years?" she asked quietly.

Edmund looked at Lucy and nodded then back to Susan, "I asked him that and he said 'No, not one to compare with your sister' after all this time he still has feelings for you...isn't that romantic. And you should have seen him, he's grown a kingly beard that makes him look so handsome and he's put on some muscle too!" Lucy exclaimed. Edmund slightly kicked Lucy's foot to stop her from gushing about him even more. And she stopped to see Susan's reaction 'she still has feelings for him' she thought and she blushed feeling slightly ashamed of herself for not realising her sisters heartbreak was still there.

"Ohh.." Susan's voice broke as she fought the tears that were threatening to show. She cleared her throat and tried again "I... I hope he finds someone... he deserves to be happy." And she gave them all a reassuring smile that she was fine and none of them were fooled.

"So what happened on your journey?" Peter asked to break the ice and Lucy and Edmund went on to tell their tale.

"You could have stayed? Gone to Aslan's country? Why didn't you?" Peter asked.

"Narnia may be our home, but it didn't feel right without you two there to boss us about," said Edmund smirking. Both Susan and Peter smiled at them.

"We really missed you both." said Lucy.

"We missed you too." Susan replied.

"You never told us, what it felt like, to be told you won't return." Edmund said, now looking out of the window. "I suppose you couldn't really prepare us for it though."

Lucy looked down. "Does it ever stop hurting?" she asked quietly.

Susan and Peter exchanged a quick glance. "You grow accustom to it... it becomes more of a dull ache"" said Peter gently as Edmund and Lucy slowly nodded in understanding "Come here." he said as he reached out to Lucy and moved her to sit next to him with her legs drapped over his and her head on his shoulder as he embraced her. Susan scooted closer to Peter and she reached out and grabbed Edmund and she pulled him forcefully to sit next to her knowing full well he would refuse if she asked. He sighed and got comfy. Susan smiled gently at him and moved her arms to link his as she rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his against hers. At least they were all together again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing...**

The next day Susan was doing Lucy's hair into a classy 1940s half up half down hair-do. She smiled at her younger sister and gently squeezed her shoulders "Oh Lucy I can't believe you're growing up into such a beautiful young lady...again..." and to this they both laughed. "You're certainly not that little girl anymore, just promise me you'll never change" she said with a smile. Lucy nodded and smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear like she saw that girl do the day she went back to Narnia and Susan placed a kiss on top of her head. Helen walked in and saw them in their sisterly moment and smiled.

"Susan we had best get you ready too, your Aunt will have a fit if you're not up to her standards." She said "Lucy could you be a dear and check your brothers are ready to go?" Lucy nodded and smiled went to find them.

Susan sighed whilst sitting down facing the mirror and said, "Alright." Susan watched her mother with a blank expression on her face as she transformed her hair into a classy up-do. She never wore her hair down anymore, although she loved her hair and wearing it down used to be her main style. Perhaps that is why she never had it down for a second unless brushing it; she didn't really know who she was anymore. She automatically turned her back to the mirror whilst her mother did her make-up. She wore little to no make-up in Narnia and was known for her natural beauty, however her mother so enjoyed this mother daughter time with her that she felt she couldn't tell her she hated the way it made her feel even less like herself when she would see her reflection. Not to mention the old nag of an aunt would only bother her until she put some on, it became just easier to not object. Was this a small part of the reason as to why she felt her true identity slip from her no matter how hard she tried to hold onto it? No longer did she have the calloused fingers from her bow, the only real proof of Narnia she had and it had now faded just as her memories were beginning to fade... it scared her. Peter had come to check if they were ready to go and stopped at the doorframe to listen into their conversation.

"There. Oh Susan you have grown into such a beautiful young woman, I don't see why you don't show it off more often," Helen said as Susan turned to look at herself in the mirror. She slowly raised he hand and caressed her cheek, she felt numb. Who was she now? A question she asked herself daily. However she put on the mask that she perfected in her first years as queen and smiled her beautiful practiced smile.

"I don't like to fling myself in front of men I have no interest in getting better acquainted with." She said as she sat tall. Helen let out a sigh.

"Oh Susan you just need to give them a chance. Most girls your age are married or at least have a beau by now, you can't expect to have your brothers with you all your life to chase away men for you."

"I don't need my brothers to chase away men for me... I can do that myself," Susan said flatly. At this point Peter thought it was best to step in and their mother went downstairs to put her shoes on whilst Susan remained seated looking blankly at her reflection. Peter sat down on the bed observing her.

"Your unhappy, Su." He stated.

"So are you," she replied. And she was right, Peter now daily worked his frustration out on a punch bag instead of other people, he also buried himself in his books studying to be a doctor, which he was now in his second year of studying, or exploring what America had to offer and making new friends. Anything to keep his mind off the fact that he will never be as happy as he was in Narnia.

"You barely talk about Narnia anymore...you never even mentioned Caspian until yesterday...I thought you had moved on until I saw your reaction to what Lucy told us. You were falling in love with him weren't you? And then we had to leave," He stopped and waited for her to say something but she didn't. "You can talk to me Su...it's ok to admit what you're feeling." Susan could feel a part of her barrier breaking down. She knew that if she let Peter in now she wouldn't be able to show herself at the garden party, so she stomped down on her emotions and looked at the book of art she had been reading lately.

"Look at this Peter," and she handed him the book. He looked down and saw the 'Mona Lisa'. "She's smiling. Is she happy?" she asked and he looked into her silvery eyes that where looking at the picture. "She looks happy...so what does it matter." Peter was too stunned to say anything. Susan seemed as if she was becoming cold. No, how could she? She was the warmest person he had ever known. How had he not seen how much everything had truly affected her? And with that she stood and walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Edmund was sat eating and their mother was cooing over Lucy's old sketchbook.

"Oh Lucy these are wonderful! I've never known someone your age to have this much talent!" Helen exclaimed flicking through the pages. Susan picked up a fork and helped Edmund finish of a piece of cake which led to a fork fight over the last mouthful. "Ohh, he's very handsome...don't you think Susan?" Susan looked up from the cake to see her mother holding up the sketchbook out to her. Edmund took advantage of this and stuffed the last section into his mouth. When she looked down she saw an old sketch of Caspian._ 'She captured his eyes perfectly'_ Susan thought whilst lightly running her fingers over the sketch. Only when she looked up did she find she was having trouble breathing. So she smiled and handed it gently back to Lucy. "Very" she replied in a quiet voice.

"If only men like him really existed." Helen said noticing her daughters dreamy eyes.

"Yeah...if only..." Susan said still forcing her smile. Edmund could feel her discomfort and stood up drawing the attention to him.

"Yeah Yeah, he's beautiful, and you all look beautiful...and I know I look beautiful...so don't we have a party to get to?" he said. Lucy and Helen began laughing and headed for the car shouting Peter and Frank. Susan smiled gratefully at Edmund and he put an arm around her shoulders smiling and leading her out the door. It was so good to be a full family again they both thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing...**

**Archenland**

An old wizard was lay on the floor in his mystic midnight blue cloak. Someone in a black cloak pulled the dagger out of his chest has he screeched in agony, blood pouring out of his wound as he panted for air. Only a hand was seen of this mysterious evil being as it reached out and yanked what was only half of a broken medallion, from around his neck. "You... shall...not succeed." He said gasping for air. And the hooded figure walked out of the cave. He lay there as an enormous muscled elf, with the innocence and personality of a child ran forward and cradled him. (Imagine John Coffee from the Green Mile only as an elf)

"Master, what can I do?" he asked crying.

"It is too late... for me. You must bring ... them...back and... tell them everything, they..are our...last hope, your must promise...me" the wizard struggled to say as he felt his life leaving him.

"I promise master, I promise" he whimpered

"The stars are almost in...perfect...alignment...go..." and with that his last breath left him .

The elf gently placed him on the floor and he ran over to a beautiful mirror which the frame was covered in precious jewels and he waved his hand over it muttering an ancient spell and it revealed Susan, Edmund, Peter and Lucy sat in the car talking and laughing with their parents. The elf looked behind him at several holes positioned diagonally from the mirror, in the roof of the cave. Four lights beamed through lighting the ancient mirror. One gold, one silver, one blue and one red. He turned back to the mirror which was now shining brightly and he muttered an ancient spell with his eyes closed, as soon as he completed his usual brown eyes shot open glowing purple as he slammed his fist against the mirror. It smashed and fell on the floor breaking into hundreds of pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing...**

**Narnia**

Caspian was sat in his study slumped down in an unkingly manner deep in thought. Though his thoughts spoke volumes to those he knew best. The professor looked up from is book once again and exchanged a concerned glance with Trumpkin whom was sat near the crackling fire playing chess with Trufflehunter and was tragically losing. Nymeria, a cheetah, was newest to the king's closest circle of trusted friends. She was lay by Caspian's feet sprawled across the fluffy rug. The professor rose from his chair by the desk and sat on a chair opposite Caspian.

Caspian's eyes focused on him but within his chocolate orbs was a sadness he could not shake since that day by the tree.

"Caspian, it's been a month since you have returned from your voyage and despite your final agreement to host a ball in order to find yourself a possible candidate to be your bride, we can't help but notice that your heart doesn't seem to be content with the matter..." the professor said gently, knowing full well the reason why his heart would never be content with marriage to any mere woman.

"Four months ago I made a promise to Aslan on his very shores. I promised to be a better King, for over 3 and a half years now I have avoided the matter a finding myself a Queen but I know as much as I wish to I cannot put it of any longer professor, if I do not marry then I cannot provide a heir. Narnia would be overthrown and all the work we have put into finding peace throughout Narnia would have been for nothing, I cannot put my people in that kind of danger." Caspian's tone was gentle yet firm as he spoke.

Trufflehunter and Trumpkin had long stopped their game to listen into their conversation. Trumpkin shuffled in his seat uncomfortably clearly having something to say but not quite knowing how to say it. Trufflehunter looked at his friend, who was now looking at the ivory horn placed in the centre of the mantelpiece above the grand fire. "But surely the great lion would wish for you to marry for love, Sire."

Caspian sighed "She didn't come back... all this time I was hoping, wishing for it all to be a test, that perhaps they would all come back... but it wasn't she didn't come back and neither did Peter and now Ed and Lucy aren't coming back. Excuse me." He stood up and walked out onto the balcony looking up at the beautiful constellations. The stars would always remind him of her eyes how they would sparkle when she laughed, when she looked at him and the feelings he got whenever their eyes would lock. He closed his eyes and rested his hands on the balcony.

_**And he could see her on the eve of his coronation dancing with Lucy and the fauns twirling around the dance floor sending her silky hair and beautiful gown flying around her. Caspian was supposed to be listening to one of the lords but everything about her would just draw him in. At the end of the dance Susan's eyes locked with his he didn't realise he was completely staring at her until she blushed and broke their gaze. Caspian excused himself and made his way over to her where she was now drinking a goblet of water and speaking with the professor. "Susan..." she had insisted that he called her by her name and how delicious it now sounded from his lips. She turned and faced him and he gingerly held out his hand for hers not knowing if she would accept "...may I have the pleasure" She smiled beautifully up at him and slightly blushed as she put her goblet down and put her hand into his " You may." she said in a slightly timid voice. He lead her onto the dance floor and joined the two lines and stood opposite each other, his heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest, their eyes never leaving each other as they danced. He drew his arm around her waist as she did his as their opposite arms joined above their heads as they danced in circles. Their bodies pressed against each other send a fire burning through his skin, her eyes reflected his, both so passionate and tender, their faces only inches apart. It was so temping to lean down and kiss her soft luscious lips, however he had be raised to be much more of a gentleman than that. At the end of the dance there was the usual applause and Caspian kissed her hand his eyes never leaving hers as a shy smile graced her lips.** _

Nymeria looked at Caspian stood on the balcony and said "Was she truly everything legends say?"

The professor turned to her and said, "That and much more, if you had seen the way they looked at each other you would have seen love bringing to blossom. I believe the gentle queen is his match."

"Well she just so appens to live in another world," gruffed Trumpkin.

"Aslan has his reasons behind everything even the ancient texts speak of love" Trufflehunter wisely said "It is said that some lives are linked through time. Connected by an ancient calling that echoes through the ages...destiny..."

"well I ope destiny urrys up and brings em all back." Said Trumpkin, as he began setting up the chess board again.

Nymeria placed her head back on the rug and closed her eyes whilst saying "awww you miss them" in a teasing tone. Trumpkin glared at her "I...just think pretty boy over there deserves some appyness" to this Nymeria snorted and said, "I heard you had a soft spot for them the queens in particular...come on admit it you want them all back just as much as every other Narnian."

"I'd appily exchange you for em if that's what you mean" Trumpkin replied to which Nymeria just chuckled.

Caspian walked down the marble steps on the balcony which leads to part of the royal gardens. From where he stood he could still hear the faint sound of Nymeria and Trumpkin bickering, he smiled and shook his head. He was happy in his life and he was proud of what he had accomplished, however the hole that had been left in his heart could never be filled and the ache was something he had now grown accustomed to, he never would let it interfere with his kingdom, only in quite moments such as these would he allow himself the time to relive in the memories of her.

**"_There you are," her gentle voice surprised him as he had taken a moment to gather his thoughts on the balcony. He turned to find her standing behind him smiling gently, her presence causing him to lose sense of speech as she walked to stand next to him " are you alright?" she asked looking at him with concern. _**

**"_Yes I just needed time to think." he replied._**

**"_Oh I shall leave you to your thoughts" she said turning to leave._**

**"_No" he said as he grabbed her wrist gently yet firmly she looked down at his hold on her and he let go quickly not wishing so frighten her. She looked so delicate and fragile and yet stood so tall and strong at the same time. "Please stay I enjoy your company," she smiled and shyly tucked a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear. As she rejoined him at the edge of the balcony looking up at the sky he was watching her and decided to break the silence, "You are everything the legend said you would be."_**

**_She looked at him puzzled "what do you mean?"_**

**"_The professor would teach me of the Kings and Queens of Old and of your adventures. In the ancient texts it is said you have a kind and caring soul and you always put the needs of other above the needs of yourself. That you are the most beautiful woman in the lands, so beautiful men and Kings would travel from afar to fall at your feet begging for your hand..." To this Susan let out a small chuckle._**

**"_Well Peter and Ed did have some fun physically throwing them out of the court. But you shouldn't believe everything you read in the history books, you thought we would be older" she pointed out with a smile._**

**_Caspian sent her a dashing smirk and said, "I'm glad you're not," she looked into his eyes and blushed breaking their eye contact. _**

**"_Me too... your also not what I expected...I'm glad I was wrong," she replied quietly finally looking up into his intense, smouldering eyes as a gentle smile graced both of their lips. Holding her gaze she shifted a little clearly becoming nervous. She cleared her throat and said, "Well I should go...I told Peter and Edmund I was turning in for the night." _**

**"_May I escort you to your chambers?" he inquired and she smiled and nodded in response. They both walked making small talk commenting on his coronation and plans for the future of Narnia. By the time they reached her door she turned and faced him._**

**"_Thank you ... well...goodnight my King" she said with a smirk and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Caspian took her hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers as she slightly blushed. "Goodnight my Queen" she smiled and headed to open the door "Susan..." she stopped and turned "Would you like to go riding with me tomorrow? After we have addressed the kingdom? There is somewhere I'd like to show you" he said a little nervously. She smiled took two steps and placed a soft gentle kiss on his cheek " I'd love too" she said softly and she turned and opened her door looking back over her shoulder before giving him an eye twinkling smile " Goodnight," and she stepped through and closed her door. Caspian was completely aware he was now stood there grinning like a fool looking at the wood of her door._**

"My liege" an ancient deep voice pulled him out of his revere and he turned to find Glenstorm approaching him.

"What is it Glenstorm?" Caspian asked slightly disappointed of snapping back into reality.

"The stars have aligned themselves into a formation that only happens every few hundred years my King, the deep magic is at work this very night." Caspian's brow furrowed in confusion. "An ancient magic shall bring the past to the present. What this means, I am unsure." As he said this four sparkling balls of light appeared and hovered in the sky in the far distance. One gold, one sliver, one blue and one red.

"I've never seen anything like it, Glenstorm, put together a small party, we ride out within the hour it will most likely take a day or two to reach our destination" Caspian said hurriedly, curious of what kind of magic lay behind the mysterious balls of lights.

"At once my liege" said Glenstorm turning and heading into the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing... Some of you may notice that I have also taken many ideas or lines from other films but I couldn't stop myself for there are so many great films out there! I hope it doesn't annoy anyone to much. You will also notice that some chapters are very short which is why I shall be updating a few chapters at a time.**

**Thank you for your reviews! For those of you wondering why they have returned i am afraid you shall be waiting a while longer as my chapters are focusing on the Pevensies at the moment and the explination won't come for some time so please keep reading!**

Lucy was looking out of the window imagining the beauty of Narnia. They may have been told they could not go back but the stubborn part of Lucy refused to believe it... she could feel magic at its works... something was going to send them back home. She looked down at her hands and a red glittering light began to cover her from head to toe, she screeched and looked over to her siblings who were now also looking at their bodies. Peter was covered in a golden light, Edmund silver and Susan blue. Their parents were oblivious to what was happening. Lucy was looking frantically around her and she saw another bright light and heard a great smashing sound, as the balls of light completely engulfed them and disappeared.

...

The lights appeared in the sky and shot down into the forest. Creatures whose homes had been disturbed by this mysterious magic slowly made their way to a crater in the Narnian soil. Slowly the lights began to dim to reveal the Kings and Queens of Old.

A young rabbit made its way over to Susan and sniffed at her. It turned back to its mother and said "She's pretty." Susan stirred and startled the rabbit as it leapt back to hide behind its mother. She looked around her to see her siblings lay in the crater with her as Narnian gathered around her and they all fled backwards. As she sat there she closed her eyes and breathed in the pure air and let out a beautiful smile. Narnia. They were truly home. For the first time in a long time she felt a small part of her heart begin to heal. She was so happy that for the first time, in a long time, no questions or negative thoughts plagued her mind and she felt an enormous relieve off her chest. She made her way over to Edmund who hit her in the face at being startled. "Ow!" she said holding her nose, well that didn't last long, she was now thinking of the sharp pain moving through her nose. "Oh sorry Su" he apologised and he looked around and turned to Peter and Lucy shaking them awake yelling "We're in Narnia!" They both got up laughing with joy and Susan and Lucy hugged then pulling their brothers into join.

"Why do you suppose we're back?" Peter asked

"Oh I don't care!" exclaimed Susan unable to contain her happiness and they all looked at her in surprise "I least not right now anyway! We're free! And we're home" she shouted laughing with all the happiness she had within her.

"Well where do you suppose we are?" Lucy asked

"I suppose I could climb a tree to see which is the best direction to head in, it might give us some clue to which part of Narnia we are in," Peter said.

"Not if I get there first!" shouted Susan laughing. Having been constantly lectured on what was proper and improper for a lady to do in their world, Susan's once free spirit had been compressed for so long it was now aching to be free again. She climbed out of the crater laughing and raced Peter to find the best climbing tree.

Edmund and Lucy were laughing their heads off as the Narnian's approached them coming out of their hiding places they found once they had awoke. "Well I guess that's what two years of repressing your wild side does to you, they are like a pair of kids!" laughed Lucy. A family of chipmunks approached them first. "Are you the Kings and Queens of Old?" one of the asked.

"Yes we are" said Lucy as Edmund assisted her in climbing out of the crater.

He then turned to the Narnian's "Is King Caspian the tenth still alive?" he asked hopefully, as they had become like brothers throughout the voyage and he missed him very much so. Though he felt that was the one thing he could not say to Susan as he knew from the moment she kissed him in front of all of Narnia that her feelings where much stronger than that of a crush, for she would not have done it otherwise. She was a Queen after all and had expectations and standards to live up to.

"Yes your majesty, he returned from his voyage but a month ago." Piped up a squirrel. Edmund and Lucy smiled at each other knowing that this would be quite an adventure.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing... **

Caspian rode on Destrier through the woods heading towards the location where the lights had now fallen. He was accompanied by Glenstorm, Trumpkin, Nymeria, Sir Gwaine. They left a small camp set up abit further back as they had travelled quite some distance. They rode until they came upon a gathering of animals near a crater. Caspian jumped off Destrier motioning for the rest of them to stay put and made his way forward towards the now empty crater.

"Caspian!" he heard a familiar voice and he turned slightly to see Edmund walking towards him dusting himself off and embracing him in a big brotherly hug "Ed!" he returned the hug a huge grin spreading across his face "What in the world are you doing here? I thought you couldn't return," he exclaimed. "So did we," Caspian smiled just as he was hit with a force and dainty arms encircled his waist.

"Caspian! We miss you so much! We're back though! Isn't it wonderful?" he laughed looking down at Lucy and gave her a big squeeze. "Lucy! I missed you both too, is Eustace here with you?" he asked still holding onto Lucy.

"No but Susan and Peter are just near the stream" Edmund explained. Caspian's shocked expression did not go unnoticed. "Come on we'll take you to them" he said motioning for him to follow them.

Edmund and Lucy led him to a tree not too far from a stream. Caspian's heart was beating out of his chest his hands sweating... after all this time he was going to see her again! He wondered if she still harboured some feelings for him or if she had moved on in her world. As they approached he saw Peter stood beneath a tree shouting up at it and he guessed Susan had climbed it. As they approached from behind they could hear their conversation.

"Be careful Su!" Peter shouted.

"Oh don't be such a ninny Peter. I've climbed trees before!" she shouted down back at him, Caspian's heart was pounding at the sound of her voice and he smirked at her comment.

"Yes you've also fallen out of trees before" Peter said smirking as he turned around to see who had approached them. A huge smile spread across his face and he made his way towards Caspian shouting, "Su we've got company!" and he greeted Caspian with a manly hug and pat on the back. "It is so good to see you again" he said.

"And you Peter!" Caspian replied with a grin on his face. Although Peter and Caspian has their differences throughout the war to reclaim Caspian's throne, their friendship ended on good terms, they were now brothers in arms, Kings with a mutual respect of each other.

Susan couldn't see what company Peter was talking about but she slowly made her way down and dropped to the floor on the wrong side of the trunk. She walked round smiling and stopped dead in her tracks watching Peter and Caspian finish their embrace. _Caspian_. Her heart was pounding through her chest as she looked at the man before her. He stood tall and strong, Lucy was right he had put on much more muscle she thought blushing. His short beard making him look all the more handsome his hair slightly longer than when they first met yet still every bit as wavy. He wore the same outfit that he had put on the first day Lucy Edmund and Eustace were on the Dawn Treader. Of course she didn't know that as she took in the breath taking sight of this handsome King. And then his eyes locked with hers. No man she had ever known would look at her and cause such feelings to stir within her as Caspian's did. She felt like the most precious treasure in the lands. It felt like he could really see she for who she really was deep within her wounded heart. She wanted to run into his arms but she was glued to the spot. So many feelings had hit her at once she didn't know which to express first.

Caspian couldn't take his eyes off her. He saw how she was even more beautiful than when he last saw her. Her silky hair, stylish and pulled back but now messier, no doubt from their travel into Narnia. Her perfect milky soft skin had slight smudges of dirt and yet she could not look more beautiful to him. Her dress which was also smudged with dirt, fit her slender frame that had curves in the perfect places. His eyes drifted to her milky calves and bare feet. Such a display of legs by a woman was rather shocking in Narnia as the women always wore long dresses. He slightly blushed as he admired the sight her. He swallowed hard as his eyes locked with hers. Those soulful, silvery-blue eyes that haunted him for over three and a half years. He found his body slowly pulling him closer to her. Their eyes never leaving each other's, both reflecting the many emotions they were now feeling.

When he was stood before her, his lips parted and he said "Susan..." in a husky whisper. Tears began form in her eyes and she suddenly threw her arms around his neck as his encircled her small waist and upper back lifting her off the floor and bringing her body as close to his as possible. He relished in the feeling of them pressed up against each other, as he buried his face in her hair and neck taking in the beautiful scent of lavender and coconut soap and something that was purely Susan.

She let out a mixed sound between a sob and a sound of pure joy, her breath was shaky as she tried not to burst into tears whilst she had as smile gracing her lips. She felt him press his face into her hair and she pressed hers into his neck, she breathed in the intoxicating smell that was Caspian. Fresh honey soap, with hint of pine, leather and the smell that was divinely Caspian. Oh how she never wanted to let go. They didn't know how long they embraced for but eventually she felt him gently place her back on the floor and they slightly pulled back to look at each other though she never left his arms for a moment. "Caspian..." she whispered with a beautiful smile that made his heart leap. He smiled dashingly back at her and reached up to wipe the tear that had managed to leak from her eyes. He caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes and repressed showing a large shiver making its way through her spine. "You came back" he said.

Lucy was grinning at the scene like a cheshire cat and Peter and Edmund turned around looking anywhere but at them two, trying to give them some privacy. That's when they noticed the rest of Caspian's companions and some of the Narnian's that were by the crater where heading their way towards them.

"Beards and Bedsticks!" exclaimed Trumpkin.

"Trumpkin!" yelled Lucy as she ran towards him to embrace him. Susan and Caspian looked away from each other having heard Lucy yelling. And Susan smiled her eyes sparkling mischievously, as she made her way over to the rest of the party with Caspian following her. "Hello DLF, it's good to see you again" she said as she bent down to hug him. "And you your majesty. You have all been missed" he smiled up at her and she smiled back. Peter and Edmund shook hands with Glenstorm and Lucy and Susan smiled and curtsied greeting him warmly.

"Allow me introduce you to Sir Gwaine, an old friend of mine, no braver knight than he and Nymeria." Said Caspian. Susan was already entranced with the sound of his deep voice. His accent was not as heavy as when they first met but she could still hear its twang in his voice. What a delicious sound it was. They both bowed to the Kings and Queens of Old. "Gwaine, Nymeria let me introduce King Peter, the Magnificent, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle, and Queen Lucy the Valiant." He said her name and title with such tender in his voice; she had to stop herself from staring at him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you; any friend of Caspian's is a friend of ours." Said Peter in a very kingly tone.

"We have set up a small camp not too far from here... shall we?" stated Caspian signalling the direction to head in.

The Pevensies relished each moment of being back in Narnia Lucy was catching up with Trumpkin whilst Peter Edmund and Caspian spoke of Kingly matters. Although Caspian lost focus many times his eyes wandering over to Susan as she walked slightly diagonal from him, walking besides the trees and smelling the flowers. She too was constantly stealing glances at him. One blossom tree swirled around her and headed towards Lucy tucking a blossom flower behind her ear as she laughed. A baby blue bird fluttered over to Susan and she slowly raised her hand for it to perch on her. As it did Caspian was watching her with awe, completely entranced by her beauty and warmth. She chuckled and rubbed its cheek and under its chin gently as it nuzzled her finger, before she lifted her arm to let it fly away. In the golden age many birds would favour Susan however blue birds where her favourite and they became a symbol of her. She caught Caspian's lingering gaze and she smiled at him and a light blush made its way across her cheeks as they continued walking.

Once they made it to the camp they were all relieved and were in need of rest. Caspian quickly announced the return of the Kings and Queens of Old and he showed them their tents for them to change into. Two female fauns quickly made up dresses for Susan and Lucy as they bathed in the river. "Did you see the way Caspian kept looking at you?" asked Lucy as they were getting dried off in their towels and Susan's blush answered that for her. "I don't think that Alsan would bring us all back after telling us we could not, only to break our hearts again by making us leave. It would be cruel, Aslan isn't cruel." She said smiling at her big sister. To her surprise she smiled back and held her hand "If you have faith... then so do I, I can't stay in a cage any longer. I'm going to enjoy this, every moment of it." Promised Susan. Lucy hugged her, it was so good to see her sister as she really was. She understood now she was older that although Susan was strong and brave, she was also the Gentle Queen for a reason, her heart was fragile. Susan's fear was leaving Narnia and then she got attached to Caspian, once she was told she would never be returning, it broke some part of her and now perhaps with Caspian's help and being back home she would truly begin to heal and follow her heart not her head.

As the sun began to slowly set a large campfire was being built ready to set aflame. Caspian and Gwaine were sat talking with Lucy who wore a red dress that had an open cut V shape at the skirt. Her under dress was a lovely shade of cream with small gold flowers embroidered into it and her hair had been twisted and plaited messily yet effectively by the dryads and had cream and red flowers in it. She was truly growing into a beautiful young lady. Edmund was drinking with Peter and Trumpkin slightly off to the side of the other three. Peter wore a cream shirt of Caspian's and some brown pants and Edmund wore a green one with a brown leather sleeveless vest coat with brown pants. Susan was sat on a long log on the other side of the fire, having her hair done by the dryads. Caspian looked over at her repeatedly his eyes sometimes locked with hers as he caught her in a gaze of her own resulting in her blushing and looking away.

She and Lucy would often spend time with the dryads dancing, singing, swimming and allowing them to style their hair. Susan wore a light pink dress with slightly puffy sleeves that reached just above her elbow. A brown lace bodice was placed over her pink dress reaching no further than her hips. The lace was detailed in roses that had flicks of gold sewn into them. She wore no shoes as she always preferred bare feet. Her hair had been let loose and naturally fell into waves and gentle curls that now went down to meet the top of her waist. The dryads styled her fringe to sweep along most of her forehead and they pinned it to the side. They had then taken three very thin leather straps and plaited them. They place it around her forehead to then it underlined her fringe at one point and tided it where they had pinned her fringe letting the rest of the plait flow down with her hair. They had then placed two small pink flowers inside the other side of the plaited band on her head. She was talking and laughing with them all the while they did this.

Caspian picked up Rhindon and walked towards Peter holding it out to him. "I've taken care of it as promised, however I think it's time to be returned to its rightful owner." He said as he passed the sword to Peter.

"Thank you Caspian." Replied Peter, he took it from him unsheathing it and relishing the feeling of holding it again. It felt as if he had got his arm back again. Caspian smiled and patted him on the back. They both turned to see Susan standing before them smiling at the picture she saw before her. Caspian swallowed hard and gazed at her openly in front of her brother and he did not care he might get a fist to the jaw the way he looked at her, but she was the most divine creature he had ever seen, he had met many beautiful women but if you put Susan next to them it was as if she was the essence of true and natural beauty. "You are most beautiful" he said whilst in his trance. Peter rolled his eyes and Susan felt slightly shocked at his open decleration. "Thank you" she said quietly as she blushed and smiled shyly at him. Many time had men stood before she and complimented her on her beauty but Caspian was the only one to ever truely make her feel it to be true. Susan turned to Peter "I see you got your sword back," she said.

"Feels good to have it back. Don't worry as soon as you hold your bow and fire an arrow you'll feel amazing too," he said with a smile.

"Well I'm a little out of practice perhaps you would indulge me in a game of Hunter?" She said with a wicked gleam in her eyes and Peter turned to a confused Caspian and said, "Don't ask and whatever your do never volunteer to play a game of Hunter with her, it will be the death of you."

"Play what?" asked Edmund from behind.

"Hunter" answered a still confused Caspian. Edmunds face spread into a wicked smile and he laughed.

"Aww shall I take that as a no" asked Susan in a sad tone giving all three of them the puppy dog eyes. Caspian was about to volunteer unable to resist her eyes until Peter shouted " No! I'm not looking! You can't make me! I won't fall for it!" and he began to run away to the opposite side of the fire with Susan right on his heels. Caspian and Edmund where left laughing at the sight.

Later through the night the Narnian's, Telmarines and the Royals celebrated the return of the Kings and Queens of Old. Lucy, Susan and the fawns and dryads were dancing round the camp fire. Edmund, Peter where still drinking with Trumpkin, occasionally dancing with Susan and Lucy, and Gwaine, Nymeria and Caspian where sat talking amongst them trading tales.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing... **

The next morning Caspian washed and dressed, excited for what lay ahead of them this day, excited to talk to Susan. He walked out of his tent as the rest of the camp was being packed up, Edmund looked pale and rather sickly whilst he sat next to Peter who had his head between his legs whilst Lucy rubbed his back whilst smiling at her brothers.

"Good morning Caspian" greeted Susan as she came up from behind him holding some kind of leaves in her hands and she knelt in front of her brothers and handed some to them "Here chew on these they'll help," she said with a sympathic tone. Trumpkin joined them completely sober and laughed.

"I told you that you can't out drink a dwarf," chuckled a very gleeful Trumpkin.

"I do recall being able to handle my drink much better" groaned Peter still sat with his head between his hands.

"Well you were older then, so technically your body could handle a greater amount of alcohol without such effects on you, not to mention faun wine is much stronger than the stuff back in England your body is no longer accustomed to consuming it." Explained Susan in her logical manner.

"Oh shut up!" moaned Peter and Edmund together.

Susan looked at Lucy Trumpkin and Caspian only to give them a wicked smile with a twinkle in her eyes. And they all smiled at her mischievous behaviour.

Whilst the last things were being packed away Nymeria walked towards Caspian who was leaning besides a tree with a huge grin on his face, his eyes sparkling intensely. "I do not think I have ever seen you this happy Sire," said Nymeria and she followed his gaze, "It is so rare to find one every inch as beautiful on the outside as they are on the inside" she pointed out when seeing Caspian's gaze was set on Susan as she walked over to the horses.

"I have not yet had chance to speak with her in private" confessed Caspian still watching her, "It was always hard to catch her alone."

"Well she's alone now and I get the feeling she wants to speak with you also, why else would she glance at you so often?" added Nymeria, who at the core was a wise, gentle and romantic soul.

Caspian smiled at her at headed towards Susan.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing... **

Susan was stood by the tied up horses patting Destrier and feeding him an apple. Once he finished it he nuzzled her hoping for more.

"I'm sorry that's all I have on me" said Susan. He placed his muzzle on her shoulder and she stroked gently down his neck.

"Are you glad you came back?" She flinched slightly startled at first but she recognised the voice and it caused her heart to skip a beat.

She turned to Caspian and smiled "I can't begin to tell you how glad, it feels good to be home" she replied. As Caspian walked closer towards her, Destrier nuzzled her for her attention again. She laughed and stroked him as Caspian approached to do the same. "I think he remembers me" she said to him not taking her eyes of Destrier as she tried to control the nervous butterflies in her stomach

"You are quite impossible to forget your majesty" he replied looking at her every move with intense passionate eyes, he was clearly flirting with her but yet he was sincere in what he said. Her eyes locked with his and she smiled as a pretty pink blush crossed her cheeks.

"Something we both have in common it seems" she replied with the same amount of flirt and sincerity. They both stood looking at each other smiling both hearts beating out of their chests. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms. To kiss her soft lips once more. Yet he was still unsure of where she stood when it came to him. Not to mention she had barely been back a day and it must have been rather overwhelming for her, all he wanted was for her to feel safe and secure, not under any pressure from him.

Sir Gwaine, Peter and Edmund walked over, _so much for being able to speak with her in private_, Caspian thought.

"We seem to be short of horses, Caspian, looks like we shall have to pair up" said Gwaine.

"I'll go get Lucy" volunteered Susan and she set off to find her.

When they both returned Peter Edmund, Gwaine and Caspian were sat atop of their horses. Trumpkin was sat behind Edmund and Peter offered his hand to Lucy whilst Susan helped her up.

"Thanks" said Lucy grinning, wrapping her arms around her big brothers waist. Susan heard trotting behind her and she turned to see Caspian looking drool worthy atop Destrier.

"It looks like you're stuck with me" she said to him smiling.

"I'm afraid so" he said grinning back at her as he offered her his hand to help her onto Destrier. Once she was behind him Lucy asked where they were heading. "It's a surprise" he replied he then looked over his shoulder to Susan and said, "Hold on." Susan's heart took a large beat, his voice was so deep and alluring, his slight accent making Susan's heart flutter and she wrapped her arms around him as he moved Destrier into a gallop. She could feel the size of his muscle beneath her fingers and she couldn't help but smile and blush as they all rode through the trees. _'Oh for heavens sake Susan!'_ she thought to herself _'You're a queen, control yourself.'_

After half a day's ride they came near the coast and Caspian manoeuvred Destrier so Susan could get a full view and she let out a small gasp. Edmund and Peter quickly halted, their mouths dropping open in awe at the site before them and Lucy said "Cair Paravel... you rebuilt it!"

"We began the reconstruction a year after you left, in memory of the Kings and Queens of Old" said Trumpkin who smiled at her, "It is almost complete, just has a little more decorating needed here and there but not a stone was missed, may look a little different than you remember though."

"I didn't realise decorating was one of your skills Trumpkin", teased Nymeria and he grumbled under his breath.

"You never told us on the Dawn Treader," Edmund said to Caspian

"I was unsure whether or not you would be returning with me; it seemed unfair to place the longing to see it within you if you were not to return. I knew it would be hard enough for you both to leave Narnia as it is..." said Caspian, never once did he forget when Susan told him of how much it had affected all of them to leave Narnia.

"Well you have been busy," said Peter with the biggest grin on his face.

"It's beautiful Caspian...perfect..."added Susan dreamily, with a sense of longing to be there faster in her voice.

"Race you there!" yelled Edmund and he jolted so fast Trumpkin nearly fell of the horse. They all laughed as they raced onward. Destrier being the biggest and most powerful of the horses got the main yard of Cair Paravel first. Caspian jumped down and turned to help Susan down. He lifted her easily and she blushed slightly when they were both face to face level with each other and he slowly set her down. The rest had now joined them and they too jumped off their horses and looked around them at the beauty of Cair Paravel. Professor Cornelius and Trufflehunter came out into the yard greeting them all with great surprise at the return of the Kings and Queens of Old.

Caspian, the Professor and Trufflehunter lead the four of them to large oak doors that had the most beautiful engravings of the war against the white witch on them. They stepped back as the four of them walked through them. They were in the throne room, the marble pillars were perfectly in place, the glass roof above them and exact replicas of their thrones where before them. The only change was that a step below but slightly in front of their thrones as a beautiful throne made from cream and brown marble, above the head was an engraving of the Dawn Treader. They walked towards their thrown completely silent; touching everything they passed to make sure they weren't dreaming. Susan smiled at Caspian's throne and joined her siblings to caress the marble of her own. She turned around, tears shining in her eyes with a big smile on her face as she looked at the glass roof.

"His majesty wished to leave this room an exact replica your majesties however we all insisted that his throne should also join this magnificent room." Explained Trufflehunter, in a humble voice, hoping that they were not offended.

"And it's well deserved" said Peter in a kingly manner and Caspian nodded gratefully to him.

"Oh it's so perfect Caspian!" gushed Lucy "Truly it looks as if we have stepped back in time!"

"I'm glad" he said with a big smile and he saw Susan walk past them and to the balcony, only to be joined by her siblings a few seconds later. Lucy put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to them

"We're really back" she said in an emotional voice. "We're really home" and she let out a little laugh as they all had a family hug. She hadn't felt so emotional for so long and she just couldn't control them. She knew that whatever the reason to them being in Narnia was, she was in for a big emotional ride. Perhaps the shock of it all would settle soon and she would at least gain some control over them again. She was surely one big emotional mess.

"I trust you all remember where your rooms are?" asked Caspian and they all turned to him smiling, "I hope you don't not mind but some of your belongings are already in your rooms. Shall we meet in a couple of hours, once everyone has rested and freshened up?"

"Brilliant!" said Edmund and they all dashed towards their rooms.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing... I realise Susan's chambers have much more description...but I can see it so vividly in my mind, I hope I've described it well enough... and let's face it, this is a Suspian fanfiction the lovebirds are going to take front stage in my story. :D **

Peter walked into his room and his was dumbstruck by how...magnificent it was. The walls were a warm cream and the tapestries were red, green blue and gold. As he entered into the seating area his couch and chairs were chocolate brown with velvet cushions to match the tapestries. They surrounded a brown and cream marble fireplace which had a painting of Aslan above it. He turned to his right to see his main part of his bedroom. All his furniture was brown mahogany and his King-sized four poster bed had red and gold velvet curtains above his bed hung his shield given to his by St. Nicholas. At the bottom of his bed was a large wooden chest containing his old journals and maps, on the lid of the chest was his sword and shield in gold. To the right of his bed was a single door that led to his bathroom. Near his balcony which overlooked the rest of the kingdom was a wall that had been hand painted into a large, detailed map of Narnia. He hadn't realised how much his had missed his chambers.

...

Edmunds room was down the hall from Peters. When he entered he could help thinking how lucky he was to have a friend like Caspian. His walls were a darker shade of cream than Peters and the bottom half of the walls were a deep brown wood. His tapestries were a rich hunter green with gold embroidery. His room was set out like Peters only his balcony overlooked the forest. He too had a beautiful map of Narnia painted on a wall near his balcony. His sofa and chairs matched the cream of his walls and they had green and gold velvet cushions placed on them. A small table was set between the two chairs and placed on top of it was his golden and silver piece chest set fully laid out before him. His bed was a normal wooden King sized bed with cream and golden embroidered bedding. Edmund never liked sleeping with the drapes on a four poster bed as he would often break them or get caught up with them during his sleep. Above his bed the wall had been painted to look like a beautiful part of the western woods. The large chest at the bottom of his bed also contained his journals and some of his daggers and his cross bow. On the lid he saw that his two fighting swords had been engraved in gold. Those were currently placed in a corner near his book case. He kicked off his boots and lay on his bed thinking _"Ahh it's good to be home."_

...

Lucy's bedroom was slightly further away from Peters and Edmunds. She entered and sighed blissfully. Her walls where a beautiful soft sunset orange and the bottom half were golden pine. Red, pink and yellow tapestries and curtains hung with golden embroidery. Her large golden pine wooden mantle was carved into elegant spirals and it surrounded her large fire. The small table in-between her two chairs and sofa matched the design of her mantle. Above it rested the exact copy of Aslan that was seen on the Dawn Treader. Her balcony overlooked the glistening Eastern Ocean. She turned to her left and walked through the archway in her wall which leads to the main part of her chambers. As she entered she was stood opposite her king sized bed which had a large, elegant sunset, yellow, orange and pink canopy on the wall by the head of her bed. On both sides of her bed were matching golden pine bedside tables. To her right stood a very large four door wardrobe which contained most of her clothes from the golden age. Next to that was a matching large chest of drawers. To her left was a large full length mirror and next to that was an elegant vanity table with a smaller mirror placed on top of it. Next to that was a large jewellery box that looked like a fancier bedside table with more draws and its sides could open out. It contained all her old jewellery. Her vanity had her perfume bottles place on top of it. The chest at the bottom of her bed had her cordial engraved on the lid in gold. Inside, she found her drawing pencils and paintbrush set with her old paints. Her sketchbooks were also placed in there. Like Peter and Edmunds room her large bathroom was located to the far right of her bed. She twirled in excitement and leapt onto her bed in deep awe of the luxury of her room.

...

Susan's room was down the hall from Lucy's. She entered it and her heart melted at the sight. On the bottom half of her walls were wooden panels in the shade of antique pine. A wooden border in the same shade separated it from the painted walls. The boarder was engraved with Narnian trees, done with beautiful craftsmanship. Her walls were painted in a creamy white but going all around her walls as a boarder were beautiful, colourful flowers weaving in and out of each other in their curly vines. The odd butterfly and small bird was placed, here and there near some of the flowers. Susan was always in awe of the Narnian's talent for are and craftsmanship which is where Lucy learnt most of her skills. Susan however was skilful in drawing stickmen. Running her and along the wooden boarder she passed a window that had a long cushioned window seat next to her book case and made her way over to the fireplace in the centre of the room. In the same wood her mantle was engraved into leaves and vines weaving in and out of each other. Opposite her fire lay the royal blue sofa that had two matching chairs on either side of it facing each other with a wooden table in the middle, which legs matched the fireplace. Above her mantle a small picture of an enclosed part of the forest was painted into her wall in the middle of her flower boarder. It had many ancient dancing trees and showed several fauns and dryads dancing around a campfire. Tall candle holders as well as small ones where perfectly placed throughout her room. Her balcony over looked the trees when stood facing to your left and the ocean when stood facing to your right. Unlike Peter Edmunds and Lucy's room, her large bathroom was located to the far right of her fireplace near her balcony windows. The view of the door however was blocked by a room small room separator which had been painted to match the flowers on her walls. Her curtains hanging by the side of her windows were a royal blue to match her chairs. On the right hand side of her room the walls stopped being stone midway and changed into the antique pine wood, creating an archway of woven flowers, leaves and vines. Susan took the one step up leading into the main part of her room her furniture was the same as Lucy's and placed in the same positions only they were made with antique pine wood. Her bed was a king sized with four posters; however the curtains that hung around it where a see through creamy white material with thin golden stars embroidered into it. Her covers a rich, royal blue to match the curtains. On her vanity lay a white lace cover with her perfume bottles and old mother of pearl hair brush set on top of it. On one of her bedside tables lay a small handmade wooden music box, which Mr. Tumnus had made for her. The chest below her bed had her horn, bow and arrows engraved in gold onto it. Inside where some of her journals and a pair of Sais that Edmund had one taught her to use in case she was separated from her bow.

She sat down on the edge of her bed, amazed by the amount of thought and detail that had gone into her room even though they were not to return... not that she wasn't extremely grateful... but why had their rooms been re made and decorated? She decided that was the least of her worries and she began to mull over the past two days. She knew she should never be left alone with her thoughts, once something small popped into her head it would just grow in her mind until she can't think of anything else but that. So many questions. Why where they back? Will they be allowed to stay? Her logical mind told her no, they have never been able to stay before but her heart dared to dream a yes. This was the most fearsome question to her, it hurt too much to think of it...but she promised Lucy to try and have more faith so she told herself not to ask that question again to anyone but Aslan. She closed her eyes burying the fear deep down within her chest and continued to think of more unanswered questions. Why had time between their worlds become simultaneous with each other? Had Caspian found someone? Most of her told her no, from the way he looked at her and held her, but there was a small fear creeping into her heart saying yes... he had been back from his voyage a month now, it was possible. It's not like he would have lack of women flocking to him... he was so much more confident now and stood tall and proud like a King. Susan remembered that in the first few years as Kings, Peter and Edmund matured greatly. Not only had Caspian matured but he had restored piece throughout the lands, re build their beloved Cair Paravel, taken care of their people. She felt a wave of love rush through her. He was so tall, and dark and handsome, with the most passionate, gentle, intense, dreamy, dark brown eyes that she could melt into. She recalled the way his body felt against hers when they embraced each other. How his body was now so muscle, his skin sending a warm rush through her body... She felt her cheeks growing warm as she blushed deeply at her thoughts and she told herself to get a grip.

She stood walked into her bathroom the floor was a brown and cream marble and had a large cream rug placed in the centre. The stone walls had been painted a warm cream to match the marble. Nearest the door, to her right was a marble circle basin, attached to the wall. Slightly above it was a chocolate brown wooden head of Aslan, with his mouth open, inside the mouth was a large wooden cork, Susan pulled out the cork and it began to fill the basin with warm water, once it was full she put the cork back in to stop the water supply. She smiled and continued looking around. Above this was a mirror with a wooden boarder. Her toilet was located in the far corner on the right hand side of the wall. On the left side her medium sized, deep, square bath was made from the same marble. Inside the bath was a seat going all the way around it. On top of each corner of the bath were statues of matching golden phoenixes with their heads tilted up and their mouths open. A small golden sun that came out of the wall was placed above the bath. Once the sun is turned, hot water would spurt of out of the four phoenixes mouths and it would fill the bath. In the far left of the left wall near the bath were a row of wooden shelves containing, towels, soaps one particular bar was used underarm without water to prevent bad body oder, a pot of green powder that when mixed with water it would become mint toothpaste, glass jars containing rose petals, bath salts, oil, and shampoo and a toothbrush. (I realise some of these things weren't even thought of in those times, however I am very fond of personal hygiene, therefore most of my characters are too haha). There were no windows however the roof was made out of stained glass so then the room got enough light. Perfectly placed around the room were golden tall candleholders with cream candles. Once again Susan was awed by the beauty that was her chambers and admired how in Narnia even something as simple as a bathroom could be made into a completely luxurious room. She decided not to change out of the dress the fauns made her yesterday, as the sun was already beginning to set. Instead she freshened up and made her way to Caspian's study to meet the rest of them.


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing... **

Susan was shown by a servant girl to Caspian's study whose door was open. When she entered, Caspian, Professor Cornelius, Trumpkin and Trufflehunter where already there with their backs turned to the door looking down at Caspian's desk as he spoke to them. She looked around the room to see the walls covered in ancient paintings (much like on the Dawn Treader), large bookcases ran along the walls. Placed in the centre of the middle bookcase, of the middle shelf was Lucy's healing cordial and dagger presented in a wooden box, next to it sat Edmunds torch. On top of one of the cabinets she saw her bow and arrows delicately placed in the centre. Her heart filled with pure joy and she wanted nothing more than to hold them, but she knew it would seem rather rude so she controlled her impulse. Next to the cabinets was a glass door that leads out onto the balcony. On the right hand side of the room was a large sitting area near a large fireplace. On top of the mantle was her horn that she had given to Caspian to hold on to in case he needed her again. She smiled at the memory flooding through her mind and Caspian's desk and chair where placed in the centre of the opposite side of the room. Whilst she was still stood near the doorway, admiring his study, Professor Cornelius looked up from the desk and saw her.

"Queen Susan!" he greeted her with open arms walking towards her and leading her towards Caspian's desk, "Come, we have almost finished here." She smiled and walked towards the desk and her eyes met Caspian's who was now stood tall giving her his complete attention. "I have just sent Glenstorm with the order to sent scouts across Narnia looking for any sign of trouble or reasoning as to explain why we have been graced once again by your presence." Caspian told her.

She gave a little smile and looked down to the map of Narnia spread across the desk. "Yes I suppose my siblings and I have become symbols of that there is danger in Narnia."

"Although you may arrive in times of need your majesty, the ancient ways of Narnia spring back to life with your presence. None one would dare think of the return of the Kings and Queens of Old as a bad omen." Said Trufflehunter

She smiled down at him and gently said, "It is better to be safe than sorry, I understand. There must be some reason as to why we have returned... Alsan did after all say that we were not to return."

"Whatever the reason, I am glad you have." Said Caspian. Her eyes met his and the others exchanged knowing looks between each other with slight smirks on their faces. "Me too" she said, their eyes lingering on each other longer than needed.

"Finally!" said Lucy as she, Edmund and Peter entered. "What is it with men and asking for directions?" she said with a huff as they approached Caspian's desk and they all smiled at her. "Well I managed to find it didn't I?" Said Peter and Susan and Lucy, Trumpkin and Edmund raised an eyebrow remembering how adamant Peter was about knowing where he was going. They were filled in on Caspian's orders and nodded in agreement.

"I wonder why time in both of our worlds began to match simultaneously" said Edmund.

"That is a good question, I doubt we will find out the answer though, who can even begin to understand the depths of time" said Lucy.

"Trumpkin, could you send letters to our ambassadors in the other Kingdoms for them to keep an extra eye out for any signs of trouble? If so we are to be notified immediately." Asked Caspian in a Kingly tone.

"I'll get right on it" said Trumpkin and he gave a small nod to them and began to walk out of the study when the Professor and Trufflehunter offered to help him and they all went on their way.

"Whilst we are all in her together, I can think of no better time..." said Caspian and he headed towards Susan's bow and arrows and held them out to her. She smiled and slowly walked over to him taking them from him and blushing when their hands touched for a longer moment than necessary, "Thank you" she said as her fingers caressed her bow lovingly. "Your most welcome" he said and he turned to one of the bookcases and handed Edmund his torch and Lucy her cordial and dagger. He walked over to the mantle and gently picked up the ivory horn and walked back to Susan who was watching his every move. "I think I've held onto this long enough," he said to her with a smirk. "Are you sure you don't need it?" she asked slightly teasing him and he chuckled "If I remember correctly it was you who needed it after all." And she smiled taking it from him. Edmund rolled his eyes at having to witness their flirting and decided to change the conversation.

"So we can't really save Narnia if we're not sure if it needs saving, so what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" he asked and the all turned to Caspian.

"There is a council meeting tomorrow which of course you are automatically members of if you should wish and I usually go to help with the final building construction of the village with the people after the meeting..." said Caspian

"Sounds like a great idea!" said Peter.

"I agree, but right now I'm starving!" said Edmund

"When are you not?" said Caspian playfully as he stood with his arms folded across his chest looking mouth watering. And they all went down to dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing... Things are slowly beginning to unravel...**

**Underland**

Beneath Narnia is an entirely different land. 'Underland' as it was named was completely underground, and in the centre was a dark city. This place was lit with only torches and many candles and all the walls were black moist, damp and slightly muddy stone. The city crawled with goblins and orcs, immensely deformed creatures with eyes like evil reptiles. The dark hooded figure walked through the city and into a large temple. Inside the main room of the temple was a dark throne made from metal spikes. In the centre of the room was a dark stone basin, full of water, that was held on a tall at and which too was made from spikes.

The figure walked into the room and pulled out the medallion that had been ripped from around the wizard's neck. It was only half of a circle (split the way yin-yang pieces are) a snakes silver heaf was at the bottom and its body twisted with only half parts of a golden snakes body went up to the end of its silver tail . The figure ripped it off its chain and observed it closely. A goblin with slimy skin, sharp black teeth and bright green reptile eyes, crept over in an animal like manner and bowed deeply. "My Queen, you have returned to us" it said in a deep slimy voice. The person in the black cloak turned and brought down the hood, then took off the clock completely, letting it fall to a heap in the floor. There stood a young woman in a dark blue dress that had an over layer of black lace with detail of thorns and vines. Her straight, blonde hair that reached the bottom of her shoulder blades had a crown placed atop of it. Her crown was metal and was shaped into thorns and vines. Her skin was a natural honey colour, despite the fact she lived underground, and her moss green eyes were surrounded by black smoky eye shadow, her nose was narrow and pointy, her lips thin, and her chin also slightly pointy. She reached out her dirty hands and stroked one side of the goblins face lovingly.

"Hmmm. Have you missed me Enross?" she asked as Enross closed its eyes and nuzzled his cheek into her as if a pet. she walked over to her throne and slumped in it with hunched shoulders.

He nodded "Of course my Queen, I see you were successful..." he said, motioning his head towards the half of the key to the book. She ran her fingers over the tips of one of the spikes of her throne.

"Yes, after years of searching, after years of planning, we are one step further to achieving our goal." She said, her voice deep. "The old man was easy enough to kill however I was not expecting to find only half of The Auryn." She looked at Enross, her eyes cold as she said her last words. To this he recoiled back slightly, whimpering. "Something you failed to mention Enross," her tone became dark and threatening as she stood and walked over to him, she began slowly stroking his head.

"I did not know, Mistress," he whimpered. In a flash she moved her stroking hand and gripped him forcefully around the neck and he let out a startled screech.

"Of course you did, you incompetent fool, you must have known." she whispered in a deadly tone as her face moved closer to his, her eyes never leaving his. "And now I have no idea where to find the other half!" Her voice was becoming much louder now and her grip becoming tighter. "Is there anything else that you have not yet mentioned?"

Struggling to breathe Enross nodded and gasping for air, he said, "There is roomer..ahh...that the Kings...ahh...and Queens of...Old, ahh... have returned."

She suddenly let out a high pitched screech and let go of Enross. She stormed over to the water basin in the centre of the room and waved her hand over it. The water rippled and revealed the Pevensies sat with Caspian and their friends over dinner, all talking and laughing together. "How could this happen!" she roared, "They were not supposed to return!" she began pacing.

"The wizard had an elf as his apprentice, perhaps he was the one to bring them back my Queen," said Enross.

"They could destroy everything!" she yelled as she moved swiftly over to Enross, gripping tightly at his neck once more. "And you only tell me now," her voice became low and threatening again.

"On the contrary my Queen, the elf is currently making his way to them with the location of the second piece, let them take their journey, let them lead you to it." He said quickly to stop her ever tightening grip. It worked she stood straight and smiled at him lovingly once more.

"Hmm. You are right." She said gently smiling at him and he relaxed, bowing his head to her. In one swift strong motion she shoved her hand into his chest, his reptile eyes full of shock and agony as hers became lidded showing the pleasure she took out of this, her lips slightly parted, the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile as her hand gripped his heart. In another fast motion she tore it from his chest and his body collapsed onto the floor. His black, bloody heart in her hand as she looked at it and sighed lightly. "Barbas!" she roared as the blood trickled down her arm. The large, heavy double doors opened and Barbas, a huge, muscley Orc, stepped through the doors and he bowed to her, his eyes flickered to Enross' dead body on the floor and his heart in her hand. "You've just been promoted," she said to him warmly and she tossed aside the heart in her hand casually. "Clean it up" she said lightly, motioning towards what was left of Enross, "And do it fast, we have planning to do." An evil smile crossed her lips and Barbas bowed to her, "My Queen."

She once again made her way across to the stone basin and she moved her bloody hand over it. The water rippled and it showed the elf making its way through the forest, once again the water rippled to show Caspian kissing Susan's hand outside her chamber door. Their eyes locked on each other as they bid goodnight. Once Susan had entered her room and closed the door, she twirled, biting her bottom lip and smiling and then lent her head and upper back against her door. "Hmmm. This is going to be fun." She said in a purely evil tone.


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing... **

The next morning in the council room, Caspian was sat at the head of the room with Peter and Susan sat to his right, Edmund and Lucy to his left. One side were six Telmarine lords and sat opposite them where six Narnian's, Trumpkin, Professor Cornelius, Trufflehunter, Peepicheep (Reepicheep's replacement) Mr. Salko (A faun) and Glenstorm (who stood at the end of the line.)

Lord Volnac, the most difficult of the Lords stood in the centre of the room facing the royals. "On behalf of the Lords and the people of Narnia, I welcome you all back your majesties," he said in a dull tone and with a small bow, "although your return has set a slight panic amongst the towns people, as you were said never to return again... and yet you sit her before us... are our beloved lands once again in danger your majesties?"

"We appreciate your heart warming welcome, Lord Volnac. As to the panic throughout the town, there is not much need as of yet, we have sent scouts searching across the lands to search for any kind danger, messages have also been sent to the Narnian ambassadors in the other kingdoms for them to search for any sign of trouble." Said Peter in his kingly voice as his sat strong and tall.

"We shall inform everyone that everything that can be done, has been done to help ensure the safety and wellbeing of Narnia" said Susan gently. However Lord Volnac did not even acknowledge her presence and she slightly raised her eyebrow.

"High King Peter, will you be training with the men in case of war. Is it not best to be prepared rather than under prepared?" asked Lord Lantos, from his seat. He was an elderly man that had great respect for the five royals.

"Just King Peter," replied Peter.

"Pardon me?" said Lord Lantos.

"I am now to be addressed as just, King Peter. King Caspian is High King now, my time as high king has passed, it is now King Caspian's time, and the title is well deserved." Said Peter calmly, saying the last part whilst looking at Caspian who was sat looking at Peter with great respect, both smiled slightly and Caspian gave a small nod in thanks to him. "And I wish it to be known throughout the lands," he finished, looking back towards the council who wore shocked faces, whilst admiration crept along others. Edmund and Lucy raised their eye brows and their faces broke into huge grins as they smiled at Peter and Caspian. Susan sat proud of her big brother and a gentle smile crossed her lips as her eyes sparkled intensely as Caspian's eyes locked with hers for a brief moment.

"Well then...High King Caspian... there is no need to answer as you already train with the knights." Said Lord Lantos.

Lord Volnac rolled his eyes at the old man. "Onto other pressing matters then, surely the ball in two days time shall still be taking place, despite recent events my King?" asked Volnac, glancing at Susan as he said 'recent events' and then back to Caspian. "Many of your invited guests are already travelling to Cair Paravel. You did promise to attempt to find yourself a suitable candidate to be your Queen, Sire."

Caspian insides churned as everyone turned to look at him, how could he be so stupid? He just forgot? Who forgets something as important as this? He had just been so happy, so preoccupied with their return...with Susan... that he hadn't thought once about it. What must they think of him? Susan must think of his feelings as indifferent to her. But being King he could not show weakness in front of his people, so he took a deep breath and put on 'the royal mask' as he liked to call it, appearing emotionless to the situation, as if it hadn't cut him to the core. "The ball shall continue as planned my lord, now to be hosted in honour of the Kings and Queens of Old. As for the topic of me choosing a queen, I have don't rather well without one for the past three and a half years, a little longer won't hurt. We are not exactly short of Royals at the moment; I have all the help I need." He said in an assertive voice.

"But my King how long will you have that help? You need a queen to help you rule the kingdom and to provide you with an heir. Narnia will be put in danger if you refuse..." began Lord Volnac but he was quickly interrupted by Caspian.

"I don't do need a lecture on what is best for my kingdom, my lord, I have not refused anything, I have not said no to finding myself a queen, I have simply said not yet. My promise has not been broken, I merely wish to put it on hold." Said Caspian in an angry voice that did not go above speaking level. Instead it remained level and firm as he gave Lord Valnac a look that caused any man or talking beast to fall silent. And it worked; Lord Valnac gave a small bow and retreated to his seat.

"Are there any other matters to discuss?" asked Edmund feeling everyone's discomfort. No one answered.

"The meeting is adjourned good day my lords." Said Caspian feeling his temper cool off and his guilt over Susan setting in. Everyone stood and the members of the council began to filter out of the room, with only Trumpkin and the royals remaining.

"One day I'm going to accidentally mistake that man for an archery target...forgets his place too often he does." Gruffed Trumpkin and Lucy giggled. Caspian looked over to Susan who was stood was looking at anywhere but him.

"Well that was a rather eventful meeting" said Lucy, glancing between Susan and Caspian, "usually they can get rather dull. Though I am looking forward to the ball we haven't really had such a great celebration since your coronation Caspian. I wonder what I should wear most of my dresses have moth balls in them now." She added with a shining smile. Caspian looked to her and smiled.

"Mr. Andros is our finest dress maker, if you like I could take you all there to be fitted for new clothes." He said. Peter and Edmund groaned as they hated clothes fittings, it took too long for their liking and they didn't care about what they wore. Susan and Lucy's eyes lit up and they smiled at each other. In the golden age they would help design their own cloths with their royal dress maker and although they were both practical girls who wouldn't mind wearing a potato sack if they had to, they were girls none the less and loved the feel of the elegant fabrics and the flowing beautiful gowns that they wore as Queens.

"Oh that would be wonderful! Thank you Caspian" beamed Lucy.

Susan noticed Peter and Edmund were about to object, "Dress fittings can take so long, how about we just take down your measurements whilst Lucy and I stay there. You boys can then go ahead with some of the construction of the village as originally planned" said Susan sympathetically, with a gentle smile.

"Great idea, can't stand having to talk about materials all day long" said Peter

"But if you dare order for one of my outfits to be pink again Su, you are dead" warned Edmund. Susan's face spread into a wicked smile whilst Caspian and Trumpkin raised their eyebrows at her with smirks on their faces.

"Well you were asking for it" she said laughing.

...

They walked through the village together making their way to Mr. Andros' shop. The buildings were medieval style and along a long street was a market with a row of stalls selling things from jewellery to magical devices. Lucy, Peter and Edmund where up front with Trumpkin looking at the stalls as they walked past and Susan and Caspian walked side by side.

"Lord Volnac seems quite a piece of work," said Susan deciding to find a way to defuse the tension.

"Yes he is, but he is genuine in his concern for Narnia's well being, if he wasn't I would have thrown him from court a long time ago." Said Caspian. He was unable to look Susan in the eyes as he was still thinking about how she may have handled the situation they were now in. After the look of sheer disappointment that she gave him in Aslan's How, he never wanted to disappoint or upset her again.

"Yes he does not seem to think as you and many others do." She said, seeing the look of guilt in his eyes. But she understood, she remembered every look, every touch, the feel of their goodbye kiss and she remembered what Lucy had told her about him saying he hadn't found a Queen that could compare with her. At first she thought that it may be too late, he may had moved on, but after what just happened in the council meeting, surprisingly, even to herself, she was filled with...hope.

"He and many others do like to add the pressure of marriage into the mix." he said and he finally managed to look into Susan's, glittering silvery-blue eyes. "When I marry, I wish it to be for love" and they both held each other's gaze. Susan's heart fluttered and she gave him a beautiful smile.

"I agree, I was lucky enough in the golden age to have two brothers who understood and supported that wish." She said

"Well 'ere we are," said Trumpkin as they all stood outside an adorable medieval shop.

Lucy, Susan and Caspian walked in to see an elf with deep purple eyes, pale skin with rosy cheeks, natural pink lips and chocolate long straight hair that was half pinned back in a fishtail plait. He hurried over to them and bowed.

"Your majesty, what a pleasure, what can I do for you today? I hope that you are happy with what you shall be wearing to the ball." He said. (Imagine his voice and mannerisms to be like Robert De Niros, in Stardust)

"Mr. Andros, it is good to see you. May I introduce Queen Susan and Queen Lucy." Said Caspian

Mr. Andros' face became one of pure delight and he kissed them both on the hand. "The Queens of Old, I am truly honoured to meet you. Both even more beautiful than legend say" he said. Lucy blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and Susan smiled beautifully.

"It seems they are in need of a new wardrobe of dresses, my friend, no expense is to be spared." Said Caspian.

"Of course Sire," replied .

"Well I shall leave you ladies, you are in good hands." Said Caspian smiling to Susan and Lucy. Before he left he and Susan shared a lingering look that did not go by unnoticed.

"Well your majesties I suppose you'll be needing a dress for the ball." Said Mr. Andros, leading them into the main part of the shop which was located upstairs. Inside where many large rows of materials. On the wall near a window was rows of many different types of cotton and thread which were above a large table with two chairs, this no doubt was where he would make the dresses. In the centre of the room was a buffet, which would be stood on whilst being fitted for clothes and a large mirror in front of it. Placed near it were a comfortable sofa and some chairs. "This is my assistant, Melitta, she can work wonders." Melitta, a dainty elf, the same size as Susan walked out from behind the mirror holding drawings and curtsied. She had honey toned skin with shoulder length ginger hair and emerald eyes. "Melitta these ladies are Queen Susan and Lucy of Old"

"Oh please just call us Susan and Lucy" said Susan.

"Of Course. Well then Lucy if you would like to follow me I think I have the perfect dress design that will compliment your lovely hair colour perfectly."

Lucy and Susan sat down with him as he showed them his 'secret selection' of dress designs that he kept stashed away for the most worthy of customers. Lucy was being measured by Mr. Andros whilst Melitta was pulling out the correct materials for Lucy's dress. Susan was stood by the window where she could see Peter, Edmund and Caspian doing some heavy lifting. She had one arm enfolded across her and her other hand was gently touching her lips as he watched Caspian dreamily. Melitta joined her by the window, unnoticed by Susan, and she followed her gaze to Caspian.

"King Caspian is the handsomest of men, is he not?" said Melitta looking at Susan knowingly. Susan however did not take her eyes off Caspian.

"Yes...yes, I dare say he is." Answered Susan in a dreamy tone. Her eyes quickly shot up when she realised she just said that out loud and Melitta smiled at her.

"Yes, many women have thrown themselves as him and we can be sure to expect the same at the ball. All wearing their finest jewels and best dresses." Said Mr. Andros, as he also approached the window. "However not one of them have half your beauty my dear. And I do not merely say this because you are a queen. I have a perfect dress design for you. I have never shown it any other woman as the dress would take away their beauty, however I think you would balance it out perfectly. King Caspian certainly won't be able to take his eyes off you." Said Mr. Andros, who seemed to have already thought it out since the moment they met. Susan blushed and smiled shyly as Mr Andros, handed her a closed sketchbook.

...

In the evening Susan knocked on Caspian's study door holding a tray of tea and some chocolate biscuits in one arm, half of the tray supported up right by her side. She heard a muffled "Come In." And she entered his study and closed the door behind her. The large fire and all the candles where lit whilst Caspian was sat with his head down at his desk, focusing on a mountain of paper work, with a quill in his right hand. Susan felt a lump rise in her throat. By the gods he was handsome, he was only wearing his blue undershirt, pants and boots, whilst in the privacy of his office and the laces at the top where slightly loosened showing a small amount of his muscular chest. He looked up and saw her stood holding the tray which was now in both hands. "Susan." He said rather surprised. She smiled and set the tray lightly down on the small table near the fire. He took these several moments to admire her beauty and grace. Today she had worn her hair exactly like she did on the day they first met, of course her hair was longer and now reached the top of her slender waist. She wore a pale lavender dress that had cream laced trim around her neckline, waist and sleeves, which slightly puffed out up to her elbows and then they split down the middle leaving them long and floaty. Her A line skirt floated out elegantly leaving a very small train dragging behind her. Around her neck she wore a long chained golden locket. Beautiful didn't even begin to cover Susan.

"You weren't at dinner." She said as she poured him a cup of tea, "I thought you should at least have a little something" she walked over to him and placed the cup and plate of biscuits on his desk. Then it hit her. _Biscuits? I brought him a plate of biscuits? Oh well done Susan, he hasn't eaten anything in hours and you bring him biscuits!_ A pretty pink blush crossed her cheeks as she mentally scolded herself.

Caspian smiled at her. "You are very thoughtful, thank you. Did Trumpkin give you all me apologies for not coming to dinner?" he asked.

"Yes he did. I'm sorry I wasn't sure what you would like to eat, all I could think of was...biscuits." she said quickly and he laughed at her causing her to blush a little more. "If you like I could bring you something else or..."

"Susan, biscuits are fine honestly," he said cutting her off, "it was very kind of you to bring me something, chocolate biscuits just so happen to be my favourite." He sent her a dashing smirk and she smiled shyly.

"What are you working on?" she asked. He sighed and leaned back into his chair clearly fed up.

"Just the usual paper work, things to agree to, promises to make, and letters to send..." he said in a dull tone, although his voice still sounded so very sexy. "I seem to have fallen behind on some of it over the past few days."

"You know now that we are back, I know we don't know why, or for how long..." she said, the last part became more of a whisper and she cleared her throat. "We could always help you. You don't have to do it alone, perhaps it could take some of the weight off your shoulders."

He looked at her with his intense dark brown eyes. _She is so amazing_. He smiled at her tenderly, "Thank you, but I would not wish to place this job to be on anyone's shoulders. It is rather...dull."

"Well it would be over fast with two rather than one...may I?" she asked and they held each others gaze. Caspian could see she was rather determined and he saw it as a way to spend more time alone with her. "If you wish, I would be glad of your company." He said and she smiled and took a handful of papers off the desk and began reading them. Whilst working they would repeatedly look up at one another, their eyes sometimes locking resulting in both of them smiling at each other and quickly looking back down.

"I've not had the chance to thank you properly, for everything that you have done." Susan said after she had been observing him for while. He looked up at her "It was nothing that anyone else would have done, if they had been in my position" he said modestly. She shook her head gently.

"I disagree, you freed the Narnian's and fought against everything you thought you once knew, you brought piece throughout the kingdoms for the first time in 1300 years. You travelled the seas to find you fathers most loyal supporters, travelled to Aslans shores, defeating the mist on your way... You rebuilt Car Paravel." Her tone had suddenly become very passionate, voicing the truth and showing that she truly believed in him.

"I was not alone, you and your siblings aided me as did everyone else." He said humbly.

"You are too modest, Caspian. I always knew you would become a great King, a great man" she said gently. "I think your father would be proud of you, I know I am."

He smiled at her and slightly blushed, "Thank you." He said gently

"Edmund and Lucy told me what happened on Aslans shores, that you wished for more than anything to see him again, but you vowed to be a better king and you stayed... it must have been very hard for you..." she said, her eyes were so gentle and heart felt

"I admit it was, but I believe... that once we have finished the cycle of our lives here, we will all be re united in Aslans country...a whole new adventure will be waiting for us." He said and he finished with a smile. Susan couldn't help but return his smile, he was so passionate about everything... about life, it would just consume her, and it was truly intoxicating. Perhaps this was why she would open up to him, he would just turn off her head and his presence would make her feel her heart. Their eyes were still locked in each other's gaze and she bit down on her bottom lip and smiled, blushing slightly and they both continued working.


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing...**

The next morning Caspian, Edmund, Peter and Sir Gwaine were in the training field. Peter and Edmund were duelling as Caspian and Gwaine were. Peter and Edmund, fought swiftly and smoothly with big grins on their faces until they drew as a draw. Susan walked out with Lucy both gossiping about weapons. An unusual topic for Queens. Lucy stopped at the throwing dagger targets, and Susan stopped at the archery targets as she glanced over at Caspian duelling Sir Gwaine. Both were like wild panthers unleashed from their cages. They leapt onto benches, jumped in the air bringing their swords down on each other. One would think they were really in battle if it wasn't for the grins on their faces. She couldn't help admire how his body moved whilst fighting. She heard loud girlish giggles and she saw a small group of young ladies swooning over Caspian as he won the duel knocking Gwaine flat on his back and then helping him up laughing. She huffed lightly and turned around to see Trumpkin stood next to her with his bow in hand his eyebrows raised at her. "I saw that..." he said to her and he turned to notch his arrow.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She replied coolly as she too notched hers.

"Course you don't" he said as he released his arrow hitting bulls eye.

"You know this archery range is impressive, challenges you much more than the usual target practice." She said with enthusiam, trying to aviod that subject. And she too released hers hitting dead centre.

"I'm glad you like it, I designed it me'self, "he said. He pointed over to some other targets. "See over there, those targets move at high speed, I also designed an archery horseback obstacle course. If you wish I c'uld take you one day."

"Oh DLF!" She said in awe whilst observing some of the nights use the moving targets. "Oh I could kiss you."

"That's alright, yer majesty, the people are still talkin' about your last public kiss." He said to her mischievously.

Her face dropped and she felt rather embarrassed. "Yes I erm... suppose it was rather unethical of me." She said quietly as she released another arrow hitting another bulls eye.

"Nah don't feel embarrassed,pretty boy over there enjoyed it and most of the people are fond of the idea." He said trying to ease her discomfort and she laughed.

...

Caspian and Gwaine walked over to Edmund who was having a drink. Peter was being chatted up by some ladies off to the side. Gwaine collapsed on the floor panting for breath. "You were like a raging panther." He said to Caspian, who just laughed and sat next to Edmund trying to catch his breath. Edmund handed him a waterskin and gave him a pat on the back. Caspian ran his fingers through his hair grudgingly as it kept getting in the way and he almost lost the duel because of it. "Ahhh I need a haircut." He stated.

"Hmm yeah, any longer and you'll look like a disproportionate female with a beard." Edmund joked. Caspian got him into a head lock and knuckle headed him. Edmund broke free and gave him a dead arm as they both laughed.

"Looks like Peter's got some admirers." Said Gwaine noticing how Peter held himself with a puffed out chest. Caspian and Edmund sniggered at him. Even in the golden age, Peter always enjoyed the attention of the ladies. "I don't know what your sniggering at Caspian, almost every female at the ball tomorrow will be throwing their attentions at you." Caspian paled slightly resulting in Edmund laughing harder. Caspian gave him a playful shove and grinned.

"Well I'll just have to send them in both of your directions" he said.

"I hope that's a promise." Gwaine said with a smirk as he rested his head back on the grass.

Caspian grinned and drank his water skin thirstily, and poured some over his head to cool himself down. Then he heard his favourite sound, ringing through the fields. He turned round to see Susan stood with Trumpkin at the archery range, laughing. She was dressed in a hunter green dress, designed much like the purple dress she wore when they first met. Her hair was in a messy bun, the odd strand falling down and shaping her beautiful face. Edmund crawled on the floor and lay down like Gwaine, both of them enjoying the sun. Caspian stood up and grabbed his crossbow and walked over to Susan.

...

Lucy was still hurling daggers at her targets hitting bulls eye each time. She was wearing a brown plain dress that was fashioned the same as Susan's green one in LWW. Her hair was styled the same way she wore it on the voyage. Peter walked up to her.

"Impressive." He said grinning at her.

"Thanks "she replied.

"You still remember how to sword fight?" he asked and she raised her eyebrows.

"You should have seen me fight on the lone islands" she said triumphantly.

"Let's see what you got then." He said playfully.

They both walked over to the weaponry and got Lucy a sword. She quickly turned on Peter surprising him but he easily block her blows towards him. He quickly had her fighting in defence as he instructed her best footing. She took it literally and stamped down on his foot causing him to stumble slightly, and she tapped his butt with the flat of her sword, whilst laughing at him. He gave her a goofy grin and he quickly disarmed her.

"Ohhh can you teach me that move?" she requested, grinning at him and he laughed at her amount of enthusiasm and began teaching it her.

...

Trumpkin saw Caspian approaching and he cleared his throat and said "Well, I err, think that's enough archery practice for me today." He said to Susan. She looked down at him and smiled.

"You afraid of losing to a girl DLF?" she teased, not having seen Caspian.

"Well you are the Archer Queen are you not?" Caspian said, making his presence known to her. Trumpkin nodded at them and walked towards Lucy and Peter. Susan took in the wet sight of Caspian that showed his muscles through his white shirt and water droplets dripped from his hair. He couldn't help but notice her stare and they both blushed slightly. She cleared her throat "I am rather out of practice; I intend on getting my bow calloused fingers back very soon though." She said smiling at him.

He looked towards her target which had all her arrows in bulls eye. "Not too out of practice it seems," he said motioning towards her target and she smiled gently.

"Have you been keeping practice?" she asked gesturing towards his crossbow.

"Pick a target" he said to her. They both smiled remembering the last time they were at an archery target together. She automatically pointed high up in a distant tree. "It's not an acorn is it?" he asked her playfully.

She smiled at him. "You remember..." she said gently.

He looked down into her eyes, "I remember every moment, with you." And she smiled beautifully up at him causing his heart to skip a beat.

"I do too..." she said to him quietly. And he smiled gently at her. He turned and aimed at the tree she pointed at.

"Which one would you like me to shoot?" he asked still looking at the tree. She moved to his side and lifted his crossbow as she did the last time. He felt her body lightly press against his and his eyes flickered to her. She looked back at him with flirtatious eyes and said. "That one." He swallowed hard and his eyes flickered to her lips but he managed to quickly pull himself together and he looked at where he was now aiming. He was in full concentration and Susan watched intrigued as to whether or not he would hit the pine cone this time. He squeezed the trigger and it went through the pine cone and landed in the ground. They both smiled.

"You've been practicing." She said smiling.

"Well you did rather bruise my ego the last time you challenged me." said Caspian in a sympathetic tone.

She smiled mischievously back at him "Awww, you poor King." She teased and he raised his eyebrows at her grinning.

"Indeed, I had to train hard to earn at least some of it back." He said and she laughed.

"Well it seems to have paid off. I'm impressed." She praised.

"Now your turn..." he said to her.

...

Peter was now sat resting on a bench watching Susan and Caspian, with Edmund lay on the floor next to him.

"She's going to get hurt." Said Peter with a sigh. Edmund didn't even need to look up to ask what he was talking about.

"Kings travelled from afar begging for her hand and she never had any feelings for her like she does for Caspian, Peter. We know Caspian and he's better than all of them idiots put together. I know he would rather gouge his eyes out than hurt Susan. Not to mention he knows we would both kill him if he did, King or not." Edmund said, in a rather bored tone.

"We don't know why we are here yet or if we are staying for good. You know what it did to her the last time she was forced to say goodbye to Narnia and to him. If we have to leave again I'm not sure if she'll come back from it." Peter said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Plus there's tomorrow night's ball..."

Edmund propped himself up on his elbows and snorted, "For three years all the women have thrown themselves or have been thrown at him and all he could say to me about the matter, was that not one of them compared to Susan. He only agreed to the ball because Narnia would be under threat if he didn't have an heir, you where at the council meeting, you saw how reluctant he was to the entire situation. Do you really think that he will just marry some random woman? Especially now that Susan is back in his life."

"But for how long Ed? Trust me I hate that thought as much as you do, Susan might act like she's not thought about it but we both know she can't help herself, she won't stay this happy and free spirited for much longer. Her fear and doubts will continue to grow inside her damn logical brain and she will put those barriers back up and her heart will grow cold again." Said Peter with a heavy sigh.

"Well your negative energy won't help anyone. We have to have faith Peter, I know we have never stayed before, but we weren't supposed to return and yet here we are and Caspian has rebuilt or home. I will do as much as I can to help her, but she opens up to him. He's good for her Pete, the more time she spends with him the more she follows her heart and not her head, and she becomes the real Susan we knew in the golden age. She clearly feels he's worth that risk, so let her take it Peter otherwise she will hold it against you." And he stood and walked off, heading toward Susan and Caspian leaving Peter to his thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing... **

"Hey Su! How about that game of hunter?" said Edmund as he approached Susan and Caspian. She smiled at him wickedly.

"What's hunter?" asked Caspian, looking adorably confused.

"A third person gives one of the two players a set destination that they must reach. They are given a head start and the second player has to hunt them down before they reach their destination. The roles are then reversed and the second player has to get back here before they are hunted down." Susan explained, "Are you sure you're up for it?" she asked Edmund.

"Yer, is about time someone beat you at this game," replied Edmund with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh Ed...You won't win" she said sweetly. "We will need to put the powered on our arrows, unless you want to use actual arrows."

"Not in a million years, I'll go get them." Edmund said. He walked over to where Lucy and Trumpkin where throwing daggers at their target near some weapons that were stacked.

"Hey Edmund, what are you doing?" Lucy asked, as she walked over to him with Trumpkin remaining throwing daggers.

"I've challenged Su to a game of hunter." He said.

"I see...good luck with that," said Lucy with a big grin on her face. "Here let me help you."He took off the lids off two barrels containing the powdered balls and grabbed to leather quivers containing black tipped arrows and he passed one to Lucy. He put the blue powdered, sponge balls on the tips of one set of arrows as she put the red powdered ones on the other set. He grabbed two bows and they both walked back to where Susan and Caspian where stood. Lucy handed Susan her quiver with the red powdered sponges and the plain bow.

"You don't use your own?" Caspian asked

She shook her head as she and Edmund strapped them on. "I don't want them to get ruined." She answered and she caught his still confused look. "You'll see."

"I'll give Ed the first destination!" Lucy volunteered and she whispered in Edmunds ear. "You've got a head start... you better get moving." Lucy said grinning at him. Edmund picked up his bow and ran into the forest, as they all watched him leave.

After a few minutes Susan picked up the plain bow. "This is going to be fun," said Susan, "We won't be long." She ran in the same direction Edmund went in.

"Where is Edmund heading to?" asked Caspian.

"Just an old spot we used to go to near a waterfall." Lucy said grinning. "But he won't make it, Tracker is a game Oreius made up to teach Susan how to hunt and to excel her skills in archery. She loves it and she never fails to come back looking positively wild. The last time she played it with Peter she placed a false trail that led him into bush of poison ivy." And Caspian burst out laughing.

Susan was deep in the forest completely in her zone. She felt attuned with everything around her as she looked for Edmunds foot prints and broken branches as she chased him through the forest. She was already on his heels as he raced onward jumping over mosey logs and landing in ditches, running through the stream. He paused for breath for but a second behind a tree and he closed his eyes as he tried not to pant. He heard a twig snap and he opened his eyes and glanced behind a tree to see Susan heading his way. He jetted of at his greatest speed, but Susan was fast too. Once he was in her sight she notched her arrow whilst running after him and she suddenly stopped and set her stance and released the arrow. It sped through the branches and hit Edmund Square on the butt leaving a red powdered mark. He let out a squeal and held his butt and he turned to see Susan smiling at him and she turned around and ran off. "I'm coming for you!" he shouted at her. He bent down and picked up the arrow that had hit him and he put it in his quiver. After a few minutes he ran after her a full speed. Susan was playing dirty, she tried laying false trails that he saw through, and she had them both rock climbing, jumping and leaping. He was faster than her and was gaining on her. He had to stop for a second to notch his arrow and she took advantage and ran down a hill but she tripped and ended up rolling and she landed on her side in a huge pile of mud. Edmund had followed in pursuit of her and he too tripped and rolled down the hill screaming, landing face first in the mud next to her. She laughed at him and he threw a pile of mud at her that splattered across her face and chest. They both tried to get up but she pushed him back down and he landed on his back with a grunt. "Oh you're going to get it Susan Pevensie!" Edmund threatened and she laughed and ran off. He struggled to get out of the mud but he was quick at catching her up.

Caspian and Peter where duelling each other whilst Lucy sat and kept watch for any sign of her siblings. "They're back!" she shouted and Caspian and Peter drew to a halt to see Susan running out of the forest. Caspian watched her in awe. Her hair had practically fallen from her bun, she had leaves in her hair and she was covered in mud, her eyes where sparkling intensely as they were positively wild. She was laughing as she ran to the finish line. She looked wildly beautiful. Edmund quickly followed her out head to toe in mud and he notched his arrow and took position aiming at her whilst she was vulnerable in the clearing. "Come on Su! Your almost there!" cheered Lucy. He released the arrow just as Susan put one hand on the fence and began to leap over it. It went through the gap between her hand and her side and her legs swished over it. She landed on the ground and turned to Edmund smiling. He trudged up to her and wearily climbed the fence and Caspian Peter and Lucy walked over to them.

"I win" said Susan happily.

"Nicely Played." Said Lucy observing Edmund's state of dress.

"You certainly do have many skills." Caspian said in a low voice as he stood next to her and she smiled up at him.

"You played dirty." Edmund panted.

"Someone's a sore loser," said Peter

"Says the one who refuses to play with her after she led you through the poison ivy." Edmund said with a smirk.

Peter scowled and pursed his lips. "He's right you do play dirty." He said. She laughed and her eyes locked with Caspian's and she realised she must have looked dreadful. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear nervously and blushed.

"Well we should get cleaned up," she said turning to Edmund. Her face spread into a huge smile, "You look hilarious" she told him beginning to laugh.

"Well you did push me back in." He pointed out.

"Well mud has been proven to be good for your complexion Edmund... I thought you needed abit more." She wittily replied causing everyone to grin.

"Really, well you should have bathed in it then." He replied and they both continued their battle of wits as they walked towards the castle.

...

After having a long soak in her luxurious bath, Susan walked into the "family room" wearing a plain burgundy coloured off shoulder dress that had floaty sleeves with gold trim, the skirt split down the middle showing her cream under dress. Her hair was twirled round the sides leading to the back of her head and her low side ponytail that was slightly curly hung over her right shoulder. The room was separated into two halves by two marble pillars. To the left was an enormous fireplace surrounded by a large sofa and a few chairs. The walls were painted a warm cream and had dark oak panels around the bottom half, red and gold tapestries where hung around the room. To the right which was a much smaller area had a beautiful oak piano that had Narnian carvings on it. Near there was a small bookcase and a small table with wooden chairs around it. The walls were painted as the western woods would look in the autumn, the trees all in bright different colours, and the lamppost placed among them.

Lucy was sat, in a dark green and silver dress that looked similar to Susan's corination gown. Her hair was loose and wavey and her fringe was pinned up to the side. She was curled up on a big chair drawing Nymeria who was sat posing for her. Peter was sat at the piano playing a beautiful melody. She walked over to him and caressed the piano and they smiled. "I haven't heard you play since the golden age. Its beautiful Peter" she said.

He smiled back at her and grinned. "Well we havent heard you sing since the golden age." Peter said as he continued to play. She gave him a look. "Well I didn't have much reason to sing." she replied.

"Well i didn't feel like i had much reason to play. I've been waiting for something to inspire me," said Peter. "Come on, Su."

She smiled shly and shook her head. Lucy shouted from across the way "Oh please sing for us Susan." She let out a reluctant sound. Lucy and Nymeria walked over to the half way point of the room.

"Would you sing something from your world, your majesty?" asked Nymeria. Susan let out a little reluctant sound and then finally nodded to Peter. She placed herself near Peter, so then Lucy and Nymeria could see them both and kept her eyes on Peter as he played the introduction.

**_"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue..."_**Caspian and a now clean Edmund where talking as they walked along the hall. They stopped as they heard someone singing. "It's beautiful." Said Caspian. Edmund smiled at him "That's Susan." Caspian raised his eyebrows and Edmund gave him a pat on the back and they walked into the family room. They quietly approached to see Lucy smiling gently with tears in her eyes. Susan and Peter were unaware that they were there and they continued performing. Caspian lent on the marble pillar with his arms folded looking at Susan with admiration and longing. Edmund put a hand on Lucys shoulder and she turned to him. "She used to sing this with Mr. Tumnus" she whispered. Edmund put his arm round her and gave her a little queeze as they continued to watch Susan and Peter in silence.

**_"...Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
High above the chimney tops,  
That's where you'll find me._**

**_Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly_**  
**_Birds fly over the rainbow_**  
**_Why then, oh why can't I?_**  
**_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow_**  
**_Why, oh why can't I?"_**

She smiled to Peter and he smiled back at her. They quickly turned to see Lucy, Nymeria, Edmund and Caspian, They all clapped except Nymeria and Caspian. Caspian was left frozen in awe and his deap passionate eyes penetrated through hers intensley and his face held a smouldering look of admiration. Susan couldn't look away from him but she looked rather shy as a pretty pink blush crept across her cheeks. "Oh Su! That was so beautiful!"Lucy gushed as she hugged her. "You should sing for us more often."

"I didnt realise we had such a big audience" she said rather embarrased and she turned back to Peter sat at the piano.

"You'll get over it," said Edmund smirking as he walked over to the chess board on the table and sat down. "How about a game Caspian?" Caspian smiled at him and he lingered behind where Susan stood whilst no one was looking as they had all gone back to doing their own thing.

"You are quite the mystery, your majesty" he whispered in her ear. She turned slightly to face him, her eyes sparkled mischeiviously.

"Perhaps one too complicated for you to solve." she teased. He raised his brow at her and gave her a determined look.

"We shall see," he replied, slightly bowing his head to her and he joined Edmund at the table as his just finished setting up their game. Susan turned back towards the piano biting her bottom lip whilst smiling.

Sometime later Peter was still sat playing the piano, Susan was sat in the other half of the room on a chair french plaiting Lucy's hair whilst she sat on the floor by Susan's feet, drawing Nymeria. Caspian and Edmund were playing their third match. This was the tye breaker.

"She missed you..." Edmund whispered as saw Caspian glance at Susan, "...and don't let her fool you otherwise." He finally moved his Knight taking Caspian's Castle. Caspian turned to face him and he lent back into his seat

"Did...she erm...say something to you?" asked Caspian, a little uncomfortable about asking Edmund about his big sister.

Edmund shifted in his seat. "Not what she said...more how she acted. Look, I won't pretend to be oblivious of your feelings for her but you're like a brother to me, therefore I won't kill you," Said Edmund in a level voice. Caspian chuckled but suddenly stopped when he saw Edmunds serious expression. "Plus she's never really shown feelings towards any other man or king that has come begging her hand, and trust me, there were many..." Caspian shifted his feet and felt a small stab of jealousy run through him. "...but when she kissed you in front of all of Narnia, I saw that she had serious feeling for you, which I didn't wish to understand nor do I still on some level as it's kind of wired talking to you about it, I mean she's my sister."

"I perfectly understand, it's kind of weird talking about her in this manner with you too" whispered Caspian. And the both smirked.

"Well then your move" said Edmund gesturing to the chess board.

Caspian moved his Queen and took his Bishop. "Checkmate!" he said with a grin and Edmunds jaw dropped.


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing... Check out my profile to see pictures of dresses, hairstyles, etc... I tried to find them as close to my desciption as possible to give you a clearer image in your head :D**

The day of the Grand Ball had finally arrived! Cair Paravel was manic with servants rushing around preparing the guest chambers and decorating the luxurious Ballroom. Guests from afar were arriving throughout the day, but the greetings and introductions where to be saved for the ball. The five royals decided to spend the morning in the village to escape the hectic preparations. Lucy was near the fountain playing with children. Peter and Sir Gwaine were near the Blacksmiths admiring the dwarf's fine work. Edmund, Caspian and Susan where browsing the book stall. Susan opened a book and sniffed at the pages.

"You know your suppose to read that." Teased Caspian and Edmund laughed. She grinned and hit him lightly with the book.

"I love the smell, there's something so ancient about them. They've survived throughout the ages. Here smell" she said gently as she held the book out to Edmund. He looked at her sceptically and then finally took a whiff of the book.

"Hmmm that's an oldie" he teased and she and Caspian smirked. Suddenly shouts could be heard "Stop that horse!" and they all turned to see a runaway horse charging heading towards Lucy and the children. Lucy was too busy to notice and Edmund screamed "Lucy!" she turned to see the horse getting closer to her. Caspian, Edmund and Susan dashed towards them. Caspian picked up two of the children and moved them out of the way, whilst Edmund tackled Lucy to the floor. Susan ran in front of the horse and held up her hands as it reared up.

"Whoa, easy...easy" she said gently. It began to calm down and she held its muzzle and began stroking it in slow repetitive motions looking straight into its eyes. It was a beautiful chestnut mare with a cream main and tail and brown eyes. It nuzzled her and Susan smiled as the owner approached angrily.

"There you are you stupid animal! Oh, your majesty!" He said gruffly with a low bow. "I'll take her off your hands now. Thank you very much for your assistance." He tied rope around her muzzle and started to pull her as she fought back. "Come on you stubborn thing. It's off to the bartering stalls for you." Caspian who had been observing the scene approached Susan as she watched the horse being taken away. He looked between the two and saw she felt a connection with the mare.

"How much for the mare?" he asked the man. Susan looked up at him shocked.

"My King..." he said with a deep bow, "...with all due respect you don't want this one, she's too wild."

"She's just high spirited that's all, she just needs some love and care." Susan said, as she stroked its back. Caspian pulled out a small pouch and tossed it to the man.

"I think that should cover it." He said whilst Susan watched him wide eyed. The man opened the pouch and his mouth fell open.

"Sire she is not worth this much" the man said.

"I insist" Caspian replied kindly. The man handed him the rope and bowed deeply to Caspian and Susan.

"Thank you. Good day, your majesties." Said the man and he walked off tossing the pouch in his hand.

Caspian turned to Susan and he held the rope out to her. "She's yours." He said looking deeply into her eyes. Susan blushed looking gently into his eyes and taking the rope from his hand. Their fingers brushed sending a tingling sensation through both of them. "You bought her for me?" she asked shyly.

"You'll be in need of a horse." Caspian replied sending her a dashing smile that caused a lump in her throat.

"Thank you," she said tenderly, "she' beautiful."

"You're most welcome." He said in a husky tone. She bit her lip and smiled, turning her attention to the horse as it nuzzled her. "What will you name her?"

"Erm... I think I'll name her Argo..." Susan said and she stroked the horse. "Do you like that?" she asked it and it nuzzled her again. "Yes I thought so." She said smiling.

...

"Caspian let me chose a horse of my wish from the stables today to be mine." Lucy said as she sat down in front of Susan's vanity whilst only in her under dress. "Pete and Ed too." Susan smiled up at her as she folded her dress leaving her only in her silk robe.

"That was nice of him." Said Susan

"He's kinda the perfect Prince Charming isn't he?...well King...but it doesn't have the same ring to it." Lucy said whilst brushing her hair.

"Yeah he is..." Susan replied in a dreamy tone.

"It suits you... being in love." Lucy said in a gentle manner. Susan looked at her in surprise and opened her mouth to say something. "Don't give me that look, and don't even try to deny it. You must have had over a hundred suitors drop to you feet and not once have I ever seen you look at them the way you look at Caspian. I should have noticed sooner, when we were fighting Miraz, I'm sorry I wasn't really there for you" Susan smiled at her gently.

"It's not your fault; we were in the middle of a war. I guess you know me all too well huh?" she said smiling at her.

Lucy snorted, "Well I should think so after two lifetimes with you." She said giggling. Her eyes drifted to her reflection and then back to Susan who looked so beautiful. Her eyes filled with guilt and this did not go by unnoticed by Susan.

Susan walked over to Lucy and took the brush out of her hand and she began to brush her sister's hair as she studied her facial expression. "What is it?" she asked.

Lucy let out a small sigh. "On the voyage, I stole a spell from Coriakin's book. I was to make me look like you, to make me beautiful. I dreamt that by being you, I wished myself away, but for that moment I was you, I couldn't help but like the admirers, I liked the attention... Is that wrong?" said Lucy. Susan was stood looking at her sister disbelievingly; she had no idea she felt like that. Her eyes turned tender as she looked at Lucy through the mirror.

"Oh Lu, of course not. You have no idea how lovely you are at only fifteen years old! You're going to grow up into a beautiful young lady... believe me, I was the one, who had to look at you in the golden age!" She said grinning. "But I only care what you think of yourself. If you feel your only value lies in being decorative, I fear that someday you might think that's all you are. Time erodes all such beauty but it cannot diminish the wonderful workings of your mind. Your humour, your kindness, your courage, your faith and let's not forget your big heart. These are things I cherish so much in you." Susan said gently whilst brushing Lucy's hair. Lucy smiled at her through the mirror and she smiled back. There was a knock at the door and two servants entered with permission from Susan.

They curtsied to the two queens and one stepped forward. "Would you like us to help you with your hair your majesties?" she asked.

"No thank you, I shall be getting Queen Lucy ready tonight." Susan said smiling and Lucy's face lit up. "Mr. Andros and Melitta have not yet arrived with our dresses..."

"Oh they are on their way your majesty." The other servant said. They both curtsied and left.

Susan turned back to Lucy and put her hair into a beautiful, elegant up do, pinning her curls artfully and then placing a headband with small sapphires on her head. She then manoeuvred blue and silver flowers into some of her curls. She then put on a little mascara and eyeliner on her big royal blue eyes to bring them out more, so subtle yet so effective. Susan then walked over to her jewellery box and pulled out a sapphire, flower necklace. "Here it will go beautiful, with your dress." Susan said whilst putting it on Lucy. Lucy looked at her reflection in shock as she reached up and gently touched the necklace. There was another knock at the door. Susan opened it and there stood Mr. Andros and Melitta. Mr. Andros was dressed in fine, brown pants and a cream shirt with dark purple embroidery bringing out his eyes. Melitta was dressed in a warm yellow gown that had an emerald green over layer of lace with leaf detail, bringing out her eyes. Her hair was crafted into a plaited bun with cream flowers surrounding it. Susan welcomed them in and Mr. Andros kissed both of her cheeks and walked in to greet Lucy. Susan took Melitta by the hand and led her in. "You look very beautiful Melitta." She said warmly.

"You're very kind Susan" Melitta said with a broad smile.

"Here is your dress Lucy" Mr. Andros said whilst holding up a beautiful midnight blue dress that had faint sparkles in the material. It had a round neck and was a sleeveless but the material floated off the shoulders and down to the hips. Lucy squealed and Susan and Melitta helped her put it on. She was beautiful. The dress had material sweeping to the lower back and then floating down leaving a slight train behind her.

"Oh Mr Andros, Melitta, it is so beautiful I can't thank you enough!" praised Lucy with the largest grin on her face. There was another knock at the door. "Come In!" squealed Lucy hardly able to contain her excitement.

Peter and Edmund both walked in. Peter was dressed in fine, brown pants and black boots. His shirt was cream with gold embroidery; his puffy sleeves had slits in them showing his brown undershirt. Draped across his shoulders and across his chest was a large gold chain. He looked very regal. Edmund wore fine, black pants with black boots. His shirt was teal with slightly puffy sleeves and he wore a black waist coat with silver embroidery. He too wore a chin around him however his was silver and black onyx. Both looked every inch the King they were. They walked to the main part of Susan's chambers and saw them all stood there looking at Lucy.

"Awww Lu, you're really growing up again, you look a vision, baby sister." Said Peter with immense pride.

"A lovely picture indeed, sis..." added Edmund and his eyes flickered to Susan who was still in her silk robe and not even half ready. "You however are not Su," he teased, "You planning on wearing that?...well its one way to get Caspian's attention." Susan blushed furiously.

"Edmund!" she scolded and he laughed. Peter's eyes drifted over to Melitta and he admired her beauty greatly.

"I do not believe we have been introduced my lady." Said Peter and she looked to him and blushed.

"Melitta, your Majesty. I am Mr. Andros' assistant." She said with a curtsy, and his kissed her hand. Susan, Lucy and Edmund all smirked at each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said looking into her eyes. "Well Susan do you intend on getting dressed anytime soon?"

"Oh of course! You all go ahead without me I'll be down in no time." She said quickly whilst sitting sown at her vanity to attempt to do something with her hair. Mr. Andros moved behind her and started to style it for her.

"Alright but try not to be too long." Said Peter and he offered his arm to Melitta, she blushed slightly and took it. Edmund snickered and linked with Lucy and they all walked out together.

Once Susan's hair was finished and a little mascara and eyeliner had been applied, Mr. Andros held up her dress in front of her. She let out a gasp. "Oh, it's so beautiful; I've never had a dress so...beautiful. Mr Andros, are you sure?" she said and she felt the fabric in between her fingers.

"Of course my dear, I would wish for no other woman to wear it." He replied smiling at her. "It's my best work, if I must say so myself."

Susan chuckled. "I'll just be a moment." She said and she took the dress and changed in her bathroom. When she walked out Mr. Andros' mouth fell open.

"I feel sorry for the other ladies that have travelled so far... for all eyes shall be looking at you." He said. She smiled and blushed as they both headed for the ballroom.


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing...**

**Thank you so much for your supportive reviews! Special shout out to JohnCenaRkoFanForever, for giving me the idea to put links of the dresses on my profile for you all to see if you wish! I have also changed Caspian's look...hope none of you mind. To give you a better idea of what he may look like have posted a link to a picture of him on my profile , bring it up and then place your finger over only the side of his beard and you'll hopefully get the idea. I personally think he would look even more drewl worthy haha! I really hope you like this chapter guys! :D**

The Grand Ballroom was exquisite. The ivory marble along the walls and pillars bore golden engravings of leaves and vines running down the pillars spread throughout the room. The wide grand staircase however was made from the finest oak with a red velvet carpet in the centre stopping at the bottom. The banisters were engraved and fashioned into vines and leaves with golden flowers, all weaving in and out of each other. To the sides of the red carpet were gold lanterns alight with candles inside. At either side of the stairs were large candleholders that could also be seen scattered around the room. At the top of the staircase were large oak doors where the guests would enter. Opposite the staircase, on the far end of the room were five magnificent wooden thrones with gold engravings. Each throne had a different coloured cushion to represent the royal whom it belonged to. To the left of the thrones were the fawn musicians. There was a large wooden oak table to the far side of the room displaying a magnificent feast. Small round tables with chairs were also scattered here and there in the corners. The large dance floor left untouched in the centre of the room. On the other far side long wooden benches were attached to the wall, with velvet red cushioning. In the middle of the benches was the glass door that leads to the veranda which had been opened but the red curtains had been drawn across it. The three candle chandeliers where engraved to match the banisters, all making the room more alight.

Caspian was stood at the bottom of the staircase off to the side with Trumpkin and Professor Cornelius. Caspian wore fine brown pants, with gold trim down the sides with his brown boots. His shirt was hunter green made of fine material with gold embroidery, his sleeves where split showing his warm cream undershirt. He wore a golden chained belt that had a small emerald in the middle of each circle. Caspian's hair had been cut slightly shorter once again and still had its usual wave to it. More surprisingly his beard was now shaved leaving only his thin moustache and goatee beard. It made him look all the more mouth watering.

Peter, Melitta, Edmund and Lucy entered and made their way down the staircase over to Caspian. Lucy saw him look for Susan. "You've shaved! And a haircut too having a major make over are we?" said Edmund grinning. "If so I think you're in need of one" teased Caspian.

"I think you look very dashing!" said Lucy and he blushed slightly.

"And you look very beautiful Lucy" he replied warmly. He glanced again at the staircase as more people entered. "Susan will be along in a moment, she took up all her time getting me ready."

Mr Andros made his way over and bowed to the Royals greeting them and stood off slightly to the side with Melitta chatting.

"Well well, it's been too long King Caspian." Said a tall, short blonde haired, brown eyed man as he approached them with another man and a young lady. They all stood tall and bowed/ curtsied to him.

"King Phillip, it is good to see you again my friend." Caspian said as he clasped arms with him.

"You remember my cousin, Lord Alexander and my sister of course." King Phillip said. Caspian turned to a smaller man with longer, straight blond hair to his shoulders and the same brown eyes. Unlike Prince Phillip he was rather gangly and geeky looking. Caspian clasped hands with him and turned to the lady. She wore a pink dress with small straps. The neckline was cut into a low V showing much cleavage, the waist of her dress was fitted and then flowed out at the skirt. Her blond hair was twisted up elegantly and she wore a golden headband that had been made with many precious stones. She wore a necklace, bracelet and earring to match. Her brown eyes were surrounded with cream eye shadow and mascara. Her lips painted in red. She smiled at Caspian beautifully and curtsied as she eyed him flirtatiously. Caspian shifted uncomfortably and then bowed slightly to her. "Princess Serena," he said and he lightly kissed her hand. "You look lovely." He added kindly, holding up his Kingly formalities.

"King Caspian, it is a pleasure to see you again. I see you have changed since we last met." She said in her high pitched voice, though it was not high enough however to make one feel uncomfortable. She eyed him up and down in an extremely flirtatious way. She was a rather eager lady and Lucy rolled her eyes disapprovingly. All Caspian could do was smile slightly "May I introduce the King Peter, King Edmund and Queen Lucy... " He said and he turned to them. "This is King Phillip of Archenland, Princess Serena and Lord Alexander."

"Ah the legendary Kings and Queens of Old it is an honour indeed."King Phillip said kindly as he shook hands with Peter and Edmund and then kissed Lucy's hand. "Where is Queen Susan?"

"Oh she'll will be along in a moment." Said Peter.

King Phillip smiled smugly and turned to Caspian and Trumpkin, "I hear no other beauty can compare with her." They all had to stop themselves from rolling their eyes and Caspian had to refrain himself from punching him. The ballroom suddenly silenced completely and they all turned to the guests to see them looking towards the staircase in a complete trance. Murmurs then filled the room as did small gasps.

"Take a look for yourselves your majesties." Said Trumpkin. They all turned towards the staircase.

Susan stood alone at the top of the staircase looking around the room in awe. She wore a bewitching silver dress. At the wide V neckline was sliver foil scalloped lace that was also added to the sleeves. The sleeve puffed out slightly at the shoulder and again at the elbow. In between was a light grey mesh with sliver embroidery into flowers with diamonds in the centre. A thin strand of pearls divided the sections of the sleeves which formed a V on top of her hands. In the centre of her chest was another V shape with silver embroidered feathers with oblong diamonds in the centre of them. Across the rest of her chest was a light grey satin material with small pearls clumped into small flowers. Underneath her chest was a row of small pearls. Separating these parts were embroidered silver flowers and leaves that met in the middle and split with the dress, that then revealed light grey satin material. **(If you've guessed it's the Ever After dress.)** Her hair was down and curled, finishing at her sides. In her hair were thin silver curly strands mixing with her own curls. A few blue sapphire gems where also dotted around her hair. She was the most enticing young woman ever to be seen.

Caspian stood looking at her, with his eyes intense. They held such passion, attraction, adoration and complete awe. His lips were parted as his breathing sped up. He placed his hand automatically over his heart without even noticing trying to claim his pounding heart as he looked across to the beauty who had stolen it.

Susan noticed her siblings grinning at her and she smiled beautifully at them as she glided down the stairs. Caspian didn't even feel himself move but he found himself stood before her as she reached the last few steps. Susan locked eyes with him as he moved towards her; she blushed slightly at his smouldering eyes. He made her feel so precious. She noticed his new look and her heart rate began to speed up. Just when she thought he couldn't become more handsome he proved her wrong. He was the handsomest man she had ever known and her heart pounded against her chest at the mere sight of him. Green defiantly looked good on him. She stopped on the third to last step, looking into his eyes. He offered her his hand and she took it without hesitation. Never losing eye contact with her he kissed her hand and his lips lingered there for a moment longer and she smiled slightly as her eyes sparkled. He swallowed hard.

"You are...Enchanting." he said huskily as he helped her down the last steps. She smiled shyly, looking down and a pretty pink blush crept across her cheeks. She looked back up at him and took the sight of him in.

"You clean up rather nice yourself." She said in a slightly teasing tone, her eyes sparkled mischievously. They both grinned at each other and he escorted her over to her siblings and King Phillip and his family.

"May I introduce Queen Susan the Gentle." Said Caspian, his voice was so warm and tender. "Susan this is King Phillip of Archenland, Princess Serena and Lord Alexander." Susan gave them a slight curtsy. And they all bowed/curtsied back to her. Princess Serena looked Susan up and down with clear spite and jealousy written all over her. This was not unnoticed by Susan and Lucy. Perhaps it was a girl thing. King Phillip walked forward and eyed her in a way Caspian did not like.

"Your Majesty." He said kissing her hand leaving his lips to linger there. "I have not seen a flower quite as beautiful as you." He was clearly flirting with her and she could tell by his stance and manner that he was as vain as a peacock. Peter, Edmund and Caspian locked eyes quickly signalling to each other that they disapproved of him. Susan however smiled at him.

"Perhaps you should grow a garden King Phillip." She said sweetly. Her siblings smirked from behind them and Edmund was clearly having trouble holding in his snicker and he ended up choking slightly as Lucy just smiled and slightly tapped him on the back. Caspian was stood staring at her, clearly amused. "I hear it's a therapeutic hobby to have."

King Phillip laughed out loud and everyone showed their amusement as well knowing that he was not offended by her comment. "And what flowers should I plant Queen Susan? White Roses?" he asked in a seductive tone. Susan however did not find it so; she had many times been referred to as a white rose.

"White Roses are lovely indeed but every rose has its thorns your majesty. Be careful not to prick yourself." Susan answered sweetly but her eyes told him that she was not one to mess with as they clearly where not speaking of Roses. Caspian watched them slightly nervous. Peter stepped forward towards Susan.

"Well we are at a ball aren't we, Susan may I have the first dance?" He asked smiling at her and she smiled back and they walked onto the dance floor full of couples, followed quickly by Edmund and Lucy. Caspian, King Phillip, Lord Alexander and Princess Serena looked after them.

"Aslan have mercy" said Lord Alexander in awe, as he watched Susan

"She is a fiery one. Completely alluring in every sense. I like her indeed." Said King Phillip. Trumpkin could see Caspian glare at him and he looked as if he was about to say something.

"Erm King Caspian...you have many guests to attend to." He said quickly.

"Of course, Excuse me." Said Caspian in a Kingly tone and he followed Trumpkin towards his other guests.

"I don't see what's so special about her." Princess Serena said haughtily.

"Oh please, you're just jealous because every man in the room was looking at her and not you." Said Lord Alexander. She turned to him and scoffed.

"I am not jealous of...her!" she stated.

"Well you should be." Lord Alexander replied evenly. "Everyone knows she's the sole reason King Caspian has not yet found himself a Queen. You have to be an idiot to not see the way they looked at each other."

Princess Serena huffed. "Well looks like King Caspian has himself some new competition." Said King Phillip. He turned to his sister. "Now don't scowl, it makes you look like a moose. You're just going to have to try harder to win over his affections that's all." She smiled slightly at him. "That's better. Now let's show you off on the dance floor. She took his hand and they walked to the centre of the room and joined the dance.

...

Susan had not stopped dancing from the moment she stepped on the dance floor. She danced with her brothers, Mr Andros, Professor Cornelius, some of the Lords of other Kingdoms. She finally made her way over to some chairs where Trumpkin and Trufflehunter sat, holding a goblet of water out to her. She thanked him and drank it down quickly. Caspian was stood speaking with some ladies that had trapped him. Susan kept glancing over and she saw that the main lady was Princess Serena.

"She's very beautiful." said Susan in a flat tone as Caspian smiled at whatever she had said to him.

"Don't concern yourself with her Queen Susan." Said Trufflehunter. "The Royalty of Archenland was hoping to align themselves with Narnia through marriage. King Caspian however was not so fond of the idea. His heart lay elsewhere."Susan looked at her friends and smiled at them shyly and then looked back to Caspian.

Lucy was about to come bouncing over but she stopped in her tracks and followed Susan's gaze. She scowled to the women practically throwing themselves at him and she headed towards him. Susan watched her younger sister make her way to the front of the group surrounding Caspian and she must have asked him to dance with her because he grinned at her and then lead her onto the dance floor. Both of them talking and laughing as he spun her around the room. Susan watched them before her with a great smile on her face. She loved how her siblings thought of him as part of the family. She thought of him a great deal more than that though. Edmund made his was over with an exhausted look on his face as he collapsed on a chair besides Susan. She looked at him quizzically. "I just had the most enthusiastic conversation with old Lord Lantos, about cheese and all the different types of it." He said sarcastically. Susan and Trumpkin burst out into roaring laughter. Caspian and Lucy even glanced their way wondering at what was so funny. Edmund stopped an old friend stood near Susan drinking a goblet of wine. He shot up out of his seat. "Captain Drinian! It is good to see you again!" he said as he clasped hands with him.

"And you your majesty. Narnia is overjoyed with your return. We hope it shall be permanent." Said Drinian in his deep voice. Susan stood up and made her way over to them.

"As do we." Said Edmund, as he saw Susan approach them. "May I introduce my dear sister, Queen Susan."

Drinian kissed her hand "It is an honour your majesty."

"And you Captain. It is so good to be able to finally put a face to the name." Susan said smiling at him.

"And you Queen Susan. I see now why King Caspian spoke so highly of you." He said looking at her knowingly. She blushed in return. Caspian and Lucy made their way over.

"Ahh Drinian, it's good to see you my friend, I have not seen you in court for some time." Greeted Caspian.

"Your majesties" he said with a bow. "Yes I've been rather busy at the docks as of late Sire." And Caspian nodded to him in understanding.

"I'd like to thank you Captain, for everything you have done to aid my siblings." Praised Susan with a gentle smile on her lips. Drinian blushed slightly and shifted uncomfortably.

"Ahh it was an honour Queen Susan. Yours and King Peters presence was missed aboard the Dawn Treader." He said with a slight glance a Caspian who was stood looking at Susan as she smiled at Drinian. She really was a creature of dignity and grace.

King Phillip approached from behind. "Queen Susan would you do me the honour of dancing with me?" he asked, eyeing her as one would prey. She refused to let him get to her although strange men she barely knew with his personality always made her nervous ever since Rabadash tried to force her hand. But she buried the thought instantly as she smiled slightly and took his hand and they walked towards the dance floor.

"Do you dance Drinian?" asked Lucy, she was never one to wait around to be asked, she liked to dance with everyone and she would let it be known. He smiled at her.

"Well I suppose I do now." He said and they both walked onto the dance floor leaving Caspian and Edmund watching Susan like hawks as she was spun around the room being held much closer than needed for this particular dance. Yet her face was serine.

"He's making her uncomfortable. Men that treat her the way he's doing do." Edmund said in a flat tone. Caspian felt so protective of her he wanted nothing more than to cut in. "We can't interfere though, not when he's asked her so plainly in front of us." He added and Caspian nodded reluctantly and he spotted Peter across the way who was also watching over her. His eyes locked with Caspian's in understanding and Caspian motioned his head towards them. Peter made his way over to them and tapped him on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" he asked, King Phillip was clearly reluctant to let her go but he smiled at him and kissed her hand before he left the dance floor. Susan smiled at him in relief. "You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. He was getting a tad overzealous." She said and Peter shook his head. "I'm fine Peter I can handle it."

"I know, you just shouldn't have to." He said gently and she grinned at him.

"Are these your best moves? I suppose you really are ancient." She teased and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh really" he said and he began to lead her around the room. Spinning her, spinning himself causing her to laugh at him. Picking her up suddenly by the waist and lifting her at arm's length as he span, causing a surprised squeal to escape her lips followed by her giggles. Caspian was still stood watching Peter spin her around, as her laugher sent a chill down his spine.

...

Caspian and Susan continued to glance over at each other throughout the night, looking at each other with longing. Lord Volcan was stood near a window with Lord Lantos both glancing between Susan and Caspian.

"Can't you see how they look at each other?"Asked Lord Volcan in a harsh whisper.

"Of course the King is in love but well all know that. We knew that was the reason why he put off finding himself a Queen" Lord Lantos replied slowly.

"Exactly my point my Lord, if they get more attached and then she is forced to leave again, imagine what affect that it will have on the King and then the Kingdom." Spat Lord Volcan.

"Do you think our King so weak as to neglect his people?" asked Lord Lantos in a surprised tone.

"Of course not, however it took him three and a half years to agree to commit to finding himself a suitable queen and as soon as she returned he dismissed the thought. That was only after one kiss! Imagine how long it would take for him to come round to the idea once she leaves after she has returned his feelings. Narnia will be in danger of war as other kingdoms see Narnia's royal bloodline ends with him!" said Lord Volcan.

"We do not yet know why the Kings and Queens of Old have returned to us, yet they were not supposed to return. Perhaps they may stay. It is a question only Aslan can answer. Therefore we must be patient my Lord Volcan." Said Lord Lantos in a wise tone. Lord Volcan merely rolled his eyes at the old man and continued to watch Susan and Caspian.

...

Caspian made his way towards Susan who was now speaking with Sir Gwaine, Mr Andros and Melitta. She watched him approach her and she felt her heart flutter and she fazed out of the conversation with her friends. They all stopped talking and watched Caspian as he extended his hand towards her. "May I have this dance my Queen?" Susan blushed and put her hand into his and smiled.

"Try not to stand on my feet." She said mischievously and he raised his eyebrows at her and gave her a smouldering look that made her throat close up and he lead her to the dance floor. The music began to play.

They turned to each other and he offered her his right hand. She looked at it as she put her hand in his, savouring the feeling of his touch. She looked back up to him to find him looking at her with so many pleasant emotions written in his intense eyes. He slowly wrapped her arm around her waist and brought her body close towards his, making them press slightly up against each other. As A Faun began to sing...

"**You're in my arms  
And all the world is clam  
The music playing on for only two..."**  
Susan struggled to swallow as she slowly snaked her hand up his arm to rest on his shoulder. She felt her heart flutter at the feel of his bicep beneath her hand.

"**...So close together.****.."  
**They could feel each other's hearts beating wildly as they looked into each other's eyes.

"**... ****And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive."****  
**Susan's gaze dropped as she felt herself blushing. She looked up back into his eyes to see him smiling at her gently and she smiled back as he began to lead her slowly to the music into a waltz.

**"A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know"**  
He span her in two gentle turns so she stood with her back against his chest as he looked at her with such longing, he held his left arm out for her to take whilst his right arm snaked around her waist bringing their bodies closer together. Susan looked to his free hand and gracefully put her hand in his in time with the music. Completely absorbed in their own bubble, they failed to notice other couples leave the dance floor to join the rest of the guests in watching them.

" **All that I wanted to hold you  
So close"  
**She leant into him and closed her eyes for a brief moment as she placed her hand on top of his that was placed on her waist and she caressed his fingers with hers in a subtle move.

"**So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend"  
**He manoeuvred their arms in quick motion and he span her out to the side sending her dress to whisk around her. He brought her back and took hold of both of her hands as they stood arms length away from each other and he took in the sight of her as he brought her closer to him back into the usual dancer's stance only a lot closer.

"**And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close"  
** Their hands held again his chest and there left arms were in a much relaxed state. Caspian's lower on her waist than it should have been, but Susan's heart fluttered wildly with the feel of it there. They just swayed slowly in a small circle looking into each other's eyes. As the music began to pick up the tempo slightly, Caspian suddenly supported her arms again and he led her around the room spinning her a few times, making her smile grow more each time, with the music. He brought her back in close, to quickly lift her, with her side pressed against his opposite one, the mere strength of his arms supporting her in the air whilst she bent one leg and straightened the other causing her dress to ripple around her as he quickly span them around, their faces so close, as they smiled at each other. He put her down and spun her out letting go of her hand.

"**How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?"**  
She turned herself to face him and he offered his and to her again, but she simply swayed gently looking at him with a playful expression as she teased him lingering longer to sway a little lower as he stood there grinning at her teasing him, as everyone around them chuckled. She grinned back at him and spun herself twice back into his arms.

"**We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend"  
**He moved her around the room once more to the tempo as they smiled at each other and he span her out to the side of him once more.

"**Let's go on dreaming for we know we are"**  
He brought her back into him as she span across his chest stopping to place her right arm across his shoulder and neck as his dipped her slowly, their faces only inches apart as they looked at each other so passionately and his eyes flickered to her lips then back up to her eyes.

"**So Close"**  
They almost began to lean in when a thunderous applause erupted around the room which cheers and wolf whistles, causing them to look away from each other.

"**So Close"  
**Susan and Caspian hadn't realised they had an audience... he brought he back up and span her gently to kiss her hand.

**"And Still So Far..."**

Once he let go she took a step back and dipped into a low curtsy with such grace and he returned it with a low, open bow as she looked up from her curtsy into his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing... Please Review!**

**Thank you for your kind reviews!  
A Special thanks to Roundabout Of Red Roses****, ****JohnCenaRkoFanForever**** and ****nicetwomeetyou**** , without your constant supply of supportive reviews I would probably only have 4 reviews in total and I would have thought barely anyone even read it at all. So thank you very much I really appreciate your support :D **

The music began to pick up again and Lord Alexander walked over to Susan and asked for a dance. Her face was rather flushed as she tried to control her breathing. She looked to Caspian and he gestured his hand towards Susan, "Oh, please." He said kindly, though it was much to his dismay and he left Susan to dance with Lord Alexander. They spoke as they danced around the room and he stepped on her feet several ties much to his embarrassment put she put him to ease immediately. She found herself rather fond of him. He wasn't at all like what King Phillip seemed to be. He was extremely intelligent, funny and gentlemanly he also was quite an intuitive young man, and understood what type of Lady she was, almost immediately leading her to feel quite comfortable around him. After the dance they sat down near where Edmund, Caspian and Trufflehunter were stood. They found they had much in common; both enjoyed books and could read the ancient texts. They were fond of archery, though Susan's skills exceeded his own, and enjoyed diplomacy. Caspian continuously glanced over to where they sat to see him whispering something to her as she laughed. He couldn't help but feel a wave of jealousy writhe beneath him. Of all people he never thought he would be jealous of Lord Alexander, the clumsy, bumbling man who usually kept to himself. The music changed to a fast tempo old Narnian song and Susan's face lit up as she turned to the dance floor clearly recognising it. As a fawn approached her and bowed.

"Queen Susan, legend says you used to dance with the Fauns and the Dryads, even in the rain." He said

She chucked at the memories of returning to Cair Paravel drenched from head to toe after dancing in the woods. Mrs. Beaver would always run her a hot bath, make her a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows and place her nightdress in front of a roaring fire so it would be lovely and warm when she put it on."That is quite right Mr?"

"Rene, Your majesty." He said dipping his head once again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Rene." Susan said sweetly.

"The pleasure is all mine my Queen. It would be an honour if you would once again dance with the fawns." He asked as he bowed graciously

She smiled "I would love to." She took his hand and he led her over to the dance floor where another fawn brought Lucy over to the dance floor. They both grinned at each other and took there positions. Many people watched them in admiration, as no other humans could ever keep up and move with the motion and grace of nymphs as they did it. They all jumped, skipped, twirled and clapped to the music resulting in complete exhaustion for Susan and Lucy.

Lucy plonked herself down next to Melitta panting for air and fanning herself smiling widely. Susan stood ginning at her with a hand placed on her chest trying to catch her breath."I can't remember the last time we did that dance! Ahh, I'm exhausted!" panted Lucy as she reached for a goblet of water.

Susan laughed at her breathily. "I think I'm going to step out for some fresh air, do you want to come?"

"I don't think I can move right now" moaned Lucy. Susan smiled at her and walked through the red curtains that lead onto the veranda.

Peter walked up to them. "May I have this dance my lady?" he asked offering his hand to Melitta with a twinkle in his eye. She blushed slightly and accepted his hand, allowing him to lead her across to the dance floor.

Edmund sat down in Melitta's seat and grinned at Lucy. "Looks like Peter's smitten." He said jokingly. "I hope we don't get two lovesick siblings."

"Peter will stay guarded until we know for sure if we are staying or not." Said Lucy as her eyes drifted over to Caspian walking towards the veranda. "However Susan is already in love, it's whether or not she will decide to admit it."

"Do you think we will stay?" Edmund asked quietly whilst looking at the floor.

She turned to face him and she frowned slightly. "I hope so, I don't believe we have been brought back only to be turned away again. I don't want to leave." She confessed.

Edmund nodded slowly and finally looked up to her "Me neither... Come on your dancing with me" he added lightly trying to pick up the mood again as he grabbed hold of Lucy and dragged her over to the dance floor.

...

Caspian walked onto the veranda that led to a quaint part of the royal gardens. He saw Susan walking into the beautiful, ivory carved gazebo that was surrounded by white roses. Small lanterns hung from its top and large candle holders were placed inside, making it all aglow. He followed her as she leant over the side looking at the beautiful constellations. She turned and saw him approach her and she smiled blissfully at him rendering him into complete breathlessness. "It's so magical" she said. "I missed the stars..."

"You do not have them in your world?" he asked horrified.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Yes we do, but the...lanterns in our world out shines them, we cannot see many of them although they are there."

"That is rather abnormal. I grew up with Professor Cornelius teaching me the constellations...I cannot imagine living in a world where you don't get to enjoy their beauty." He said whilst looking into the night sky.

"The sky was always one of the greatest beauties of Narnia, the sunrise, the sunsets, the stars. In the golden age Oreius would teach me of them too. Although many have now been replaced by those I no longer recognise." She said. He looked at her with a gentle smile.

"I would be more than happy to teach them to you." Caspian offered ardently. She looked back at him and smiled.

"I'd like that." She replied shyly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She looked deeply into his eyes as she felt a flaring fire rush through her as she yearned to be in his arms once more. Caspian's heart pummelled against his chest, as he tried to gather himself and as much courage as his could muster as he swallowed hard. This was it; the timing could not be more perfect to tell her...he could only hope that she would return his feelings.

"The stars would remind me of your eyes..." He said sincerely in both passionate and tender tone of voice. "...and how they are even more captivating than the stars themselves." Susan's heart pounded out of her chest she could feel herself blush slightly as she grew nervous, yet she could not tear herself away from his ardent gaze. They were stood so close together she could feel his rapid heart beating. "I have travelled to Aslan's county and back and never have a met anyone like you." He continued as he gently reached out for her hand caressing the back of it with his thumb. Her skin was so milky and soft and he couldn't help but notice that her hand fitted perfect in his.

"I am rather strange." She blurted out without really knowing what she was saying as she grew nervous. He chuckled slightly and he lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. "I wouldn't have you any other way." He said gently. His touch rendered her into complete bliss, a feeling a safety and peace washed over her as his eyes seemed to look into the very essence of her soul.

"I missed you so much..." she said feeling all her barriers suddenly drop. His thumb moved across her lip and they parted slightly. He could feel her hot breath slightly shaky underneath his thumb.

"And I you. Not a day went by in Narnia, when you weren't in my thoughts" His accent was so delicious and his voice deep and passionate it sent thrilling chills down her spine. Susan felt herself tear up slightly as she looked into his passionate eyes. He leaned down, and kissed her soft luscious lips, slowly and tenderly. His other arm snaked around her waist as he felt her eagerly return the kiss. Susan moved one hand to his chest and rested one hand on his bicep and she grabbed fistfuls of material bringing him as close to her as possible. She felt his tongue flick against her bottom lip, begging for entrance and she didn't hesitate to grant both their desires. The kiss quickly became urgent and passionate as he explored her mouth. Susan felt a fierce fire, surge through her entire body as she yearned for more, drowning in his passion for her. He held her tighter to him, his blood heated, as he grew more determined never to let her go. As the kiss grew deeper Caspian moved his hand that was cupping her cheek, to the back of her head, his fingers gently fisting in her hair. She moaned deeply into the kiss. It was the most alluring and beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"Su?" shouted Lucy and they both jumped apart panting for air. "Susan are you still out here?" Lucy walked onto the veranda and spotted her. "Oh there you are, the fauns have requested another dance with us." Susan stood there trying to regulate her breathing looking rather flushed whilst Caspian lent against the gazebo with his lips touching his knuckles. Susan briefly closed her eyes and sucked on her bottom lip remembering the taste of his, and she smiled walked towards Lucy quietly, stealing a backwards glance at Caspian who was looking after her. _Did that just really happen? _What went unnoticed was that Lord Volnac had seen all this happen from one of the windows inside the ball room looking rather displeased.


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing... Please Review!**

Susan was sat on a marble bench in one of the royal gardens reading a book. Her gentle curled hair that was decorated with a round string of pearls place on top of her head blew gently in the wind. She was dressed in a cream off shoulder dress that had a mother of pearl stone in the middle of trim around her shoulders. The sleeves were long and floaty whilst the rest of the dress fitted her slender figure perfectly as the skirt floated out. Around her waist was a long plain golden belt that floated down with her dress.

"Hey Su." Greeted Peter as he came up behind her.

She closed her book and turned to him. "Good morning Peter."

"You're in a good mood" he noted, seeing her eyes were shinning more brightly than usual as she smiled at him

"Yes, I am actually. I can't remember the last time I felt so free. It feels so good to be back home." She said deciding it was best to leave out the part where she couldn't stop thinking about her passionate kiss with Caspian last night.

"Yer me too, I'm just going to enjoy it whilst it lasts" replied Peter in an absent tone, looking towards the dancing trees. Susan's face dropped immediately whilst Peter mentally slapped himself. He had decided not to say anything about it to her but it sort of just slipped out.

"You don't think we might stay?" she asked looking at him as he continued to look at the trees.

He sighed heavily. "Not really... I'm afraid of the day when Aslan comes and we have to leave again, aren't you?"

Susan gathered herself and shifted her position so she was also looking at the trees. "Honestly...i'm terrified" she whispered and Peter placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it. "But there is still hope" she added turning her head to him.

He exhaled heavily and ran his fingers through his hair contemplating which the best angle was to start at. He shifted completely to face her and took both of her hands in his. "Look Su, I know you're trying to have faith and I know it's because you can't stand the thought of leaving Narnia again. Of leaving Caspian. But we have never stayed before, and for whatever reason we are back, once we have defeated it, we will return to our world. Our times up remember."

Her eyes were wide and looking into his with great pain and sadness "Why are you saying this?" she asked in a gentle whisper.

"I'm not saying any of this because I want to hurt you, but I will hate myself if I don't warn you not to get in too deep, because if you do it will only break your heart all the more if we leave. Believe me I want you to be happy, you deserve it more than anyone but we can have hope but we can't delude ourselves. The odds aren't really in our favour. No matter how much hope we may hold onto, if Aslan wishes to send us back, we will have no choice." He replied in a firm yet gentle tone that were also filled with regret.

Susan nodded and looked away "If I would have had I choice I would have stayed." She confessed.

"Me too, in a heartbeat." She turned back to him and they both smiled at each other with sad eyes.

"I have to hold onto hope Peter, because I have nothing left to hold onto. Even the mere thought of us leaving sickens me to the core, and I can't breathe. I feel myself close up into a cage and it's like I'm suffocating. I can't live with that every day Peter because the dread will tear me apart." She explained.

He nodded in understanding "Just promise me you won't forget what I've said. I don't want to see you get hurt any more than you already will if we do leave." He said forcefully.

"Believe me I won't forget." Her tone was filled with bitterness.

"I can't promise you we will stay but I can promise that no matter what, I'll be there for you." Promised Peter. They smiled and his lightly knuckled her chin "You've always got us three old mum."

She chuckled and hugged him tightly. "I love you Pete."

"Love you too Su" he replied and they both pulled back. Peter slapped his thighs as he stood up. "Well I'm off to the library." He said cheerfully.

Susan snorted "You can read?" she teased.

"Oh shut up." Peter said as he walked off leaving Susan to her thoughts.

...

Caspian was in the main court yard as he met with the scouts that had been sent across Narnia looking for any signs of danger. He was dressed in black pant and boots with a teal blue shirt and a embroidered black waist coat.

"So not one of you found any reason to doubt Narnia's safety?" he asked rather surprised.

"No sire, the lands where checked thoroughly." One centaur answered.

"Well, it is a relief though I am somewhat surprised." Caspian said as he thought out loud. "Each man and beast has performed their duties to their fullest. You have my deepest gratitude. Please come, you must all be in need of food and beverage along with plenty of rest." He said gesturing towards the main entrance. They all bowed to him.

"Thank you, High King Caspian." One Minotaur said. And they all rushed inside. Caspian smiled and shook his head whilst he walked through a side entrance that was a short cut to his study.

Susan was now walking through the outside corridors still reading her book not really paying much attention to where she was going. As she turned a corner she slammed into something hard causing her to fall backwards and drop her book as she let out a little grunt. She suddenly felt two strong arms encircle her waist stopping her from falling any further. She looked up into a pair of dark brown orbs looking at her with concern.

"Oh Caspian! I'm sorry I didn't see you." She said in a slight husky whisper as she felt a pink blush make its way across her cheeks.

He grinned at her and slowly moved her to stand up right resulting in their bodies being very close. "Are you hurt?" he asked as she touched her forehead.

"No, you just have a hard...chest that's all." she answered resulting in her blushing even more as she mentally slapped herself for saying it out loud. He looked at her pointedly with a smouldering gaze. He took a moment to drink in her image, as the sunlight shined upon them making her seem as if she glowed. He felt the longing to touch her, kiss her once again become over bearing. Their eyes locked and he saw that same longing reflected in her eyes.

"Susan... may I speak with you this afternoon? There is so much to say..."he asked in a passionate voice.

"Of course, where shall I find you?" she asked quietly.

"I have a few meetings to attend to in my study; I will most likely be there." He answered, his voice filled with longing.

"I shall be there." She promised as she smiled at him. A sudden wave of boldness hit him and he kissed her cheek whilst resting his hand on the other. She closed her eyes as her lips parted slightly as she felt his lips linger, the flame inside her was once again ignited, sending a shiver down her spine, one that she did not bother to hide. Caspian felt Susan shiver and he nuzzled her soft cheek inhaling her beautiful scent. He straightened upright, rather reluctantly, and looked deeply into her eyes. He slightly bowed his head to her and headed to his study leaving Susan looking after him wordlessly, as she touched her cheek and smiled.

"How hard it must be, to be in love with someone, whom you can never truly be with." Susan turned shocked to see Lord Volcan holding her book as he stood facing her, wearing a sorrowful expression. She couldn't believe he had just said that to her.

"Excuse Me?" she asked in a high pitched tone as she took her book from him.

"It is truly a heart wrenching situation, one I would not wish upon my worst enemy." He said gently.

Susan was utterly appalled by his manner towards her. Had he been watching them just now? "Do not expect to know the secrets of my heart Lord Volcan" she said warningly.

"I was speaking of your book my Queen. Quite the tragic romance, my wife has read it many times." He said though he was clearly speaking of more than just her book. Therefore she just stared him down. "However with all due respect your majesty it is no secret that the King still harbours feelings for you. Just as it is no secret that you ran back into his arms and kissed him before you left over three and a half years ago."

"Your point Lord Volcan?" she asked coldly.

"No point at all Queen Susan. I have not seen the King this happy before, it is rather...refreshing. It shall be missed." He said rather lightly trying to manipulate her into lowering the barriers that she uses to protect herself. For this to work he had to appear to be on her side.

"Missed?" she asked, rather confused.

"Oh, everyone knows his happiness has elevated greatly since the return of you and your siblings. I know he sees them as his own family and if I may be so bold as to say he thinks of you as a great deal more... it will truly devastate him when you all must leave us again." He said with joy then finishing in a sudden wave of sadness. Susan knew he was right it would devastate them all if they were to leave again.

"We do not know as to whether or not we may stay my lord, only Aslan can answer that." Answer Susan a little shakily trying to hold onto her promise to Lucy to try and keep hope and faith. But she could feel it dwindling after her conversation with Peter and her now much more brutal conversation with Lord Volcan.

"I assumed that since you have never been allowed to stay permanently, that the great lion would send you back. Especially since the last you saw him, he banished you, forbade you from ever returning." He said his voice was compassionate but his eyes where that of a snakes. Susan felt her heart take the beating of his painful, yet truthful words. He saw the pain in her eyes and he pressed further not allowing her to gather her thoughts and remain strong. He had to do it in one fatal blow. "It is why King Caspian will most likely refuse to find himself a Queen." His voice was filled with great pity. "I'm afraid should it come to that, and then it will fall to the Lords of the council to elect a new King who is willing to sire an heir."

"Do you think your King so weak as to abandon the needs of his kingdom?" She snapped

"No your majesty, at least not yet. I must admit that many of us fear that if you return his feelings, then your parting will wound his heart to the point where he cannot bear the thought of being with another woman. Thus he will have no heir and in order to stop other Kingdoms from trying to seize Narnia, the council shall be forced to overthrow the King."

Susan stared at him completely horrified. He was right. If they did confess their love then would Caspian ever be able to marry another Queen? The thought was so sickening to her; she paled at the thought of him touching another woman, looking at _her _the way that he looks at her now. But she also couldn't bear the thought of him losing his birthright, his kingdom, everything he had worked towards and achieved would be lost as well as her and her siblings when they are told to leave once more.

"I am truly bitter towards the thought over having to replace our King after everything he has done for Narnia and its people." He said seeing that his words had reached her logical way of thinking as well as her deepest fears. He was playing her and she couldn't even see it as she was now so consumed by the fear she had been keeping under lock and key. "However I see only one way for his future not to lead down such a brutal path of loss."

She gazed off to the side as her tears began to form. "I can't return his feelings..." she said in a completely broken voice.

"I'm afraid if you truly love our King, you will have to let him go." He said sympathetically. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "I truly wish it could be different your majesty. I am...so very sorry." He patted her shoulder sympathetically and walked past her, a smug smile spread across his face. Susan stood there with tears in her eyes as she moved her trembling hand over her mouth as she tried to gather herself. She moved her hand over her heart and exhaled deeply. She knew what she had to do, and she had to do it whilst she could hold herself together.


	20. Chapter 20

**I own nothing... Please Review! Some of you may recognise some lines from Once Upon a Time, but i loved that certain scene and couldn't help myself :P**

Caspian was sat at his desk sorting out a large pile of papers when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." He said looking up from his desk, after a moment Susan walked in and close the door behind her, keeping her back to him as she lingered there."Susan..." At the sound of his voice she took a deep breath and turned to face him as he stood from his desk quickly and moved towards her as he looked at her with his shining eyes. "I was not expecting you for some time." He said happily.

"I'm sorry but I had to see you..." she said guiltily, whilst looking away. His heart leaped in his chest... she couldn't wait to see him! "...there is much to say." She finished finally looking up into his eyes feeling a sharp pain stab through her chest.

"Yes there is...I have waited so long for this..." he said huskily as he moved to caress her cheek but she lifted her hand and stopped him. She felt so numb, so terrible at what she was about to do, the sight of him made it ten times harder.

"Caspian, wait..." She said feeling completely bitter towards herself. "...Us, it can't happen."

"What... what are you talking about?" he asked and he took a good look at her. She didn't seem right, she was so stiff and her eyes were emotionless. "Susan, what wrong? Are you unwell? Has something happened to you?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Caspian...we can't be together." She said bluntly.

He stepped back in pain and fear. "Are you leaving Narnia? Has Aslan told you?" he asked feeling his heart already beginning to break.

"It is most likely my siblings and I will be leaving once we have completed the task we were brought back to do." She replied barely able to look himin the eyes.

"You weren't supposed to come back, yet here you stand, maybe it's because you're not meant to leave. We cannot lose hope Susan we have nothing else to hold onto." He said passionately whilst holding onto her shoulders but she shrugged him off her.

"That hope is almost gone." She said looking away from him

"But it is not lost." He said urgently. "Your siblings are like my own. I can't say goodbye to them again. I can't say goodbye to you. The last time we parted I watched you leave Narnia with my heart. Losing you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to endure. I can't lose you again Susan and I know you don't want to leave either."

"When I told you it would never work between us I meant it Caspian." She said gently.

He was getting so frustrated with her."We both know you only said that to make light of the situation. I know you still have feelings for me Susan. Though I thought after last night you would be brave enough to admit it."

"I have nothing to admit to." She said flatly looking away from him. He felt his heart crack.

"Then you look me in the eyes and tell me you feel nothing." He said emotionally. She mustered up everything within her and looked him straight in his puppy dog eyes.

"I don't..." she said her eyes emotionless, her voice dull and firm. "...love you. I don't." He took a step back from her, his eyes watering, the pain she had caused him completely visible as if she had physically torn his heart from his chest. "I'm sorry, I have been so confused since I returned, I wasn't certain of my feelings for you. But after last night... I realised I only see you as a good friend."

"You kissed me! When you were told you had to leave, you kissed me Susan! And in that kiss you told me you felt the same as I did for you. For years I have had no feelings for another. You were a constant hole in my heart that only ever began to heal when you returned. That kiss last night was the most real and passionate thing I have ever felt. Are you honestly trying to tell me that you didn't feel it too?" he said in a level voice trying to get to grips with the situation.

"It wasn't that for me. It wasn't anything but a mistake. I'm so sorry..." She gently said.

"Don't even try lying to me Susan! We have been though too much together!" he cut in now shouting at her, his hot temper beginning to rise.

"I should never have kissed you goodbye, I'm sorry, maybe a part of the reason for me to return was for me to let you go. It is too cruel a fate for me to remain in your heart, when you do not remain in mine. At least not in that way...you are a dear friend. I'm a sorry that since I have returned I made you feel it was more than that. At one point I thought it might be too. But not anymore. I've moved on." She said. Her voice was gentle but could only stay at that one level as she broke her own heart and his too. His eyes reflected such pain and anger; she couldn't stand the way he was looking at her. "Go live your life, live it without me because there's no place for us together. And go fill your heart with love for someone else. Someone who can love you the way I never have, the way I never will." Caspian's tears were threatening to spill over but he managed to hold them in as he breathed shakily. She had to use every fibre of her being to stop herself from crying and to stop her voice from shaking. "I am so sorry for misleading you Caspian. I never wanted to see you hurt." She said as gently as possible and she turned around to leave but he grabbed her gently yet firmly around her wrist and pulled her face to face him.

"I don't believe you. Why are you lying to me? To yourself? Whatever it is Susan, we can face it together." He said shakily as he struggled to stop his voice from breaking. Still after everything she said, he still believed in their love. She yanked her hand from his and stepped back.

"You have to let me go Caspian." She said looking at him forcefully.

"I'll never let you go..." he declared passionately as his tears shone his eyes.

She looked up at him coldly, "Then you're a fool." She said harshly and she walked out the door appearing to be calm and collected. The instant she turned the corner silent tears streamed down her face, she put her shaking hand over her mouth to stop and sobs from escaping her lips whilst she quickened her pace and raced to her room. She slammed her door shut and her knees immediately buckled underneath her and she fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. For years she suppressed her emotions as best as she could, being strong for her and her siblings and always appearing to be the Queen she was. Every stab to the heart she ever felt was now draining out of her in heart wrenching sobs. She had managed to hold together her broken heart but now she had just shattered her own heart completely. She forced herself to move over to her bed and where she lay and sobbed into her pillow.

Lucy had seen Susan rush into her chambers and she knew something was wrong. She knocked on her door but there was no answer so she quietly walked into Susan's chambers "Su?" and she heard muffled crying and she raced over to the main part of Susan's chambers. Her face dropped at the sight of her big sister. Susan would always try to remain strong no matter how much her heart was hurting, the mere sight of her was enough to make Lucy's heart break for her. She walked slowly over to the bed and lay behind her. She wrapped her arm around her and held her until she was ready to talk. Susan put her arms on Lucy's and pulled her closer to her as she cried. After a while Susan turned in Lucy's embrace, to face her.

"I just told him I don't love him" said Susan sniffling as Lucy gently wiped away her tears.

"What? Susan why?" Lucy said as gently as possible. In between sobs Susan began to slowly tell her the terrible events of her day and that they also kissed at the ball...

"I had too, he would have lost everything...he deserves so much more." She said desperately as she began crying again gripping her hand near her heart. "It hurts Lu, it hurts...so much. I love him. But we can't be together." She confessed as she completely broke down again. Lucy only sighed lightly, now was not a time to lecture someone on faith and hope.

"Shhhh, I've got you, just let it all out" said Lucy, as she moved to lay further up the bed so Susan could cry into the crook of her neck as she stroked her head in slow repetitive motions to help sooth her. After some time Susan fell asleep out of exhaustion, and Lucy placed a blanket over them and decided to stay with her the night.

...

The next morning Susan awoke with a splitting headache and she felt completely emotionally drained, and exhausted. Her cheeks were red and puffy with salty tear stains streaking down her face. Her bloodshot eyes stung and burned. She looked up to see Lucy already awake.

"Hey," Lucy said in a gentle whisper.

"Hi." Said Susan, her voice was horse and her throat was dry. Lucy began to slowly stroke her hair.

"I'm going to fix you a nice hot bath and whilst you have a nice soak I'll go down to the kitchen and get us some breakfast. I'll see if Trufflehunter will brew you some herbs to help your headache. You just relax okay?" said Lucy. Her voice never went above a gentle whisper. Susan had spent her entire life looking after Lucy, now she was going to look after her.

Once Susan had gotten into her bath Lucy made her way down to the kitchens to find Trufflehunter already there.

"Good morning Queen Lucy, you are up early this morning." He said.

"Yes I've come to get me and Su so breakfast. Would you be able to brew some herbs for Susan please? She has a splitting headache."

"Oh of course." He said. As Lucy made some breakfast for herself and Susan, Trufflehunter was brewing some herbs."You were both absent from Dinner last night as was King Caspian; your brother's came to check on you but you had both fallen asleep in Queen Susan's bed chamber. I hope you are not both falling ill..." he said.

"Oh no Susan just has a headache." She replied with a smile. "So Caspian wasn't at dinner either?"

"No none one except the Professor has seen him since yesterday afternoon. He sent his apologies but he kept himself secluded for the night... here we are this will definitely help." He said placing a goblet on a tray of food and water Lucy had set up.

"Hopefully whatever it is will be sorted in no time... Thank you Trufflehunter!" Lucy said and she took to tray up the stairs.

...

Susan was sat on top of her freshly made bed in her silk robe as her hair hung wet across her shoulders, she sat hugging her knees, resting her head on them as she stared blankly into the wall. She felt so numb, so broken. How could she face him again? She can't stay in her chambers forever. She would just have to act as if she wasn't completely and totally in love with him... She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even see Lucy walk in, and set the tray down as she observed Susan. Lucy picked up the herbal tea and handed it to here.

"It will help." She said as Susan took it from her, gazing into the liquid. Lucy picked up Susan's hair brush and knelt behind her on the bed brushing her hair in soft strokes.

"Do you want me to tell Edmund and Peter?" she asked.

"No, theres no point. Plus Peter will blame himself after the conversation we had yesterday. Can we just...not tell anyone else?" Susan asked gently.

" I won't tell a soul." Vowed Lucy. "Here eat something and drink that up whilst it's still hot." She added as she handed Susan a plate of toast. She picked up a piece and held it to her mouth and her eyes began to water. She dropped it and turned to Lucy.

"How am I going to face him?" She asked as tears leaked down her face. Lucy wiped them away quickly.

"You will face him tomorrow. Today you can hide." Lucy said in a gentle but firm tone. Susan nodded and hugged her. "Su, I know you don't really want to listen about having faith and hope after everything we have all been through... especially you...but somehow it will work out. I truly believe you and Caspian are destined for each other."

"Then why were we forced into separation?" said Susan her voice cracking as more tears flowed down her face. Lucy sat rocking her gently.

"I don't know...but you were also brought back together." Replied Lucy, "You're going to get through this, you always do. Now come on you need to eat." Susan gathered herself and ate her toast.

"Thanks Lu, for being here for me" Susan said with a little smile.

"Well I thought after two lifetimes of you looking after me I probably owe you..." she said grinning and Susan smiled back at her. She looked down and started to stroke the silk of her robe deep in thought.

"I wish we just knew why we were here." Whispered Susan.

"Me too." Said Lucy as she hugged her

And little did they know that their wish would be shortly granted...


	21. Chapter 21

**I own nothing... Please Review!**

**And so the plot begins to unravel...**

Susan was taking all of her emotions out on archery practice. She was stood in the clearing as Trumpkin hurled target plates into the air as she shot each one into pieces. She moved at great speed never missing a target. "So you gonna tell me what all this high tense training is about?" Asked Trumpkin raising an eyebrow

"Nope" she said as she shot another plate.

"Doesn't have anything to do with pretty boy does it? He's been moping round the castle these past few days." He said, lingering to wait for an answer but she just looked at the floor guiltily and then regained her posture to shoot another plate down. "I'll take that as a yes."

"It's complicated DLF."

"I'm sure it is." He said and he studied her. Her eyes lacked their sparkle; her voice lacked its usual humour. "If you er...don't want to talk about it I understand...but if you wish to er confide in me your majesty, I will...more than gladly listen, or we could just continue to shoot plates." He added rather embarrassed as he shuffled around uncomfortably. She turned to him and smiled gently.

"Let's shoot plates." She answered smiling down at him.

"Right then." He said hurling another plate into the air for her to shoot.

...

Peter was stood by the window in the family room as Edmund and Caspian played a game of chess and Lucy read in a corner. "She's been doing that for hours now." Said Peter, more to himself than the others.

"What are you talking about Pete?" asked Edmund as he took Caspian's Queen with his Castle resulting with a grown from Caspian.

"Susan, she's been shooting plates with Trumpkin all morning."

Edmund glanced up worriedly and shot up over to Peter by the window to take a look. "What do you think is wrong with her." He asked in a worried tone. He knew Susan would only ever train in that way when something was bothering her. Caspian shifted uncomfortably in his seat and gazed at the floor with a tense jaw and deep pain filled eyes. Lucy just sat there intensely watching the scene before her unravel before her, with wide eyes as she glanced sideways at Caspian.

"I don't know; don't like asking her when she's like this she'd probably shoot me." Peter said with a snort as he slumped down into a chair. Edmund grinned at him.

"Yer I suppose Father Christmas didn't really think he was turning Susan into a deadly weapon when he gave her the bow and arrows." He said as he looked back her. "I don't understand females"

Lucy snorted "That's because male's brains can't function half as well." Peter hurled a cushion at her face. "See you resort to violence because you can't think of a witty remark fast enough"

"Oh yer?" challenged Peter.

"Yes." Lucy challenged back, looking up from her book.

"Well..." started Peter but his confident expression didn't last as he failed to think of one. Lucy, Edmund and Caspian sat there watching him with completely bemused expression.

"I rest my case" Lucy said triumphantly.

"Peter you know you should leave battle of wits to me." Edmund teased as he sat back down at the chess table.

"Oh shut up." Peter said with a huff.

...

Susan and Lord Alexander were sat in the enormous library at a table, translating some ancient texts.

"You see i think this one means sunrise, with it being the sun and all." Lord Alexander said with a smile. Susan gave him a half smile back, it never reached her eyes.

"Well if i remember correctly it translates sunset" She said looking at the pages intently.

"Could be sunrise." He challenged playfully.

"Well sinse i am ancient myself, i think my guess is the best bet."

"Ahh yes i forget your an old lady" he said smilng but her chuckle felt empty. "Susan, are you alright? You haven't seemed quite yourself these past few days."

She looked up at him and forced her beautiful practiced smile. "I'm fine." But he just looked at her, not really buying it. The large oak doors opened and they both looked towards it. Caspian walked through with Princess Serena clinging to his arm on his right, Lord Volcan by his left side,"Oh so this is the library?" Princess Serena asked looking up to Caspian flirtatiously. "I've never been fond of books. I dont like the smell."

Susan felt her stomach drop to the floor. This was the first time in days she had seen Caspian. Caspian smiled at the Princess and stopped dead in his tracks as he looked in Susan's direction to see her sat rather close with Lord Alexander. He swallowed nervously as his eyes locked with hers, they were of mixed emotions between pain and longing. Princess Serena dragged him over towards them with Lord Volcan. "Hello Cousin, your majesty." Princess Serena greeted coldly. "King Caspian, has been kind enough to give me a tour of Cair Paravel, before we leave tomorrow morning." She said pressing her palm against his chest, clearly dangling him infront of Susan. Caspian stiffed up completely as Lord Alexander looked between him and Susan.

"Yes, its usually customary for a King to be a good host." He said smiling at them, earning a glare from Princess Serena and Lord Volcan. He turned to Lord Volcan. "I'm sorry we haven't been introduced."

"Lord Volcan." he replied with a slight bow which Lord Alexander returned, knocking over a pile of books as he did so. He rolled his eyes at himself and bent down to pick up the books whilst Princess Serena laughed.

"Honestly cousin, if you weren't so clumsy i'm sure ladies would find you rather agreeable." She said snidely as he looked rather insecure as he picked up the books. Susan openly glared at her and bent down to help him.

"I think many ladies would find you agreeable my Lord, though i would warn them first hand about your two left feet." Susan said smiling at him, and he grinned back at her as they placed the books on the table.

"Yes clearly Queen Susan finds you very agreeable my Lord." Lord Volcan said. Caspian's insides churned as he paled slightly, his jaw tensed as he shifted uncomfortably. Susan briefly glanced at Lord Volcan with a glare in her eyes. Lord Alexander quickly looked between the two of them and turned to Lord Volcan as he continued. "Be careful of your heart Lord Alexander. Legends say that Queen Susan has stolen the hearts of many men, never to be returned to them..." he said jokingly with a smile.

"Yes so i've heard, ive also read she is like a siren calling the men to their deaths, or perhaps an enchantress. My favourite tale however is that she can grow horns and breathe fire." He said wryly as Lord Volcan glared at him. Susan couldn't help but grin. "You'll have to remember not to get on the wrong side of her. I'd hate to have her as my enemy my lord."

Caspian couldn't stand the tension in the room any longer. "Yes, well we should go..." he said avoiding looking at Susan.

"Oh perhaps you should show Princess Serena your workshop, Sire. King Caspian has a talent for craftsmanship, Princess." Lord Volcan said.

"I'd love to see it!" she said with a slight squeel. Susan knew she had no right to be jealous, but she couldn't help it. Not only was Princess Serena spending time with Caspian, he was also sharing something quite personal with her. Susan had never seen his workshop before. _For heaven sake Susan, you cant be together...move on._But she knew she would never move on, Caspian would always have her heart.

"I'll take you there now, Lord Alexander..." he said with a slight bow and he locked eyes with Susan and bowed a little lower to her. "Susan..."

Susan forced a small, empty smile as she looked into his eyes guiltly. They all turned and left Susan and Lord Alexander stood watching them. Susan plonked herself on her chair, with stiff, perfect posture as she stared blankly. Lord Alexander looked down at her and studied her for a moment. He may be clumsy but he was exceptional at reading people.

"Well, i certainly feel sorry for King Caspian, my cousin is very high maintance...So Lord Volcan seems pleasant, i've only just met him and i already want to punch him. Although if i did i would probably hurt myself more than him..." he sid sitting down next to her as he tried to get some kind of response...but nothing. "I couldn't help but feel the tension between you and the King, the sad looks in his eyes, the guilty ones in yours...what did you do?"

"I don't know what your talking about..." She said in an almost whisper as began flipping pages of the ancient texts. He furrowed his brow at her.

"Oh, its just at the grand ball i saw the way you both looked at each other... it's like you're meant to be."

"If it was meant to be, i wouldn't belong to another world." She said flatly.

"Well i hope you stay"

"Thanks... and thank you for helping to defuse the tension before." She said a little uncomfortably.

"Well thats what friends are for." He said smiling at her as he turned to look at the pages. "I still think it's Sunrise..."

...

The next day Caspian, Peter and Edmund and Lucy were stood on the main courtyard steps waiting for Susan to join them. She ran down the steps gracefully at halted by Lucy's side. Susan was stood in a pastel yellow, pink, purple and blue dress that was both fitted and flowing. Her hair was down and naturally wavy. She locked eyes with Caspian as he was admiring her beauty with deep pain and longing in his eyes. Her heart fell out of her chest as she looked away guiltily. Lucy gave her hand a small squeeze. King Phillip, Princess Serena and Lord Alexander approached them at the bottom of the steps.

"It was a pleasure to see you again my friends, have a safe journey back." Said Caspian smiling at them as he clasped hand with the men and kissed Princess Serena's hand.

"Thank you for inviting us." King Phillip said. He turned to Peter and Edmund shaking their hands as Lord Alexander followed in suit with Princess Serena curtsying to them as they kissed her hand. King Phillip kissed Lucy's and then Susan's. "I fear I leave with a heavy heart, for I was not able to claim yours Queen Susan." He said.

She smiled at him sincerely. "Well I hope you find a lady that will lift it once again King Phillip."

"I hope so indeed." He said smiling and he turned back to Caspian. "You think us both being young and rather attractive Kings we would be able to secure ourselves a beautiful Queen by now." He said laughing and Caspian forced a smile back to him as he and Susan glanced at each other uncomfortably.

"Lord Alexander, I shall miss your company." Susan said sweetly as she turned to him. He kissed her hand and smiled. "You won't be too much of a stranger I hope."

"As will I Queen Susan, It has been delightful meeting all of you." He said bowing once more to the King and Queens. And they all smiled back at him. He turned to walk down the steps and he tripped over his feet and stumbled down the last few. He turned back round and grinned at Susan who smiled and shook her head at him. Princess Serena held her head high and gave a low curtsy to Lucy and Susan, clearly looking down on them. But they forced their smiles and curtsied back to her. She turned back to Caspian, "I had such a wonderful time, i hope you will visit us in our Kingdom, my King." She said flirtatiously. Caspian glanced at Susan briefly but she refused to meet his eyes. He bowed his head to Princess Serena.

"It would be my pleasure Princess." He said in a kingly tone. She smiled and turned, giving Susan a haughty glance and she left for the carriage.

...

Susan went for a walk in the fields near the woods. She felt like she was being pulled in so many different directions caught in a war between her head and her heart. She paced fustratedly in the clearing as Argo (the horse Caspian had brought for her) danced around her, playing some kind of game with her as it faught for her attention. She was too lost in thought to notice and she lay down on the grass and put her hand over her face wearily. Argo trotted up to her head and started to sniff and nuzzle her head. Susan laughed and sat up stroking her muzzle. "Your so spirited." she said gently as it looked into her eyes. Susan dropped her hands as her eyes watered._ Caspian brought you for me..._ She wiped away her tears and sniffed as Argo nuzzled her gently, as if sensing something was wrong with her. "I can't do this anymore..." Susan whispered. Argo lay down behind her and Susan lent on her slighly, stroking her face. She felt so broken, so lost. After awhile she heard branches snap. She quickly turned towards the rustling near the trees. A huge muscley elf came staggering out of the woods. His clothes were dirty and torn, covered in blood. He had large gashes across his body. Susan quickly stood looking at him in shock. He locked eyes with her and smiled in relief before he hit the ground unconscious. Susan ran up to him, observing his injuries. _He will need Lucy's cordial__. _She got Argo to kneel for her as she flung him over her, with great effort and she led them back to Cair Paravel as quickly as possible.

...

Caspian, Peter, Edmund and Lucy came running into the chambers with worry written over their faces.

"Susan are you alright? We were told you needed my cordial." Lucy said looking over her for injuries.

"Not for me for him." Susan replied quietly, seeing they were all worried about her. They all turned to the bed to see a gigantic elf lay in the bed as Professor Cornelius checked his plus. "He came stumbling out of the woods. He's hurt badly Lu." Lucy nodded and walked over to him to give him a drop of her cordial.

"Where did he come from?" asked Peter

"I've no idea he passed out as soon as he saw me." Susan replied, taking a quick glance at Caspian who was looking at her with conflicted emotions.

Edmund snorted. "That scary looking were you?" Susan glared at him.

"Ed, not now." Peter said.

"Are you alright?" Caspian asked quietly. It was the first time he spoke to her in days. Her eyes locked with his.

"I'm fine" she said in an almost whisper. He let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

"He's waking up." Lucy said. They all moved around the bed and he looked up at them intimidated and afraid. Susan sat next to him on the bed and took his hand.

"It's alright your safe here. My names Susan, I found you just as you collapsed."

"Queen Susan of Old?" he asked. His manner was that of a child, so innocent a pure.

"Yes that's right. What's your name? She asked gently.

"Bear... my master called me Bear. Oh thank Aslan. I found you." He said smiling at her with gleaming eyes.

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked.

"I have travelled from Ettinsmore to explain why I brought you back," Bear answered

"You? You brought us back to Narnia?" Asked Lucy

"Why?" Added Peter

"Is Narnia in danger?" Joined Edmund

Susan looked at them all. "Give him a moment to explain." She said slightly irritated at their impatience with him. He had clearly been through I lot to get to them.

"Shall I start from the beginning?" he asked Susan with a big childlike smile.

"That would probably be best." She said gently.

"Have you ever heard of The Guardians?" he asked with wide innocent eyes.

"No." They replied in unison as Caspian and Professor Cornelius said "Yes"

They turned to look at Caspian. "The Guardians are a group of magical beings and talking beasts that were chosen by Aslan to protect a medallion called "The Auryn."

"Why have we never heard of them, or this Orryn?" Edmund asked as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Auryn." Susan corrected and he shot her an irritated look.

"The Auryn was created through dark magic, by the white witch at the dawn of time. It has the power to raise the dead." Professor Cornelius explained. "No one knew of its existence except Aslan. Once she was defeated, he himself chose a group to guard it from those who wished to abuse its power and raise her back from the dead. They became The Guardians, a secret society that was never to abandon their task."

"Well that doesn't explain how you both know about it and we don't." Peter said folding his arms across his chest.

"You see, when I found your horn, Queen Susan, I also found many history books about the legendary Kings and Queens of Old. Amongst those books was Mr. Tumnus' journal. He was one of the original Guardians."Professor Cornelius said.

"What?" Lucy said in complete shock. "He would have told us."

"He was bound to secrecy Lucy, as he stayed with you all in Cair Paravel, but he also listened out of any signs of rumours about the Auryn. He was to report back to the other Guardians, if there were any signs of danger." Caspian explained gently.

"After you left the first time, they were betrayed by one of their own. Eris, a witch corrupted by her own longing for greater power. She turned to the dark magic to get her hands on The Auryn, however the Guardians managed to fight her before she could finish the ritual to use its power. She was greatly injured and fled. Some thought her to be dead; some thought her merely biding her time until she was strong again. The Guardian's came to an agreement to split the Auryn in half. Each half would be hidden in secret, never to be joined again." Bear continued. "For hundreds of years, she must have searched until on the night of the star alignment she found my master. He was in Ettinsmore to trade for information about Eris and her whereabouts. He was the head of the Guardians, the only original one still living besides her. Others pasted on their duty through their lineage. He personally protected one of the halves, it was never to leave his neck, had he stayed in Indylasia, it would have been safe. She killed him and took the first half. He told me that only on that night could I use the stars alignment to bring you back to Narnia. To tap into a connection between the two worlds that was deeper than the deep magic itself."

"So why exactly are we back?" Lucy asked, still rather confused.

"We must find the other half before Eris can get her hands on it and return it to my master's daughter. She is now leader of the Guardians. They will protect it in Indylasia." Bear Replied.

"Indylasia?" Susan echoed quizzically.

"The home of the Guardians...only those who already know of its whereabouts can find it." Bear answered

"That's useful." Edmund said rather impressed.

"How exactly do we find this other half?" Caspian asked with a look of determination as he stood with his arms across his chest.

"I have the map that belonged to my master." Bear answered. "It will be quite a journey, and it won't be easy."

"It never is." Caspian said. "We will leave tomorrow, I'll have everything prepared; get plenty of rest Mr. Bear." They nodded and left the room. Susan stayed sat with him on the bed still holding his hand and Lucy stood smiling at him.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Susan said gently and he nodded. "It is a very brave thing you have done, going through such a journey on your own. I'd like to thank you for bringing us back Mr. Bear, even though it was done through such unfortunate circumstances."

"Bear, I like to be called Bear your majesty." He said with a sweet smile.

"You look like a big Bear, a big papa bear." Lucy said smiling.

"Your like a little bear cub." He said to her with a big grin that turned his eyes into half moon shapes. He turned to Susan with twinkling eyes. "Thank you for saving me your majesty."

"Oh please no titles. We prefer to be called by our names, by friends when in private, though many of them still occasionally refer to us by our titles." Susan said smiling. "You get some rest, now." And she and Lucy left him to sleep.

"Sounds like we've got quite the adventure ahead of us." Lucy said, as they walked through the corridor. "I cant believe all that time Mr. Tumnus had such a huge secret..."

"I'm sure if he wasn't sworn to secrecy he would have told us. If we were in his position we wouldn't have said anything either. He chose to stay with us, to be part of our family with Mr. and Mrs. Beaver." Susan said gently with a smile gracing her lips.

Lucy let out a small sigh. "I know... we were quite a strange looking family weren't we?"

"Even more so now, i think."

"At least we finally know how and why we are back. Now we just have to wait for Aslan to show." Lucy added.

"He probably will, when we least expect him too." Susan said giving her a knowing smile.

"DLF will not be pleased about being regent again so soon after the voyage." Lucy said grinning wickedly as Susan laughed.


	22. Chapter 22

**I own nothing... Please Review! Remember to check my profile to get an idea of the costumes :D**

Sir Gwaine, Bear, Nymeria, and Glenstorm were all prepared to leave as Peter and Edmund were**  
**finishing saddling their horses. Peter was dressed in his tan leather vest with a dark reddish brown tunic underneath. He wore brown pants and dark reddish brown leather boots with Rhindon strapped around his waist. Edmund was in a black leather vest with a blue tunic underneath with slits in the sleeves showing his dark purple underneath shirt. He wore black pants, with black leather boots. His two silver swords were strapped in a V across his back.

Caspian was in a thick plain hunter green shirt, a dark brown leather belt with his dark brown leather coat with slit sleeves. He wore his with brown pants and dark brown leather boots. He had been made a new sword that was strapped across him with his dagger at his belt. He was making his way down the steps speaking with Professor Cornelius, Trumpkin and Trufflehunter.

"Everything with be well looked after in your absence Sire, you just worry about coming home in succeeding in your journey." Professor Cornelius said.

"Yer coz if you don't I'm stuck as regent..." Trumpkin joked as Caspian grinned at him "So you just make sure that you keep your pretty boy head."

"Good luck your majesty." Trufflehunter said.

"Thank you my friends, I would be quite lost without you." Caspian said with his hand placed on Trumpkin's shoulder. The mains doors opened and Caspian's mouth dropped. Susan and Lucy walked out and made their way down the stairs. Susan's hair was down and naturally slightly wavy as a small plait went across her head, keeping her hair out of her face. She was in a plain dark red, sleeveless under dress with a rounded neckline. Her over dress was a hooded dress made from dark brown leather, with long laced sleeved, showing some of her skin, on her right arm you could catch a glimpse of her bracer underneath her sleeve. Around her waist was a leather bodice with a belt. The skirt of her dress has two slits down the front showing her under dress. Underneath she wore brown leather knee high boots. She had her quiver of arrows and her bow strapped around her back and her horn strapped to the right side of her belt. She looked every inch the archer queen. Lucy wore a dark blue, long sleeved, hooded dress with a red leather vest over it that was tied around her waist with a brown leather waist belt at her healing cordial, dagger and sword. Her hair had two French plaits down the sides finishing just behind her ears letting her straight hair flow down.

Susan locked eyes with Caspian and they both gazed through conflicted emotions. Lucy walked in between them and hugged Trumpkin.

"You be careful... my dear little friend..." he said.

"I will." She smiled back and she gave the professor and Trufflehunter a quick hug and went over to her horse. Susan finally turned to the three and smiled. She hugged Trufflehunter, kissed Trumpkin on the top of his head and kissed the professor's cheek and hugged him. "This won't be the last time you see us again your majesty." Professor Cornelius said wisely sensing something much deeper about her goodbyes.

"Just in case..." she said gently and he gave her a tighter squeeze looking at Caspian over her shoulder. He was watching them with true heartbreak in his eyes. Susan pulled back and smiled at them one last time, and they all bowed to her. She turned and walked towards Argo keeping her head to the floor as Caspian's gaze followed her.

"You are meant for each other my boy...remember that." Professor Cornelius said putting his hand on Caspian shoulder. He turned and looked at him

"She doesn't think so..." Caspian said in an almost whisper. He turned and smiled sadly and gave the Professor a quick hug. Caspian gave one last nod to his friends and he mounted Destrier. The five royals gave one last glance to their home and friend and they rode into the beginning of their new adventure.

...

They galloped at good speed with Nymeria easily at their pace. Through the woods, across the streams, into the fields until it was time to set up camp for the night on near the edge of a cliff in the woods overlooking the wilderness of Narnia.

Bear had the map displayed out in front of him, Caspian, Peter and Edmund. "Our heading is here." He said pointing to a picture of a small cave near mount Pire. "We will have to journey through the dark forest, and through Mount Pire of Archenland, to reach our destination as quickly as possible..."

"Of course, the dark forest...lovely." Edmund said with great sarcasm.

"Where is Indylasia?" Peter asked

"Here..." Bear replied, pointing near towards a cluster of mountains further west. "The guardians chose to live together in secret after Eris turned on them, their home is hidden in and enclose valley between the mountains, there is only one way through and that is through a stone wall behind a waterfall."

"So we get the Auryn and give it back to the Guardian's, sounds simple enough...too simple really, what the catch?" Asked Edmund

"If we make it through the dark forest alive, we then face the snowy peaks of Mount Pire, then once we reach the cave we must make it through what I'm guessing will be plenty of booby traps and tests. I doubt the Guardians would leave something of such high importance in just any old cave." Caspian said.

"That's right your majesty. We will be tested. Our wits, our strength, our courage. They were made to protect the Auryn, and that's exactly what they'll do." Bear added.

"We have fire..." Sir Gwaine shouted triumphantly. They all turned to face him.

"What do you want a medal?" chuckled Nymeria. Peter stood straight on alert.

"Where are the girls?" he asked in a worried tone as they all looked in opposite directions of the camp.

"Queen Lucy and Glenstorm went to the stream to get some water. Queen Susan..." Nymeria replied.

"Queen Susan is here..." Susan announced, holding some firewood.

Peter huffed, "You went off on your own?" She rolled her eyes and dropped the firewood near Gwaine.

"Come on Pete, Su can more than take care of herself." Edmund said smiling at her and she grinned back.

"She shouldn't be on her own at a time like this she could bump into any kind of danger..."

"And then she'll shoot it... you're over exaggerating we're not even out of Narnia yet, the real danger is the dark forest and beyond..." Edmund retorted. Susan sighed and sat leaning against a log with her arms folded

"She is sat right here...I had my horn Peter, had I suddenly forgotten what my bow is for, I would have called for you to come and save me." She said sweetly whilst fluttering her eyelashes.

"Well I just wouldn't go and save you, I'll leave that to Edmund and Caspian." Peter said teasing her, not noticing the look that Susan and Caspian exchanged, with Susan quickly looking away with guilty, sad eyes. Edmund however did not miss it.

Something wasn't right. Edmund had sensed something wrong with his sister and his best friend since the day after the ball. It didn't make much sense... the way they danced with each other, looked at each other it could make even the most cynical of people believe in love. The past few days he couldn't really recall seeing them talk to each other. Why did Susan look so guilty? So much pain was matched in their eyes, so much fear...fear! Susan feared leaving Narnia and Caspian more than anything... Caspian looked at her like his heart wouldn't beat without her. Maybe they quarrelled...but why would Caspian's eyes hold such torment and Susan's such guilt? It dawned on him...she let him go; she must have lied about her feelings. He didn't know exactly what happened or what made Susan change her outlook on everything, but he could see her withdrawing from herself, holding onto whatever strength she had left to save Narnia. Edmund looked between the two of them and Caspian saw him trying to figure it out, he turned to make his way over to the horses and he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Caspian looked back to see Edmund looking at him supportively as he gave him a quick comforting pat on the shoulder and he walked over to Susan and sat next to her. She finally looked into his eyes and she forced a sad smile. She knew he could tell something was wrong, she didn't need to explain. He put his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. She closed her eyes trying to focus on not crying as she lent her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist.

...

When Susan opened her eyes the night sky was filled with stars. She felt the soft grass beneath her head and she sat up slowly and looked at herself to see Edmunds black leather vest over her. She gathered she must have fallen asleep on him, she hadn't realised how physically and emotionally exhausted she really was.

"Well hey sleepy head. Taking naps now are we? Your age must be getting to you" Lucy teased softly. Susan turned her head towards the fire to see everyone sat around it, now looking at her. She smiled sleepily at her and moved to sit in between Peter and Lucy.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked, unintentionally leaning some of her weight on Peter.

"About two hours. We saved you some food." He said, smiling down at her.

"Thanks."

"You're so cute when you're sleeping Su." Lucy said smiling at her and she blushed sleepily in return.

Edmund snorted. "Yep, the mouth wide open, drool, not to mention the snoring."

Susan grinned wickedly at him and balled up his vest in her hands and threw it at him with as much force as she could muster. "I do not!"

"Well no one is as bad as Eustace. Wouldn't you agree Caspian?" Edmund asked turning to him as Caspian grinned.

"He snores like a wild boar." He replied. Susan and Caspian locked eyes and she mustered up a sheepish smile at him.

"Perhaps he could harmonize with Peter." She said teasingly in a soft voice. Caspian smiled gently at her in return, as Peter playfully elbowed her.

"Look!" whispered Bear loudly pointing towards some of the trees. They all turned and saw beautiful different coloured, small balls of twinkling lights. "I've never seen fairies before!" His eyes were lit like a child's in complete awe and fascination for life. They all smiled at him as he stood and moved towards them but they floated away from him and he frowned. Susan stood up and slowly walked towards a blue fairy. She quietly hummed a Narnian tune as she gently raised her cupped hands and it perched on her after hesitation. She slowly made her way over to Bear as he looked at the blue fairy with wide eyes.

"Fairy's are the most gentle and timid of creatures, you must first earn their trust if they are to approach you." She said gently whispering. "Hold out your hand slowly...that's it..." She began humming again as she slowly moved the fairy into his hands. "They love music, it helps to calm them." She explained. The fairies light began to dim in his hand.

"She looks like a tiny human with wings and pointy ears with long blue hair." He whispered grinning at Susan. "She's beautiful."

"They are." She said smiling. Lucy approached them with a golden fairy in her hands and she placed it on his wrist. His grin became wider and his eyes more alight. Susan smiled at Lucy and sang short beautiful vowel sounds. The fairy's came over to them hovering around her as she smiled. "You try." She said to Bear gently. He let out the same tuned as Susan as gently as he could and they all hovered around him, some resting on his shoulders and arms as others whisked around him. His mouth was wide open revealing a smile that had his face alight with purity. Caspian and Gwaine were now stood watching in awe.

"I've never seen fairies move like that." Whispered Gwaine as Glenstorm approached them.

"Fairies do not trust the human race quite so easily, they usually only ever reveal themselves to Narnian's and talking beasts." He said in a wise and ancient voice.

"They trust the Queens of Old." Gwaine replied

"It makes sense; they are the gentlest of creatures, who else better to reveal yourself to than the Gentle Queen." Caspian said watching Susan in complete awe as she held a green fairy.

"It's amazing." Gwaine said turning to him.

"Ahh, it's nothing new. Susan used to spend loads of time with the fairies in the golden age. It took a little longer before they trusted Lucy though. She would get so excited she would scare them off." Peter said grinning as he sat with Edmund just observing the scene, as they had seen it many times before. Susan and Lucy walked over to Caspian and Gwaine both had a fairy in their hands. Lucy smiled and held out the purple fairy to Caspian as he gently took it from her smiling. Susan passed the red fairy to Gwaine slowly but he moved to quickly to see it and it fluttered in his face quickly and flew off. His face fell and they all grinned at him. Susan and Caspian locked eyes, looking into each other's with conflicted emotions. "We should all get some sleep. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Lucy said, seeing their gaze.

...

Susan tossed and turned. She just couldn't sleep with thoughts of Caspian. She positioned herself to face towards the fire and she saw Caspian facing her as he slept on the opposite side of the fire. She moved her hand beneath her head and watched him. He looked so peaceful and ruggedly handsome as the shorter strands of his wavy locks fell across his face. The fire and shadows danced across his tanned skin. Susan swallowed with great effort, and then the pain washed through her once more, she could never be with him and she had just broken both of their hearts to protect him. How his must hate her. Susan's eyes began watering and she moved her head to look in the opposite direction.

Her eyes flew open in fear as she saw a fearsome ugly creature with reptile eyes, slimy skin and sharp teeth hovering above her. She was about to scream but it fiercely clamped his hands around her throat, choking the air out of her. Nymeria smelled something foul in the air as it woke her up and she opened her eyes widely to see Susan being choked to death as the rest of the creatures silently made their way towards the sleeping bodies. She lets out a furious snarl, that awoke the whole camp as the jolted up into sitting position. Caspian automatically searched for Susan and saw her being strangled. He grabbed his sword and unsheathed it. "Susannnn!" he yelled about to leap towards them, but Nymeria growled and leapt across the fire and onto its back tackling it onto the floor and away from Susan. She lay there gasping for air as Caspian made his way towards her but he was stopped in his path by another Orc. Peter, Edmund, Gwaine and Glenstorm were already fighting furiously cutting each goblin and Orc in their path down. Bear stood against a tree in pure fear as Lucy stood in front of him protecting the two of them as she fought off a goblin. Caspian swung his sword, delivering powerful blows and deflecting the Orcs. It was enormous; no doubt the leader of the pack. Advancing on Caspian backing him into a tree, it had the strength of many men and Caspian wouldn't be able to hold him off for much longer. It suddenly jolted and roared in pain giving Caspian the upper hand as he disarmed it and stabbed his sword through its chest. It fell to the floor on its face and Caspian saw one of Susan's arrows in its back. He looked up shocked to see Susan sat weakly on the floor facing him with her bow in her extended hand. A goblin sneaked up behind her lifting its axe in the air. Caspian's eyes opened in pure fear and anger, Susan looked behind her and she moved back as quickly as she could just missing his blow. She suddenly heard a yell that sound like a raging panther as it sent shivers up her spine. Caspian was suddenly in front of her deflecting another blow that was being sent her way and he kicked the goblin in the stomach sending him flat on the ground as he stabbed him in the chest.

He looked around the camp to see Edmund easily finish off the last creature as the rest lay dead on the floor. He quickly rushed to Susan who was breathing heavily trying to regulate her breathing once more. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly as he dropped his sword and bent down to help her stand, his arms snaked around her waist supporting her and her arms lay onto of his. Her body pressed against his as they both breathed heavily, looking into each other's eyes. "I'm fine, thank you..." she replied gently, her voice was hoarse from the Orcs tight grip. Caspian gently lifted her chin to inspect her neck that was already beginning to bruise, his brow furrowed and his eyes held deep concern and pain as he gently caressed her neck with a ghostly touch so not to hurt her. She automatically moved her hands to rest on his chest. "You saved my life...again" she said hoarsely looking deeply into his eyes. "Thank you."

"Anytime..." He replied tenderly looking back into her eyes.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Edmund yelled sheathing his sword as he looked around him. Susan and Caspian turned their head towards him as Caspian held her slightly closer to him, protectively and she kept her hands against his firm chest.

"They were Orcs and Goblins. It doesn't make much sense they are creatures created in Underland. They have no soul and are barbaric in every sense. Why would they attack us? What were they doing above ground?" Bear asked with fear in his voice as he looked at the many dead bodies before him.

"Perhaps they work for Eris, you said yourself that she was hiding somewhere. It make perfect sense for it to be in Underland, very few creatures know how to get in and out of there." Lucy said as she wiped the cut on her cheek.

"If so she would have sent them after the map to find the other half of the Auryn" Glenstorm said.

"We should memorise it and burn it. We cannot risk it falling into her hands." Caspian said to them as he still held onto Susan, keeping her upright.

"I agree." Edmund said as Bear took out the map and laid it on the floor.

"Once we've burned it we should move on, we can't stay here. There may be more close by." Caspian said as they nodded to him and Peter, Edmund Gwaine and Bear studied the map. Susan looked up into Caspian's eyes; she could feel his heart beating wildly under her open palms as he looked back at her. Susan couldn't control herself in such close proximity to Caspian, she was supposed to be convincing him she wasn't in love with him, not pressing herself up against him and looking longingly into his deep dark passionate eyes. She cleared her throat which hurt her fiercely as she stepped away from him. Gently she reached up and touched her neck as she winced. Caspian was about to take another step towards her but Nymeria walked in between the two of them.

"Are you alright your majesty?" she asked looking up at Susan.

"I'll be fine. Thank you for coming to my rescue. A couple more seconds and I probably would have been dead." She said hoarsely. Caspian felt himself pale at the thought. All he wanted was to hold her, tell her how much she meant to him. To tenderly kiss her neck until she felt better. He swallowed hard and looked at the floor. She wouldn't let him; she rejected his feelings for her before he even had the chance to tell her. But she was so confusing and frustratingly stubborn. She would say one thing but her eyes would say another, he knew she had feelings for him; he knew she felt the deep connection between them both. And he wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

"It was no problem. You should drink some water, it will help." Nymeria replied. Susan and Caspian shared a brief look and Susan turned to check on Lucy and Bear as Caspian watched her withdraw from him even more.

...

**Underland**

Eris was sat on her throne of metal thorns picking underneath her long sharp, green painted nails, with a dagger. The huge double doors opened and Barbas walked through and bowed deeply before her.

"Well?" She asked coldly, not looking up at him as she continued to pick at her nails.

Barbas straightened and took a deep breath. "They failed my Queen. All of them dead."

She looked up at him with a face of stone as she rose from her throne and walked towards him. "You sent your best, didn't you?" she asked sweetly making him rather nervous as he remembered what she did to Enross.

"Yes my Queen"

She looked him straight in the eyes as she threw her dagger sideways sending it into the heart of one of her goblin guards. Its eyes opened in shock and it collapsed onto the floor staining it with its black blood. Barbas swallowed heavily. "Clearly they were not good enough!" She shrieked as she strode past him and waved her hand over the metal basin of water. It rippled and revealed Peter and Edmund throwing the map into the fire, watching it burn to ash. She let out a scream that one would have thought belonged to a Banshee. "We have lost the element of surprise and now they have burnt the map!" She roared as she swiftly moved to be inches away from Barbas' face. "Tell me Barbas, how am I supposed to get the other half of the Auryn now? If they do not survive their journey through the dark forest, what will I do then? They are the only ones who know of its location" She said sweetly in an almost whisper, as she slowly moved her hand up his large chest.

"Then we must make sure that they stay alive your majesty."

She smiled at him beautifully. "Of course my darling subjects would be too conspicuous. However they would never leave a damsel in distress on her own... You know what they say, never send a man to do a woman's job." She said in a low voice as she continued to caress Barbas. "You and your deadliest will stay close by but will remain unseen and unheard...understood?" She said, her tone turning deadly.

"Perfectly, your majesty."


	23. Chapter 23

**I own nothing... Please Review! Remember to check my profile to get an idea of the costumes :D  
Just a small chapter I wanted to throw in there... Thank you all for your kind and supportive reviews**

For another two days they travelled towards the outskirts of the dark forest. It was dark and pouring with rain as a storm approached. They came across a medieval style inn placed across from the dark forest.

"We should stay the night; we can't head through the dark forest when it's like this." Edmund shouted from his horse trying to be heard above the rain. They all dismounted their horses and they suddenly became jittery as they backed away from the direction of the forest.

"They won't go through there my liege." Glenstom said to Caspian. "Permission to take the horses back to Cair Paravel Sire? I can inform the council and Lord Trumpkin of your current outcome and destination."

"If you should wish it my friend. Permission granted. Have a safe journey back home." Caspian said clasping arms with him.

"And you on your journey onward. Your majesties." He replied giving them all a bow before galloping off with the horses in pursuit of him.

They all stood looking after him getting drenched to the bone. "Let's go inside" said Peter.

"It looks like this place will be filled will all kinds of folks your majesties... best not let them know who you are." Sir Gwaine said and they nodded to him. Caspian walked towards Susan and Lucy who had their hoods up.

"Keep your hoods up." He said, mainly looking at Susan through his dripping strands of his hair. Both the girls nodded and kept close to him with their heads down as they entered the inn. The main room was a tavern filled with groups of drunken outlaws, black dwarves, the odd minotaur, a hag and a group of fawns sat in the corner minding their own business. They approached the bar.

"What can I get for you?" asked the rounded, ginger bearded man in a gruff voice.

"We would like some rooms for the night." Peter said confidently.

"Only got one room left, but it's a big one." The bartender said as he wiped a wooden jug.

"We'll take it." Edmund said quickly.

"Best sit by the fire and get warm" Replied the bartender.

...

Once they were all dry from the fire Caspian Edmund Peter and Gwaine stood at the bar getting them drinks. Susan, Lucy, Bear and Nymeria watched them as a group of outlaws made their way over to the boys.

"This is our territory... friends." Said the leader of the outlaws.

"I don't see your name written on it... Pal." Edmund replied.

"You should all leave, you don't belong here." One outlaw threatened as he reached for the hilt of his sword. Susan and Lucy quickly made their way over to them.

"Last time I checked these lands were under rule of the High King and the Kings and Queens of old." Gwaine replied as he too reached for his sword. Both he and the outlaw unsheathed their swords at the same time pointing them at each other. Everyone else then quickly joined in, their swords pointing in different directions. Susan dropped her hood as she rolled her eyes and made her way forward.

"Oh for heaven's sake, let's play nice children." She said gently, a slight smile tugging at her lips as she touched the ends of several swords making the men drop their fighter's stance. "If we're going to play together we must learn to share." She guided Peters arm down and turned to the leader of the outlaws, his sword was pointed directly at her chest. Caspian had refused to drop his sword whilst she was in a compromising position and he pointed his at the leader, ready to protect her. She remained completely calm as she gently guided the tip of the sword down. "There is plenty of room for all of us. We are not here to cause trouble; we only seek shelter for the night." She said smiling at the outlaws, fluttering her eyelashes very slightly. The outlaws stood admiring her beauty and charm. One of the dopey looking outlaws smiled dreamily at her as he unskilfully fluttered his eyelashes back.

"We'll then the first rounds on me!" Shouted one long ginger bearded outlaws and the rest of them cheered as the royals and their friends smiled and relaxed.

...

They all sat together near the fire drinking and laughing. Lucy sat plaiting the ginger outlaw's long beard as the rest had manly talks and drinking contests. Susan stood by the window and smiled gently at them all. Caspian made his way over to her and passed her a drink of Spiced wine. She smiled at him gently. "Thank you" she said and she took a small sip she could feel it warm her to the core. She lent her head against the wall and looked out at the rain.

"That was very impressive how you handled things back there." He said in a low and tender voice. She smiled and blushed slightly.

"Well I didn't see much point in there being a brawl over room at the inn."

"The gentle queen indeed" He said smiling dashingly at her as he lent on the other side of the window. She felt her heart quicken and a lump rise in her throat. She shifted uncomfortably and smiled a very little as she looked out of the window. Lighting suddenly lit the night sky quickly followed by a loud thunder. Caspian noticed how she suddenly jumped and took a step back from the window, he eyes filled with slight fear. He turned and saw Peter, Edmund and Lucy all sat stiffly with the same expression on their faces no longer laughing and having a good time.

"Are you alright?" He asked Susan taking a step closer to her.

She looked down rather sheepishly. "The thunder... they sound like bombs." She said in an almost whisper.

"Bombs?"

"They are weapons used in my world. They are dropped from the sky and can destroy many buildings in a large explosion. Hundreds of Thousands of people were killed in my world. Their homes and lives destroyed in a matter of seconds. Some bombs are so powerful they can destroy an entire city in one blow." She replied slowly. Caspian was completely horrified.

"Your world sounds horrific."

"Yes It is. It's not like here... everything is bigger, more powerful, and more deadly. There is barely any beauty left and no magic. Our world was destroyed by man and his greed for power and wealth."

"I see why you don't like your world. It is perfectly understandable why you all fear thunderstorms." He said gently gesturing towards her siblings. Susan turned and smiled gently and reassuringly at them as they began to relax into normalcy. Thunder rippled through the sky once more and Susan sat down looked out the window as she tensed up, clearly trying not to show she was afraid. Caspian sat next to her and put his hands on top of hers comfortingly. All he really wanted to do was hold her tight until her fears melted away. She looked down at their hands as she felt a fire rush through her skin as her fingertips tingled. "I won't let anything hurt you." Caspian vowed passionately. She looked back into his tender eyes and she smiled at him. She knew she should let go of his hands, but she couldn't she needed his comfort, his touch, all she wanted was his strong, protective arms around her as his intoxicating sent engulfed her. Instead she gently and lightly caressed his fingers with hers. His ring on his index finger caught her attention; she had never seen him without it on since she had returned. Caspian watch her as his heart pounded out of his chest. "It was my father's" He said gently. She moved her fingers lightly around it and smiled at him.

"It's lovely." She replied looking deeply into his eyes. Caspian saw her barriers shoot up around her as she suddenly withdrew herself, his brow furrowed and he looked at her hurt and confused. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes as she moved her hands away from his as she mentally slapped herself.

"Susan...please don't..." He began but she cut him off as she rose from her seat.

"It's been a long day; I think I'll head up." She said and she turned to him and forced a smile. "Thank you for being such a good friend." Caspian felt like it was a slap to the face and she stood and left him sat there with a pained expression on his face. Susan made her way up the stairs as tears began to form in her eyes. She hated herself for saying that to him, she was going to have to be even more guarded from now on. She was definitely not to be left alone with him. It was just so hard; no matter how hard she tried she would just drop her barriers and open up to him. Not even her own siblings had the power to do that. It was just Caspian, he saw her for everything she was, and she didn't have to hide herself from him she could just be the real Susan. It tore her apart that she had to lie to him but she moved her pain aside as she crawled into bed and allowed sleep to claim her.


	24. Chapter 24

**I own nothing... Please Review! Remember to check my profile to get an idea of the costumes :D**

**Thank you all so much for your kind, supportive and enthusiastic reviews – they mean alot!  
**

Peter watched Susan leave Caspian's side to head for bed, with a heavy heart. He was glad that she had put up some boundaries to protect herself in case they leave, but he wanted her to be happy and Caspian made her happier than anyone else could. He took a deep sigh as he ruffled his hair and slouched into his chair as he looked into the large fire. It was hard allowing Caspian to rule as High King but as Aslan had told him and Susan, their time was up. Caspian was a great King even though Peter found it hard to admit. Honestly if he hadn't had his siblings he wouldn't have made it through his first several years as reigning King, what Caspian had achieved was admirable and honourable. _I suppose he's good enough for Susan. _He remembered when he was six years old, he was sat reading a fairytale book to her as he improved his literacy skills, she looked up to him this big bright eyes and a beautiful smile. "One day I'm going to marry a Prince" she said to him. "And we'll live happily ever after." Peter sat there smiling to himself at the fondness of the memory. _Caspian is her Prince. _He recalled how she used love romance and fairytales and the idea of magic when she was younger, as she grew into her teens she became a sponge that soaked up knowledge, but it never changed her love for romance and the idea of something...bigger out there. It was the war that changed her. Changed them both. They had to grow up too quickly to help their mother take care of Edmund and Lucy whilst their father was at war. He remembered how they would both hide news articles and turn off the radio whenever the younger siblings were there. They didn't want their innocence taken from them but unfortunately it didn't work for Edmund, he was old enough to understand, however thankfully Lucy maintained her innocence. Narnia was their salvation; it brought them together, allowed Peter and Susan to fit in. They all were a big family in a beautiful magical land where they all mattered. It hurt so much to be stuck in England after ruling for 15 years. Then he felt like he had something to prove once they returned, but throughout the war against the Telmerines he made the journey from boy to man. Nothing could describe the pain of being told he would never return to Narnia. He quietly admitted to himself that once he had returned to his own world he buried himself in his studies, took his frustration out on a punch bag daily. Yet he felt ashamed that he was not there for Susan in the beginning. He failed to see how much she loved Caspian, he should have realised sooner, after years of men begging for her hand he never saw her look once at them the way she looks at Caspian. He wished with all of his heart that they could stay in Narnia. They could be who they really are, Narnia was their home, a world full of magic, and he couldn't bear the thought of leaving again. But he knew that it was more than likely. He silently swore to himself to be a rock for Susan to lean on, because deep in his heart he feared that once they were made to leave, his sister would not be able to piece her heart back together.

...

Once everyone had eaten and freshened up, the next morning, they said their goodbyes to the outlaws and entered the dark forest. It was a place where the sun did not shine, the shadows engulfed the land, and the trees were dead as the muddy ground was covered in crispy brown leaves. The fog made it difficult to see too far ahead as the forest made strange sounds, one would connect it with the sound of a creaking floorboard as the crows flew up ahead or perched in the trees watching their every move. All of them had their weapons drawn at the ready for any kind of danger. Edmund jumped off a log and landed in a thick puddle of mud. It squelched beneath his feet as he lifted them to observe the large amount of mud trailing on his boots. He rolled his eyes and made a disgusted sound. He continued walking at the head of the group with Caspian and Peter when he swore he heard someone scream. "Did you hear that?" He asked looking around to see which direction it came from.

"Hear what?" Peter asked, another scream echoed through the air, this time more distinctive and much closer. All of them turned to the direction of leaves rustling and twigs snapping, as they held their weapons out for the ready. Eris came stumbling out before them with a fearful expression and tear filled eyes. She wore a plain, peasant, emerald green dress that was now covered in mud. Her olive skin had smudges of dirt across it and her blonde hair was falling out of a messy bun. She suddenly held her hands out before her as they stared at her in shock. On her wrist was a silver charm bracelet with many silver heart charms filling it.

"Please don't hurt me!" she gasped helplessly. They all lowered their weapons.

"We mean you no harm my lady" Caspian said gently so not to frighten her.

"Please help me!" She said urgently as she grabbed onto Edmund arm as he helped her to stand straight.

"What are you running from?" Lucy asked

"Them!" Eris yelped as Edmund moved her behind them all defensively. They followed her gaze and saw three large, brutal Orcs, immerging through the fog, charging towards them with weapons in their hands.

"Do they never give up?" Nymeria asked rhetorically as she crouched down low ready to pounce. Susan shot one through the neck and it collapsed dead before it was even close to them. The second clashed swords with Peter as they battled for control through their strength. Peter unlocked their swords and punched it in the jaw with all his might. The Orc barely reacted and he slowly turned his face back to Peter and roared as he knocked him through the air with one punch. Peter made no sound as he lay there in excruciating pain as the air was knocked out of him. Lucy ran to his side. Caspian and Edmund both took it on, each delivering strong blows. The third headed for them, Gwaine blocked his blow whilst releasing a battle cry as Nymeria jumped on its back with a vicious snarl. Caspian and Edmund worked as one as they won the upper hand as Edmund disarmed it and Caspian stabbed it. Nymeria was knocked into a tree and she slumped against it as the third Orc kicked Gwaine to the floor and it turned and ran towards Eris who stood firmly to the spot with fearful eyes. Susan ran in front of her and quickly shot another arrow as the Orc jumped over a log through the air. It penetrated through the centre of its forehead and he fell backwards to the ground.

They all gathered themselves as the rest of them stood up panting for air. Susan turned to Eris. "Are you alright?" She asked gently.

Eris hung her mouth wide open with fear and shock as she nodded slowly.

"Why were they after you?" Bear asked with innocent fearful eyes.

"They were hungry I suppose, they been chasing me for awhile, I didn't think they would follow me into the dark forest...well I was wrong" She said breathily with her hand on her chest as if trying to calm it.

"Well your safe now" Peter said in a Kingly tone as he held his side.

"What are you doing here? No one in their right mind comes through here. There are dark magic forces at work here." She said innocently.

"We are on a quest, heading towards Mount Pire in Archenland" Bear replied as the rest of them slightly rolled their eyes. They did not wish for strangers to know of course Bear naturally thought nothing would come of it.

"I know a short cut there! Please let me show it too you...it's the least I can do after you saved my life." Eris offered sweetly.

Susan and Caspian shared brief a contemplating look. "That would be most useful to us, thank you." Peter said smiling at her. "What's your name?"

"Eden...I'm sorry I do not know yours..."

"This is High King Caspian, King Edmund, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy, our good friends Sir Gwaine, Nymeria and Mr. Bear. I am King Peter; it is a pleasure to meet you Eden."

"The Kings and Queens of Narnia! Oh it's an honour to meet you your majesties." She said with a curtsy. "But we should keep moving it's not safe to linger in the dark forest, we will only be safe once we reach Archenland." They all nodded and moved onwards as Eris lingered to look at the three dead Orcs before her. She smirked slyly and looked behind her where Barbas and a large pack of Orcs where watching them and she tore off a silver heart from her bracelet and dropped it onto the ground as she followed the rest of them.

...

They moved on through the forest, trudging tiresomely through the mud not noticing how the shadow creatures followed them through the trees. Lucy had an odd feeling like something was behind them watching them intently. She briefly looked behind her and saw only dark shadows lurking behind them. She shook her head at herself; she always did have a wild imagination. He heard a sound rather like a jackal and she froze on the spot and slowly turned her head. Still all she saw was shadows; her eyes grew wider as she swore she saw one of them distinctively move. She quickly turned her whole body to look around them. They were surrounded by shadows even darker than normal ones. As she observed the scene she overlooked a pair of red eyes staring back at her, she quickly turned back to look as she saw the formation of shadow creatures that where shaped rather like monkeys only with red eyes and sharp teeth. One leaned closer to her with wide blood thirsty eyes and hissed at her, she quickly twisted on her heals. "Run!" She screamed and started running onwards as they leapt after them. They all quickly turned to see Lucy running towards them with what seemed like an army of shadow creatures chasing her. They turned and ran following in pursuit of Lucy. They stumbled and jumped over mud holes, logs and rocks, all panting for air as their bodies screamed at them from running at such a speed. Eris unintentionally tripped over a branch. Edmund and Gwaine ran back to help her up but they all quickly turned to see the shadow creature's inches away from them. Eris' lips parted slightly as she looked at them with deadly eyes and the suddenly swirled into the colour of blood red. The shadow creatures skidded to a halt and yelped back in fear as they retreated from her. Edmund and Gwaine watched them with wide eyes filled with confusion. She looked back up at them with confused eyes. "Maybe they changed their minds." Gwaine said.

"Let keep moving they may come back." Edmund said as Eris nodded and they all turned to run towards the rest of them who had now stopped to wait for them.

They all continued running until they reached an ancient large cobblestone bridge with ancient texts engraved into it as moss grew over the sides. A fast current river moved loudly beneath it. They all stopped in front of it as they panted heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

"The other side is Archenland" Bear said with a relieved smile. The all let out relieved half smiles through their heavy breathing.

"We're not safe until we're across it." Caspian said glancing at Susan who had her hand placed gently over her stomach as she concentrated on the floor trying not to feel sick. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. Peter, Eris, Edmund, Nymeria and Gwaine crossed to the other side first with Caspian close behind them. Bear, Susan and Lucy where still on the other side as Lucy hand her hands on her knees bracing herself, trying not to feel dizzy. Susan gently placed her hand on her back.

"Come on we can rest on the other side." She said to them both. They just stepped onto the bridge when a thunderous roar erupted and the bridge broke apart sending huge rocks flying through the air, as a giant troll created from both the bark of wood and rocks **(imagine the creature out of snow white and the huntsman**), immerged from under the bridge. On the other side everyone's eyes opened in fear, except from Eris' as they watched Susan Lucy and Bear being launched through the air and falling flat to the ground. A boulder headed for Lucy and she rolled to the side just in time as it landed on the skirt of her dress trapping her.

"Lucy!" Susan shouted as she scrambled up to help her. Bear was much closer and he griped the bottom of the boulder and tensed his enormous muscles and gritted his teeth as he used his great strength to lift the boulder enough to free Lucy. Susan quickly helped her up as Bear dropped the boulder with a large thud.

"Behind you!" Caspian yelled as the troll stood behind them in a territorial position as it glowered down at them. His heart was beating out of his chest as he helplessly watched Susan, Lucy and Bear turn to face it. Their mouths dropped open as they stood in fear. It let out and enormous roar inches from their faces.

"Run." Susan said in a dead, even tone. Not one of them hesitated to turn on their heels and run as fast as their leg could carry them. Bear took hold of Lucy's hand and dragged her along side of him so she could keep up with his speed. Susan was not too far behind as she scrambled away from the trolls grasp. On the other side the rest of them ran alongside them helplessly as Eris followed in a light jog to keep up.

"Susan watch out!" Edmund yelled as the troll took a swipe at her but she leaped into a forward roll over a log and quickly continued running, reaching out for Bear's other extended hand. The current of the river had gotten much stronger and Susan looked to the drop hearing the waterfall as the three of them headed straight towards the end of the cliff.

"No" Peter shouted

Bear grasped hold of Susan's hand and they all quickly glanced at each other in understanding. Susan glanced over to the other side to see Caspian already stood panting at the end of the cliff; their eyes locked briefly, Caspian's showed pure fear as he slightly shook his head, and Susan's showed both fear and determination. She quickly looked back in front of her as they leapt off the cliff missing the troll's deadly swipe at them as it released a deadly roar.

"No!" Edmund, Peter and Caspian screamed as they saw them disappear into the water. They all raced down a large hill, through trees and rocks until they reached the lake. They stared at it wide eye as they searched for Susan Lucy and Bear but there was nothing but water. Bear suddenly emerged from the water with Lucy in his arms as they both gasped for air. Susan quickly followed as she emerged flipping her hair out of her face and arching her back as she took a huge gasp for air. On land, everyone sighed in relieve except for Eris who just watched them through glowering eyes. As Susan, Lucy and Bear swam to edge; they scrambled to stand, as their bodies shook from the cold. Edmund and Peter helped Bear and Lucy out of the water.

"Let's make camp here. We need to get you out of your wet things and get you warm before you catch your deaths." Peter said

"I'll make a fire" Gwaine volunteered.

Susan locked eyes with Caspian and he moved towards her as she was half in the water shivering, struggling to keep her balance as she tried to stand. He let out a breath of relief as she smiled wearily at him still trying to contain as much oxygen as possible. He walked through the water not caring about the freezing temperature as he wrapped her in his arms, one arm around her waist, the other supporting her head against him. She leaned into him and returned his embrace and let out a weary sigh of relieve. She felt him kiss her head; his soft warm lips lingered against her skin. She closed her eyes as she breathed in his intoxicating scent. She felt as safe in his arms as she shivered against his warm body.

"Let's get you warm." He said leading her out of the water.

Peter helped Lucy take off her gifts, leather vest, boots and her blue overdress, which he hung on a branch to dry leaving her in her brown under dress with long sleeves. She flopped on the floor near to Eris, shivering and her jaw chattering and Peter sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her sharing his body heat. Bear took off his boots and jacket and sat on the floor with Nymeria sprawled across him giving him as much heat as possible whilst Edmund and Gwaine quickly built a fire. At the same time Susan stood trying to unbuckle her quiver but it was too much for her shaking hands.

"May I?" Caspian asked like a true gentleman.

Susan looked up at him and nodded, everyone else was busy... Caspian moved closer to her and unbuckled her quiver and gently set it on the floor, as he rose to standing position he took in the sight of her shivering body and he swallowed hard. She moved her hands behind her to try and undo the laces of her leather bodice but they were too knotted for her to succeed. She locked eyes with Caspian who was silently seeking permission to help her and she blushed and looked to the floor as she turned around for him keeping her arms close in as she shivered uncontrollably. Caspian heart was beating out of his chest as he unknotted her laces. He had fantasised about doing this so many times, under different circumstances of course. Her siblings were only several steps away from them trying to get warm and he pushed the thought aside. As he continued to unlace her bodice Susan shivered from his touch and the mere thought of him undressing her. Luckily she was already shivering so it went rather unnoticed and she moved to hold her wet hair over the side of her. Caspian became distracted by a single drop of water slowly rolling down her milky, tantalizing neck. He thought he was about to go crazy as he felt an inflamed fire, writhe beneath his skin. Once he finished her bodice she turned back to him with a pretty pink blush across her cheeks as she looked at him shyly. Caspian took a small step back and looked away from her out of respect as she shimmied down her leather dress leaving her in her sleeveless, dark red under dress. She stepped out from it and flung it over a branch and sat on a large boulder completely exhausted as she held her arms shivering. Caspian took off his leather coat and draped it round her shoulders before kneeling on the ground in front of her. Susan smiled at him and wrapped herself tightly in his coat. It was so warm, and it smelt of Caspian, so intoxicating and alluring, as she discreetly shifted her head so she could inhale its scent.

"May I?" Caspian asked again whilst gesturing to her boots. She blushed deeper and nodded. He slowly lifted the hems of her skirt and pulled off her boot, his fingers slightly caress her calf as he placed her foot back on the ground, to repeat again on the other foot. Susan's heart was beating out of her chest and Caspian looked into her eyes with both a passionate but tender and slightly timid gaze.

"Thank you" She said quietly and completely heartfelt.

"No problem." He replied ardently as he smiled at her tenderly. She smiled back but broke their eye contact by looking at the floor. Caspian look at her and opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted.

"Su come sit by the fire you need to get warm." Edmund said as he approached her and guided her over to the fire. She stole a backward glance at Caspian who was looking after her and she sat in between her brothers as they both wrapped their arms around her shoulders. She put her arms through Caspian's coat and buried her nose in the collar feeling safe and warm, as Caspian join them by the fire.

Edmund looked around the camp, most of them had drifted off to sleep, Gwaine and Eden (Eris) had fallen asleep next to each other, Nymeria fell asleep across Bear as he slept leaning upright against a tree trunk, and Lucy was curled up into Peter who was snoring gently. Edmund glanced at Susan who was now curled up in a tight foetal position on the grass between Pete and himself. Caspian's coat drowned her as the collar was positioned over the bottom half of her face. He sighed wearily. _She must really love him._ He looked to the side of him to see Caspian leaning against a log watching Susan as she slept. Edmund couldn't think of anyone better for Susan, no matter how strong she was she was also fragile and misunderstood. Very few people knew Susan, the real Susan at her very core; it was such a shame because she was such a rare person with as much beauty on the outside as there was on the inside. But he could tell Caspian saw her, he saw through her defences and somehow...he would never understand... he also broke them down helping to free her and become the real Susan once again, until these recent days when she seemed to close up again. Not only did he clearly love and worship her, he would clearly to whatever it took, go to any extreme to protect her. And she needed much protection, though she would never admit it. Edmund would feel much more at ease with letting her go to such a man as Caspian, because he knew she would never be in better hands. If only they could find out if they were allowed to stay. Edmund had rather lot of hope and faith; it didn't make sense for them to be told they would never come back for them to only return again. Plus he just had a feeling about the entire situation, and it was a good feeling.


	25. Chapter 25

I own Nothing... Please Review! I love Reviews! :D  
Just some fluff as they make their way to the cave. I mean I can only describe trees and a mountain so far. Haha! They were green and brown...and it was big LOL

Susan woke at dawn before the others, she stood up sleepily and wrapped Caspian's coat tighter around her as she walked over to the tree where her outer dress hung. She grabbed her things and headed to the waterfall to bathe. She walked behind it as she watched her feet when some movement caught her attention. She looked up and her mouth dropped open as she saw Caspian already bathing under the waterfall. He climbed out and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Susan. She felt herself suddenly become very hot as her blood heated flaring through her body like an untamed fire. She felt her cheeks grow warm as she looked at Caspian stood in just his pants. His chest and abdomen were muscley and refined but just enough to go with his tall broad shouldered body. His hair was out of his face as droplets of water dropped from his shorter rebellious strands. Susan couldn't stop herself from watching trickles of water rolling down his tanned perfect, god like body as his pants clung to him. She struggled to swallow as she stood there breathless as she yearned to caress his body.

"Susan" Caspian said in a surprised tone blushing slightly as he saw her look him up and down. She looked into his eyes as he smirked at her.

"I... I'm sorry... I'll just er... I'll just leave you to... finish" She stuttered in embarrassment as a pretty pink blush crossed her cheeks. She took one quick last look at him as he smiled dashingly at her and she turned to leave refraining herself from slapping her forehead at her stuttering, which he seemed to enjoy, of course he was enjoying watching her make a fool out of herself.

"No. It's alright I was just finished. You stay, I'll go." He said ad he reached for his shirt. His accent sent shivers down her spine as she put her things down on the floor. She reluctantly took his coat off and she held it out to him as he was about to walk past her.

"Thank you." She said shyly with a beautiful smile. He took it from her with a small nod, their fingers brushing and he gave her the most unfairly handsome smile as his eyes held mischievous twinkles. She was definitely going to need to stand under the waterfall for much longer than necessary.

...

Eden (Eris) led them through a shortcut to reach Mount Pire. Peter, Edmund and Gwaine were very eager to help her climb a rock or jump down from a log. Lucy rolled her eyes; she thought the three of them looked like complete idiots as the silently fought over who should receive her attention. She smiled and giggled and fluttered her eye lashes. Lucy swore that she saw her send Caspian some flirtatious looks, trying to get his attention no doubt, however he was purely fixated on Susan, glancing her way whenever she wasn't looking and being very gentlemanly as he helped both her and Susan through some difficult parts of the forest, of course Caspian would linger with his touch and gaze on Susan and she would try to appear unaffected by him but Lucy was the only one who knew why she acted that way. She was distracted from her thoughts of Susan and Caspian as the other three young men tried to escort Eden through the woods.

Lucy rolled her eyes and snorted. "I know it is slightly more difficult for us females to get around in skirts and corsets but they don't affect our walking gentlemen. I'm sure Eden is perfectly capable of putting on foot in front of the other." Lucy said completely amused at the sight. The three of them let go of her as they exchanged embarrassed glances and Eden merely let out an annoying giggle as she walked on. Lucy turned to Susan whose face matched her own. Their eyes were twinkling mischievously as huge grins spread across their faces.

"Really, Lu, do you always have to bring corsets into the conversation?" Peter said with a slightly irritated tone

"You try running round Narnia in a corset and fighting beasts, I'd like to see how long you last." Susan said smirking

"Hmm. Much harder than it looks. I don't think we are properly appreciated Susan."

"I agree." Susan said laughing as Peter rolled his eyes as they moved on.

...

"Here we are Mount Pire. I think you've saved about a two day journey with the short cut." Eden said turning to them all and smiling sweetly.

"Your help is most appreciated." Caspian said kindly as he looked at the height of the mountain. It reached up so high that the one third of it was covered in snow.

"We're really going up it?" Lucy asked rolling her eyes. "Why can't people hide important medallions in plain sight? That way they are easily overlooked."

"Is that what you're all looking for? Some sort of medallion?" Eden asked innocently. Lucy felt like slapping herself as the others briefly rolled their eyes at her. "Oh don't worry; I won't reveal anything to anyone. Maybe I could be of some assistance to you."

They pondered briefly. "Of course. You got us this far." Peter said after getting a confirmed glance from Caspian. She smiled brilliantly at them.

"Let's go." She said enthusiastically

...

They finally reached the snowy part of the mountain; they were all cold and exhausted. Lucy fell many times and Peter found it best to keep his arm around her waist supporting her. Eden walked on her own behind them and Nymeria looked like a drowned fuzz ball from all the snow and she rolled her eyes at Bear who was catching snowdrops on his tongue and holding his hands out to catch snowflakes. Susan and Edmund walked in front of Caspian and Gwaine as the four of them kept their heads down and their arms wrapped tight around them trying to keep as warm as possible. Peter helped Eden, Lucy and Bear up some icy rocks near the edge of the mountain and they waited at the top for the others. Susan stopped in front of them and waited as Edmund climbed some of them first. She turned to Caspian and Gwaine for the first time in the snow and Caspian was completely breathless at the sight of her. Snowflakes were caught in her wavy, silky lock and her long black eye lashes. The snow and the cold complemented her skin tone perfectly, bringing her eyes out even more. Caspian swallowed hard as she shivered in front of them. "Are we near the entrance to the Cave?" She asked her hot breath visible before her.

"Just at the top of these rocks your majesty." Gwaine replied and she breathed a sigh of relieve, her eyes sparkling.

"Up you come Su!" Edmund said holding his hand out to her. She smiled up at him and took his hand. She reached the fourth steep rock she slipped on the ice and her hand slid out of Edmunds unprepared grip as she fell backward with a small scream. She waited to hit the ground as she squeezed her eyes shut. But nothing. Instead she felt a strong warmth around her. She opened her eyes and looked into Caspian's fearful ones, he had managed to catch her bridal style. They both breathed heavily as they looked slightly to the right of them. If he hadn't of been there she would have fallen of the edge.

"Sorry Su!" Edmund shouted.

"Nice catch." Gwaine said smirking at them both approvingly.

Susan wrapped her arms around Caspian's neck as he slowly set her down to the floor, keeping her in a protective hold. She looked into his eyes with both fear and relief. Their heavy breaths were visible in front of them.

"You always seem to be there to save me." She said quietly as she kept a tight grip on his coat.

"Always." He said huskily. She gave him a small smile. He was just her perfect knight in Narnian armour, her Prince charming, it killed her that she couldn't just kiss him with all the love a passion she had in her at that moment. Instead she turned back to Edmunds waiting hand and grabbed hold of it tightly. Caspian grinned as she turned her back to him. He knew she still had feelings for him, he could see it in her eyes no matter what she did to make him think otherwise, her soulful eyes betrayed her thoughts and followed her heart.

"Let go this time and I'll be your personal poltergeist Edmund Pevensie." She warned him playfully.

Once they all reached the top they stood shivering looking at a wall that appeared to have an engraved door upon it. Over the top was the ancient texts and in the centre was a constellation of stars.

"What does it say? Peter asked Susan. She moved closer to it studying the texts with a confused.

"I'm not sure..." Susan said "I will need some time." She added earnestly turning to the others and they all nodded and split up looking for wood to build a fire.

The night crept in and Susan still stood studying it holding Edmunds torch, as the rest of them huddled around a small fire, shivering as they waited patiently.

"See through the eyes of a child..." She said slowly she huffed and put her hands on her hips in a stance of utter irritation. "Well great, we will climb down the mountain, find a child and drag it back up the mountain, kicking and screaming!" Caspian and Edmund exchanged amused glances at Susan ranting to herself as the rest sighed heavily. She turned towards them and saw Bear lay in the snow making a snow angle. He stood and looked down at it proudly and then turned to Susan with gleeful innocent, child like eyes. And it hit her, his master kept Bear tucked away from the evil in the world; he had been kept as innocent as a child. He was like a key to opening the door to the second half of the Auryn. "Bear!" She called motioning to come over to her. He smiled and trudged his way over to her, taking careful measures to stand in untouched snow. "Bear what do you see when you look at this?" She asked moving him to stand centre in front of it.

"My master used to take me outside to make shapes from the stars. See here... they make the shape of Aslan's crest." He said pushing certain stars into the wall, revealing the shape of the Narnian flags crest. The door lifted and Bear and Susan smiled at each other as the others stood ready behind them.

"You did it!" Lucy exclaimed through chattering teeth.

"I have a feeling that was the easy part." Susan said handing Edmund his torch.

"There's only one way to find out." He said, and they all filed in with the boys carrying lit torches and the stone door closed itself behind them.

They shared cautious glances and Caspian Edmund and Peter led the way with Susan and Lucy behind them and the rest in pursuit, as they walked down a spiral stone stair way. Once they reached the bottom they stood looking at three separate archways. The walls appeared to be made from the skeletons of dead creatures. Edmund touched one and it fell out on Susan and Lucy who gasped and screamed slamming their backs into another wall as they looked at it in surprised fear. Everyone turned to them in amusement as they collected themselves and Edmund burst out laughing as Peter and Caspian grinned at the two girls. They glared at them and straightened their clothing clearing their throats, slightly embarrassed by their extremely girly reaction.

"We should split up." Caspian said turning to them all. Peter stood near one archway; Caspian stood near the middle and Edmund the third. Lucy and Eden (Eris) walked over to Peter. Nymeria and Gwaine went to Caspian and Bear and Susan began to make their way over to Edmund. Caspian and Susan shared a lingering look and the three kings nodded to each other as their groups headed down their separate paths. Susan felt her body trying to pull her to Caspian.

"Caspian..." She said urgently as he turned to walk down his path. He turned and looked at her again with reluctant eyes to separate from her. "Be careful." She said quietly, she knew she shouldn't have said it, but she couldn't _not_ say it. The entire situation was too confusing. He looked at her and smiled gently as he took two steps towards her and cupped her cheek as he brought his lips near her ear.

"I'm not giving up on us Susan." He whispered and kissed her cheek, his lips lingered there. He pulled away and looked over to Edmund who had his eyebrows raised, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Caspian gave him a look to take care of Susan and Edmund nodded in understanding. He looked back down to Susan whose face was once again unreadable and he stroked her cheek with his thumb and turned around, heading down the middle archway hastily.

"Not a word." She warned Edmund as they went through the third arch.


	26. Chapter 26

**I own nothing! ... Please Review! I love Reviews! :D**

Peter cautiously led Lucy and Eden through a tunnel. They came to a giant pit that was too wide to jump over. They all peered down and saw hundreds of species of poisonous snakes, slithering in and out of each other.

"Urgh, why does it have to be snakes?" Lucy whined. She had always been afraid of them ever since she was little and their parents took them to the zoo, and a zoo keeper that was holding a huge python shoved it right in her face. **(This actually happened to me...traumatized!)** Peter threw the torch over to the other side and began to slowly side step against the wall, where there was barely any flooring to place his feet upon. Lucy watched him fearfully as he's foot slipped and he crabbed tightly hold of the wall looking at her in relief. Once he made it to the other side he held his hand out near the wall.

"Come on... I won't let you fall."

Lucy's face scrunched up in reluctance and Eris made her way over with ease as she grabbed Peter hand half way.

"See, Eden can do it, so can you. Come on Lucy the Valliant!" Peter said encouragingly and she glared at him as she made her way across. She slowly reached out her hand for his and her foot slipped. She screamed as she fell but Peter managed to catch her and her body hit against the side of the wall.

"Don't let go!" She shrieked with pure horror and fear in her eyes as she looked down to see the snakes close to her feet.

"I won't let go... hey! Look at me!" Peter said assertively and she looked back up into his eyes. "I won't let go." She nodded to him and Eris rolled her eyes and bent down to help Peter pull her back up.

"Thanks." Lucy said breathily as she clung onto her big brother.

"Witches, giants, sea serpents and evil creatures alike you can handle but snakes?" He said smiling at her as she stood brushing herself off. She looked at him irritably.

"Not my fault I was traumatized when I was little." She said brushing past them both as they followed her in pursuit.

They stood in the doorway of an empty chamber and Eris stopped them both from moving forwards as she held her arm in front of them. They both stopped and looked at her quizzically.

"Wait." She said. They stood waiting as she bent down and threw a rock onto the floor. It landed and fire blazed out from the side of the wall.

"It's triggered by movement." Lucy said. "How are we supposed to get across?"

"I'm not sure." Peter said as he tried to think of a plan.

Eris' eyes swirled red as she discreetly waved her hand by her side. Golden footprints appeared on certain stones leading the safe passage across.

"Look!" She said pointing at them innocently.

"Where did they come from?" Lucy asked

"Perhaps someone is helping us." Eris said sweetly turning to Lucy. Lucy smiled at her knowingly and looked up to Peter.

"Aslan." She said happily. And he returned her smile before leading the way across.

...

Caspian led Gwaine and Nymeria down into a large rocky cave filled with pools of water. In the centre was a large deep pond. Nymeria sniffed around.

"What is it?" Caspian asked her

"Whatever it is its not human..." Nymeria replied in a low voice.

They heard giggling and they moved onwards cautiously as they looked around them. The sound of running and continuous giggles moved Caspian and Gwaine to draw their swords.

"Look!" Gwaine said pointing towards some rocks.

They turned to see a creature that had the form of a female human however she was naked and her skin was a glittering silvery grey. **(Imagine similar to Mistique's blue body out of X-men)** Her hair was long and back floating down to her waist. Her feet and fingers were webbed, her ears pointy. She had big black eyes and a small nose and silver mouth. She stood before them and Caspian and Gwaine lowered their swords but Nymeria remained in defence position. She slowly made her way towards them as more creatures exactly like her revealed themselves, sitting on rocks or making their way towards them as they circled them.

Caspian and Gwaine couldn't help but lower their defences. Something about their black eyes were so hypnotising and enthralling. The leader stopped a few steps in front of Caspian as other made their way towards Gwaine. He dropped his sword as they started singing in the most hypnotic ways. They caressed him nuzzled into him as he smiled at them dreamily, helpless to the power they possessed over them as they muttered to him irresistibly.

"Stay with us..."

"Let us fill you with pleasure you've only ever dreamed of..."

"Our brave knight..."

"We need you..."

Nymeria growled at them but Gwaine pushed her away. They each took turns kissing him, sighing into him as they slowly moved him away from Caspian. Caspian fought the power they held and he pointed his sword at the one stood before him. He held on firmly with the love he held for Susan, held onto her image, the feelings only she stirred within him. They love he bore for only her.

"What's your name?" She asked in an enchanting voice. "Would you like to know mine? I can be anyone you want me to be."

"Stop." Caspian said firmly as he held his sword in front of him. "I know what you are...you are sirens. Your deceitful words are a spell meant lure men to their deaths."

"I would never hurt you my brave and noble King."She said calmly as she moved his sword to the side and walked closer to him running her arm across his bicep. "Not when there are so many other things we could do."

Caspian gripped onto her hand firmly to seize her unwanted caresses. "It said stop! I will not fall prey to your deceptions." Nymeria was at his side and she growled at the creature as they turned to grab hold of Gwaine, who seemed to be enjoying himself.

The creature merely smirked at him and she lifted her hands above her face and slowly hovered them down her body as her skin began to glow white.

"Gwaine, we are leaving." Caspian said firmly as he came closer to where he was sat with many of the creatures surrounding him. However Gwaine was already too lost in their spell.

"Caspian..." Caspian knew that voice and his heart quickened in response to it. He quickly turned to where the creature once stood to see Susan stood there smiling gently up at him. He looked at her up and down completely breathless by her beauty. She was stood in a pale blue, plain, shoulder strapped silk dress that cupped her breasts and then flowed down, fitting the curves of her waist perfectly.

"No, you're not really her...it's an illusion." Caspian said feebly as she moved closer to him...she just seemed so real.

"Sometime the illusion is better than the real thing." Susan said alluringly as she moved her palms up his chest. "Everything you can't have...can be yours." She wrapped her arms around his waist and brought them closer together. Caspian could feel himself weakening; she even sounded and smelled like Susan. "I won't break your heart, the way she did." Susan said whispering as she hovered her lips in front of his. He was about to attempt to push away but she smashed her lips against his. Caspian couldn't stop himself from responding. He cupped her face and momentarily returned the kiss but as it grew deeper he realised it just felt so wrong. All of it was wrong. He didn't feel a fire burning within him. His heart wasn't drumming out of his chest. Her kiss was merely forceful and held lack of emotion. Her lips didn't feel as perfect against his. He forcefully pushed her face away from his and he looked into her questioning eyes. They weren't Susan's soulful eyes that sparkled, those eyes that she looked at him with...with such...love. Susan loved him. And he loved her.

"No! I will not fall for your enchantment! I want the real thing not some mere illusion of her." He said firmly, but she gently shook her head and gripped onto his leather coat.

"And I don't feel real? I love you Caspian." She declared urgently as her hands roamed over his chest. He could feel the enchantment fighting his will and he closed his eyes briefly.

**Caspian and Susan held onto each other as they were reunited. He wiped a tear away from here cheek as he caressed it. "You came back."**

**...**

**Susan was sat helping Caspian in his study. "I disagree, you freed the Narnian's and fought against everything you thought you once knew, you brought piece throughout the kingdoms for the first time in 1300 years. You travelled the seas to find you fathers most loyal supporters, travelled to Aslan's shores, defeating the mist on your way... You rebuilt Car Paravel." Her tone had suddenly become very passionate, voicing the truth and showing that she truly believed in him.**

**...**

**They were stood on the archery field. "You remember..." Susan said smiling at him. He looked down at her and smiled. "I remember every moment with you." She blushed and smiled. "Me too..."**

**...**

**You are quite the mystery, your majesty" he whispered in her ear. She turned slightly to face him, her eyes sparkled mischievously."Perhaps one too complicated for you to solve." she teased. He raised his brow at her and gave her a determined look."We shall see" **

**...**

**Caspian stood in front of Susan at the grand ball staircase. He kissed her hand. "You are enchanting."**

**...**

**Susan and Caspian kissed under the gazebo, with all the passion, longing and love they hand within them.**

**...**

**Caspian kissed her cheek the next day and he felt her shiver at his touch.**

**...**

**Caspian rushed to hold Susan in his arms after she had just jumped over the waterfall. The feeling of almost losing her again was unbearable.**

**...**

"**Caspian. Be Careful."She said softly. Caspian walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "I'm not giving up on us Susan."**

**...**

His eyes snapped open and he firmly grabbed both of her wrists. "No! This is not real love. I've felt it and this isn't it." He pushed her away from him and she merely smirked at him yet her eyes were predatory and threatening.

"Well done my king...I guess love truly is the most powerful magic of all. Though I doubt your love for her will save you now..." She changed to her original image as she threw her head back and let out an ear splitting shriek. She lunged herself at Caspian but he stabbed her in the gut with his dagger. The shriek was echoed throughout the cave as many more made their way towards him. Immediately all of the sirens that were around Gwaine began attacking him and dragging him over to the deep pool of water. Nymeria growled and leapt to his aid standing protectively over him. They all backed away from her, powerless, as she was both female and a talking beast. Gwaine scrambled to his feet behind her.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as he picked up his sword. The two of them edged towards Caspian who was killing as many ruthless sirens as possible with his sword and dagger. Gwaine roughly grabbed hold of him and they both backed into an archway on the other side of the cave as Nymeria snarled and lunged at the sirens as they got to close to them, causing them to back away in fear.

They ran towards a door in the wall at the end of the hallway. The sirens were quickly in pursuit of them. Caspian and Gwaine had to both re charge at it to make it open and they all ran in, slamming the door shut and locking it as the sirens clawed against it. Once they had given up they leaned up off the door and sighed.

"Lucky we didn't fall for their tricks." Gwaine said lightly as he straightened his clothes. Caspian and Nymeria gave him a look which he caught and looked innocently at them in return.

"Lucky Nymeria was with us." Caspian said smiling at her.

"Lucky, you and Queen Susan hold such a deep connection my king." She said smiling up at him and he blushed slightly and smiled back

Nymeria and Gwaine stood looking around them as Caspian walked into the centre of the room.

"Where are we now?" She asked.

...

Edmund, Bear and Susan walked slowly down some spiral steps. They crawled through a tight squeeze between some rocks.

"So, couldn't help but notice you've been pushing Caspian away recently..." Edmund said lightly.

"Edmund don't even bother." Susan said in a deadly warning tone.

"Well it's just—"Edmund tripped over a wire in the floor. He looked up at Susan and Bear with wide eyes. Susan rolled her eyes at him. They heard the sound of a large rock moving and they all turned to look behind them. A very large round boulder was rolling towards them.

"Run!" Bear yelled and he lifted Edmund up off the floor with one arm and they ran as fast as their bodies could take them, down the steep sloping hill. Bear stood on a stone trigger in the floor and the walls began releasing arrows. They ran through them, dodging as many as possible. Edmund got hit in the thigh and he yelled out in pain and staggered back. Bear who had been running behind him lifted him over his shoulder in one swift motion and kept running on with Susan by his side. Edmund looked up to see the boulder pick up speed as it gained on them.

"Uh, you might want to go a little faster!" He yelled.

Susan quickly glanced behind them and picked up speed. She looked ahead of them and saw a wall stopping them in their tracks.

"It's a dead end!" She yelled as she frantically felt the wall for another trigger.

"There has to be something somewhere. Each tunnel leads to the Auryn, they just have booby traps so you don't get that far." Bear said as he put Edmund on the ground and help Susan search.

"Really I hadn't noticed!" Edmund exclaimed sarcastically as he kept his eyes on the boulder, it was seconds away. They all turned to it and they flinched back against the wall, closing their eyes tightly as they waited for it to crush them. Susan stood over another stone trigger in the floor and the large stone the three had been stood on slanted vertically and they all slid down a dark tunnel, only just missing the boulder. Susan slid down and was hurled into the air landing on top of someone. They both groaned in pain and looked at each other.

"Susan." Caspian said in surprise. She let out a small smile but they both heard Edmund and Bear being launched into the air as they screamed, in a very deep manly fashion. Caspian gripped Susan and rolled them both to the side. They both landed with a grunt.

Caspian was lay on top of Susan. He couldn't help but feel guilty for responding to the sirens enchanted kiss. But now he saw the one he truly loved, he knew he couldn't fall for the sirens spell because he had already so very deeply under Susan's. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she felt his body against hers as he looked into her eyes. Their faces were so close...Both of their hearts were beating wildly.

"Are you alright?" Caspian asked her as he got up and helped her up too.

"I'm fine." She said. "Are you? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Caspian smiled dashingly at her and shook his head. Edmund rolled to sit and lean against the wall as he looked at the arrow in his thigh. He clutched it in pain and hissed.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." He muttered through clenched teeth. Susan and Caspian rushed over to his side as Gwaine helped Bear up from the floor. Nymeria watched from behind them. Susan reached out to his wound but Edmund pulled away not wanting to feel more pain.

Susan huffed through her nose at him. "Edmund I'm a trained nurse in our world. Really..." She muttered as she examined it. "You're lucky; it went through to the other side, remaining close to the outskirts of your thigh. Not near the bone."

"Oh, I am so lucky indeed." Edmund said with dripping sarcasm as he smiled at her sweetly.

"We can snap it, pull it through, bandage it and wait for Lucy to heal you." Caspian said as he un-tucked his shirt and ripped a strip from the bottom. He rolled it up and passed it to Gwaine as he tucked his shirt back in. Bear sweetly passed him a small thick piece of wood.

"Here bite on this." He said smiling and Edmund looked to Susan and she nodded at him. He put it into his mouth as Susan positioned his leg gently. Edmund was watching her concentration face like a hawk.

"I remember, when you were 4 years old, and we were all at the park... I remember you fell off the swings and grazed your knee..." Edmund had become rather distracted by the sound of Susan's gentle voice and her little story. She was distracting him so he wouldn't focus on the pain and she swiftly snapped the head of the arrow and pulled it back through. Edmund closed his eyes and bit down on the wood as the yell of pain rippled in his throat. Caspian took the bandage off Gwaine and began wrapping it around his wound. Edmund spat the wood out of his mouth as he breathed heavily, not looking amused as he glanced at Susan. "...I was so impressed that you didn't even cry. You were always very brave Ed." She said smiling at him. Caspian looked up and smiled at her.

"Well, having an arrow in your thigh is much worse, I can assure you." Edmund said trying to control his breathing as he gasped in pain. He looked to the side and saw a small box door at the bottom of the wall. It must have been some sort of hatch. They all followed his gaze and they looked at it curiously. "You go on without me; the others will no doubt end up here. I'll wait for them."

The rest of them walked towards it, to take a closer look. Susan crouched in front of it and opened the tiny door. They all quickly glanced inside of it to see that there was a small drop to the cram marble floor that was lit by torches and candleholders spread along the narrow hall way.

"They most likely hid the Auryn in there." Bear said. They all looked at the tiny door helplessly and Caspian turned to Susan.

"You and Nymeria are the only ones who could possibly fit in there." He said reluctantly. Susan observed the door once more and she sat on her knees and pulled her quiver over her head.

"Looks like it's just the two of us." She said to Nymeria who nodded grimly to her. Susan passed Caspian her bow and quiver and she climbed through feet first.

I will make sure nothing happens to her, my liege." Nymeria vowed quietly to Caspian as she saw his concerned look for her. He turned smiling gratefully at her and nodded.

"Thank you my friend." He said in an almost whisper. "Make sure both of you get back in one piece."

Nymeria nodded. "We will be fine." She said as she crawled through and jumped down landing next to Susan. Caspian pushed Susan's bow and quiver through to her and she quickly strapped them back on.

"Be careful." Caspian said to her and she turned to give him a small reassuring smile.

"Your majesty... it appears we have a time limit." Nymeria said warily. Susan turned to where Nymeria was facing and she saw a large sand glass already counting the seconds down.

"Let's get moving." Susan said in a determined tone as they both glanced at each other. She gave one last glance to Caspian and they both moved quickly down the hallway.

The two rows of pillars lead their path through to a dimly lit room. In the middle of the room was a long table with twelve chairs. In the chairs were pale skinned creatures with no clothes and saggy skin which hung off their clearly visible skeletons. Their heads were bald and they had no eyes, for noses they only had two small slits as a nasal passage and their lips were thin and tightly shut. Each one had a plate positioned in front of them, each with either hand at the sides of it. On each plate were a set of eye balls. **(Yes the creature from Pan's Labyrinth only 12 of them and they move much faster!) **Susan looked in disgust and immediately aimed her bow at them as she tensed ready to fight them off. Nymeria sniffed and moved cautiously towards them.

"They aren't breathing, your majesty." She whispered to Susan. Susan lowered her aim but kept a tight grip on her bow and arrow anyway as she slowly approached the table.

"Nymeria, look! The other half of the Auryn." Susan whispered motioning her head towards the creature sat at the head of the table. Nymeria looked over and saw the Auryn hung around its neck.

"We must hurry your majesty." Susan nodded at her and they both walked stiffly on opposite side of the table towards it as they observed the creatures for any sign of movement. Nymeria put her front paws on its arm as she sniffed close to its face. Yet still it made no movement. She and Susan exchanged a wary glance and Susan reluctantly put her bow and arrow back into her quiver. She slowly move her arms towards the creatures neck as they both held their breaths, watching it like hawks for any sudden movement. Nymeria stood back on all fours and turned her attention to the rest of the table. Susan gently lifted the chain in her palms as her hands shook ever so slightly.

"Gently." Nymeria said in an almost whisper. Susan turned to her and smirked whilst she raised an eyebrow. Nymeria smiled and let out a small chuckle when she remembered it was the Gentle Queen she was talking to. The left hand of each creature suddenly moved as if it was unhooking itself from the table. They both jumped and exchanged a fearful glance and Susan swiftly lifted the Auryn from its neck and put it around her own. The right hand of each creature moved stiffly and all in sync with each other they placed their hands over the eyeballs.

Susan and Nymeria backed away near a wall with wide fearful eyes. Susan quickly armed herself as Nymeria crouched into a defensive position as she snarled. The creatures lifted their hands over their faces and both of them looked in horror as they saw the eyeballs were now moving in their hands. The head of the table turned to them and let out a raspy, breathless, wheezy snarl at them and they all suddenly turned to them an echoed it. Susan shot the creature sat at the head of the table in the heart but it merely stood as they all continued to let out the haunting noises, and pulled out the arrow as its wound self healed. The rest rose from their seats and turned to them.

"I don't think they are going to help your majesty." Nymeria said fearfully.

"We've got what we came for, let's get out of here." Susan said quickly and they both ran across the room dodging the creature's grasps as they chased them. They ran down the long hallways with the creatures gaining on them. They could see the doorway ahead of them.

"Keep going!" Susan shouted to Nymeria who was slightly ahead of her but had stopped to wait. Nymeria let out a ferocious snarl as one of the creature's grabbed hold of Susan's arm pulling her back.

"Susan!" Caspian yelled helplessly across the way as he remained looking out for them.

"Go!" Susan screamed at Nymeria. Nymeria leapt across and tackled the creature to the floor. Susan stumbled but quickly gained her footing. Nymeria was at her side in an instant as they both ran down.

"You're almost there!" Bear shouted to them.

"You first." Nymeria panted as they ran to the doorway which to them was now high up in the wall. Susan glanced behind them as they ran.

"But—"

"No buts Your Majesty. You first!" Nymeria shouted at her.

Caspian and Bear each offered a hand through to help them up.

"Susan take my hand!" Caspian shouted. Susan ran faster and leapt up to them using her foot pushing against the wall to reach their hands. They both grabbed her and began pulled her through. Nymeria stood protectively behind her as the creature's approached them. She snarled and tackled two of them down. Susan was half way though and she let out a cry of pain as two of the creature's grabbed each of her legs and pulled her down.

Bear and Caspian pulled on her arms as they struggled to win. She tore the chain from around her neck and threw it on the floor besides them. More creatures must have grabbed onto her as they seemed to have the upper hand of the tug of war, which was Susan's body. Bear lost hold of her as her waist went through the other side again. She turned to Caspian with tears in her eyes.

"They will pull us both through!" She screamed at him. "You have to let me go!" She was slipping further and further in. Caspian felt angry at her for thinking she could convince him to actually just leave her. "Caspian just let me go!" She yelled letting go of him but he never faltered. He looked into her fearful watery eyes as his were filled with fear, determination and slight anger. He reached in further and grabbed her around her waist in a tight lock as he positioned his feet against the wall to brace himself.

"I'll never let you go!" He said fiercely and passionately through his gritted teeth as he struggled to pull her through. Gwaine rushed over from Edmunds side and he and Bear re grabbed her arms as they pulled.

Nymeria had managed to tear out the throats of three of the creatures and she pounced on the four that had hold of Susan, knocking them to the floor.

They pulled Susan through with ease once the creatures had released her. All of them half lay on the floor panting and letting out relieved sighs.

She suddenly shot up into sitting position. "Nymeria!"

Gwaine scrambled over to the door. "Nymeria!" They could hear her growling and fighting them off. Caspian scrambled over next to Gwaine.

"Nymeria! The timer!" He shouted helplessly as the last grains of sand fell to the bottom. She looked up at them but the creatures were now blocking her from leaving. She nodded to them grievously as the door began to close.

"No! Nymeria!"

"Nymeria!"

The last they saw of her was her growling ferociously as the creatures swarmed her. And the door bolted shut. They both banged on it yelling out to her but it would not budge. Gwaine turned and lent against it with tears swimming in his eyes.

"No..."

Caspian knelt in front of the door with his fist still against it and he hung his head and closed his eyes. A wall moved upwards beside Edmund and Peter, Eris and Lucy all ran out panting.

"There you all are." Peter said in relieve as he looked around at them all. He saw their mournful looks as they hung their head down. "What happened?"

Caspian clenched his jaw as he tried to control his grief over the loss of his friend. He stood and picked up the half of the Auryn. "We've got what we came for." He said sorrowfully and he helped Susan to her feet but he didn't look her in the eyes.

"Edmund! You're hurt!" Lucy exclaimed as she rushed over to him and gave him a drop of your cordial.

"Thanks Lu..." He said glumly as he rose to his feet and brushed off his pants. Gwaine moved his hand over his face and breathed heavily as his wiped away his tears that had fallen. He stood and sniffed as he turned to Bear who was sat in the corner with silent tears running down his face. He helped him up to his feet and gave him a pat on the shoulder as he held his head up high.

"Nymeria wouldn't want this..." Gwaine said gently and Bear sniffed and nodded.

"Where is Nymeria?" Peter asked as he looked around.

"She didn't' make it." Caspian said firmly as he forced himself to remain strong as a King should. Lucy gasped and tears immediately formed in her eyes. Eris just stood watching Caspian like a hawk as she saw him put the Auryn around his neck. "Let's go." He added, waiting for Peter to join him in leading them through the way he just entered. Susan stood looking after Caspian with gentle tears in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to be there for him. She couldn't help but feel guilty, but she knew not to dishonour Nymeria's sacrifice but saying it was all her fault...Nymeria willingly saved her life, besides it wouldn't help anyone with their grief. Edmund put a hand on her shoulder and the rest of them followed Peter and Caspian.

...

They all walked in silence to the bottom of the mountain where the finally stopped to rest and set up camp. Gwaine sat near the fire remembering all the times Nymeria laughed at him for being so please with himself for being able to start a fire. They had all quietly done their part towards setting up camp and Caspian went for a little walk once they were finished. Susan watched him leave the camp and she quietly followed him. She found him sat on some rocks with his back to her, but she could see how terribly worn down he was. He shoulders were hunched over accepting defeat; his legs parted as he sat on the rocks, his arms fell limply in between them. She quietly walked round into view she could see his solemn face, his eyes held such pain and sorrow. He looked to her as she stood quietly in front of him. She quietly and slowly moved to stand in between his legs. His eyes searched hers wearily as he wondered what she was doing but she just wrapped her arms around his waist offering as much support as he needed as she rested her head on his shoulder. For a moment she wondered if he didn't want her there, but she felt his arms slowly wrap around her back, bringing her closer to him as he buried his face in her hair.

He wasn't that surprised at how much comfort he found in her. He felt her warmth surround him, wrapping him in a bubble that blocked out his fears, pain and troubles. He inhaled her scent as it helped to soothe his grief. Her mere presence put him at complete ease as she quietly offered all her strength and love to him. He gently enfolded his fingers into her long dark wavy tresses and stroked her hair, taking in relieve of her allowing such closeness between them in the moment he needed her most. They didn't know how long they were in each other's embrace but they felt completely lost in the security and warmth of it. It just felt so right.

"I'm so sorry, Caspian." She whispered softly. Caspian sighed heavily and Susan pulled back slightly to look into his eyes which were watering slightly.

"She was truly a great friend. I will never forget her sacrifice." Caspian said mournfully in an almost whisper. And he meant it, Nymeria had sacrificed herself to save Susan because she knew that Susan was the only one Caspian had ever loved, and she had deemed Susan worthy of that love. Nymeria truly was a romantic at heart.

"Nor will I."

They both flinched as they heard a twig snap and Caspian moved in front of Susan protectively. Warrior creatures of many a kind aimed their arrows at them as they moved closer surrounding them.

Peter looked up to see Susan and Caspian walk into camp with their arms raised in surrender as the warriors aimed their weapons at them all. The rest of them quickly rose to their feet as he moved for his sword but an arrow hit the floor near his hand and he flinched back.

"One move and it will be your last." The leader said in a dangerously low tone.

**I realise Lucy and Peter and Edmund had much smaller parts but they will have their shining moments soon :D Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello Everyone!**

**First off I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I know where I want to go with the story I just struggled on how to get there, so I had a lot of difficultly in choosing which path to take in this chapter. I'm really sorry if you think its naff but I'm back on track with it know, and I know where to continue onwards :D My updates won't be as frequent as I have a lot on now, but I won't let it take as long as this time I promise!**

**I own nothing...**

**Please review! And on with the story...**

...

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" Peter demanded.

The leader took his hood off revealing himself. He was an elf. He had long straight brown hair, tied back in a low ponytail. His skin was olive tone and his eyes were hazel, with flecks of gold in them. His features were strong and sharp; no hint of joyful emotion reached any part of his face. He was the same height as Peter but much broader with larger muscles.

"I am Eldar. Guardian of the Auryn."

"Eldar? Is that really you?" Bear said smiling joyfully at him as he took two steps towards him. Eldar however raised his sword to Bears throat stopping him in his tracks.

"You led these Narnian's to the second half. Traitor!"

"Traitor!" The others shouted.

Lucy stood in front of Bear protectively.

"No! He was leading us to you. He didn't have time to get to you first. Eris would have most likely found the Auryn by the time he did. We were bringing it back to you."

"You lie." He spat.

"I would never!" Lucy exclaimed, completely appalled at the way he would address a Queen of Old.

"Hand it over." He said abruptly, extending his open hand towards Caspian.

Eris watched Caspian take it from round his neck and drop it into Eldar's hand. She was so close. But this couldn't be more of a perfect opportunity to get her full revenge...

"You will come with us. The oracle will decide your fates."

"We have done you a favour!"

"Then you should have nothing to worry about."

"Sir!" Two cloaked soldiers made their way forward.

"What did you find?" Eldar asked looking at a bundle wrapped in a black cloak.

"This one is still alive. She killed the beasts we charged with protecting the half of the Auryn."

"Nymeria!" Lucy shouted, getting a glimpse of her tail first. The soldiers set her down on the floor, still wrapped in a cloak. Her friends looked over at her in shock and concern as Lucy tried to get to her.

"Don't move." Eldar warned grabbing her tightly on the arm.

"She needs my healing cordial." Lucy explained firmly as she tried snatching her arm back from him. He pushed her back into her place. Peter and Edmund took a threatening step forward towards Eldar but soldiers re-adjusted their bows.

"I said don't move."

"Step aside!" Lucy glared up at him. Her authority and high ranking status as a Queen was radiating off her. She brushed past him and knelt on the floor giving Nymeria a drop of her cordial. The deep cuts and bite marks on her body faded away, yet she remained weakened out of exhaustion.

"She's still weak." Lucy said.

"I'll carry her." Solider volunteered, stepping forward and gathering her in his arms as she remained fading in and out of consciousness.

"Bag their heads, they are coming with us." Eldar ordered.

"Actually, no they are not." Eris said in a deep relaxed tone. Everyone turned to her, looking rather confused.

Eris clicked her fingers together with a smug smile across her face. The small army of Orcs that had been tracking them immerged from hiding behind the trees.

"Eris!" Eldar shouted threateningly.

"No." Edmund said quietly. The Narnian's all looked at her with betrayal shining in their eyes.

"Yes, little King. You see it was far too easy to play the part of the damsel in distress."

"We trusted you!" Peter snarled as he withdrew his sword. Everyone else quickly turned to grab their weapons as Barbas moved to stand next to his Mistress.

"Take the girl. Kill the others." Eris ordered casually.

The Orcs charged at them a great speed. Their brutal weapons met with the Narnian's and the Guardians. Each fighting for their lives. Several of the guardians where killed as Barbas grabbed hold of Lucy tightly. She screamed and struggled against him as he dragged her towards Eris.

"No! Let go of me!" She screamed.

Her siblings and Caspian all glanced over as she screamed. Gwaine was busy protecting Bear and Nymeria in their helpless states. Caspian tried to get to her but two Orcs took him on at once and backed him into a tree as they fought. Edmund was also trying to get to Lucy, but each Orc he would cut down another would stand in his path. Peter was hit to the ground by a large club. The air was knocked out of him as he felt his rib already beginning to bruise. Susan shot down the Orc that was about to hit Peter in a deadly blow as she tried running towards Lucy. As she ran she shot down one of the Orcs that was about to kill Eldar. He looked over at her in shock as she ran past him. Barbas was now by his mistresses' side with Lucy still in his tight grip. Susan took her aim at the centre of Barbas' head and released her arrow. Eris moved in front of him and lifted her hand. Her eyes glowed red as a strong pulse was released from her hand, changing the course of the arrow and sending Susan through the air landing hard on the ground. Edmund charged towards Eris, as a battle cry ripped from his throat. He raised his sword ready to deliver a deadly blow. Eris smirked at him as she quickly placed her hand on Barbas' arm as a black smoke engulfed them. Edmund cut through only thin air. He looked around helplessly to see they had disappeared completely.

"Lucy!"

Susan stood up just as the battle seized. They all looked around to see the dead bodies of the Orcs and several guardians.

"Where is she? Where's Lucy?" Peter asked frantically. He looked to Edmund, who only shook his head as he looked at the ground in shame.

Peter charged up to Eldar, both held their swords pointed at each other.

"Where did she take my sister?!"

"Once the Auryn has been joined together a blood sacrifice of the pure of heart must be delivered when the full moon is at its peak, to activate the Auryn's power."

"The full moon, that's in two days time." Caspian said as he approached them. "Where did she take her?"

"Underland. That must be where the witches layer is." Bear said as he knelt by Nymeria.

"Do you know how to get there?" Gwaine asked him, Bear shook his head.

"Can you take us there?" Peter asked Eldar.

"Why should we help you? You are the reason Eris now has both pieces of the Auryn. You led her straight to it!" Eldar said proudly.

"And you failed to protect it properly in the first place." Caspian exclaimed, backing up Peter. "You have to help us!"

"We don't have to do anything but pick up your mess! This is typical, just because you are Kings of Narnia does not mean that you have rule over the guardians. Indylasia is a free realm. "

"You have failed to perform the only duty that was ever bestowed upon you!" Edmund shouted disbelievingly. "Are you really too proud to admit that you are also in the wrong here?"

"Please." Susan said softly. They all turned to face her as she looked desperately into Eldar's eyes. "She's 15 years old. She's our baby sister and a Queen of Old. We will help you to retrieve the Auryn, just please help us save her too."

They each felt their hearts break at the sight of Susan's pleading puppy dog eyes. Her brothers knew too well that no one had ever refused her once she had given them that look. Caspian glanced to Eldar as he studied Susan appreciatively, he most certainly did not like the way he was looking at her.

One of the Guardians stepped forward. "I, Durin, will help you."

"Thank you Durin." Susan said smiling at him gratefully.

"My name is Gloin, my lady. I too shall help you." Gloin said stepping forward. Susan nodded to him as the two guardians moved next to Caspian and her brothers as they looked at their leader expectantly.

"Queen Susan, the Gentle. Legend does not do you justice." Eldar said as Susan huffed through her nose, feeling rather annoyed. He knelt down in front of her and the four surviving guardians followed his actions in pursuit. "You saved my life; therefore I am in your dept my lady." They all rose to their feet and sheathed their swords. "I will take you to your sister."

...

Lucy was thrown into an old cell and shackled to the wall. The room was dark and damp, the smell of mould and rotten corpses filled the air. She hugged her knees tightly to her.

"Aslan please help me." She whispered.

"No one will help you now little girl." Barbas gruffed.

Lucy looked up into his eyes and glared at him. "My family will come for me. And I can promise you my brothers will show you no mercy." She said threateningly.

"Good, because my mistress will show them none. She has a knack for ripping out the hearts out of chests whilst the creature is belongs to, still draws breath." Barbas said grinning menacingly.

Lucy paled completely as she looked over to the next cell. It contained a pile of dead Orcs and Goblins. Each had their hearts ripped out. "Well if my brothers don't kill you, surely you'll be joining them soon." She said gesturing towards the dead bodies. Barbas glanced over to them, fear washed over him causing Lucy to smile. "I see I'm not the only one in fear for my life then. She could kill you at any moment and yet you serve her."

"Yes. Because I have not failed her, I will be at her side as she rules the world with an army of the dead, at her call."

"Army of the dead. That's what she wants the Auryn for?"

"You can't kill those who are already dead. At least you can take comfort knowing that you will die before seeing your love ones, your beloved Narnia and people and even Aslan himself fall under her rule, or perish a most painful death." Barbas said smiling. Lucy felt sick as he chuckled and left her in the room alone.

Tears rolled down her face as fear and darkness filled the room completely.

...

It was almost Sunset as they each followed in pursuit of Eldar as he led the way to the entrance of Underland, located somewhere in the dark forest. Bear carried Nymeria, who was still wrapped in a cloak. Edmund walked besides Susan as he glared at Eldar. Eldar has persisted in stealing glances at Susan throughout the entire day much to her brothers and especially Caspian's annoyance. Susan hadn't really noticed as she was too busy stealing glances at Caspian.

"He has a thing for you." Edmund muttered. Susan looked at him confused.

"What?"

"That small excuse for a guardian."

"Eldar." Susan corrected.

"Yeah. He won't stop looking at you."

"Don't be silly Edmund."

"I'm not. He just did it again!" He exclaimed in a hushed voice as Eldar glanced over to Susan and smiled charmingly at her.

"Well just ignore him." She said bluntly as Peter walked over to them.

"I swear if he even tries anything I'll punch his lights out." Edmund mumbled causing Peter to smile.

"You'll have to get in line. Caspian looks like he's about to have him hung drawn and quartered." Peter whispered as he joined his siblings in the conversation. They each subtlety glanced over to Caspian as he walked besides Gwaine.

"We'll camp here for the night." Eldar declared as he turned to them abruptly.

"We can't stay here. The dark forest is crawling with evil creatures." Caspian protested strongly.

"We'll be sitting ducks." Peter added.

"The outskirt of the forest is too far away." Gloin said calmly.

"I do recall none of you have any idea where you are heading. Therefore it would be best if you take orders from me." Eldar replied haughtily. The three Narnian kings stiffened and straightened proudly as Susan groaned.

"Take orders!" Edmund exclaimed angrily as Susan looked around them for any sign of a safe place to set up camp for the night. They had walked all the previous night and all day, with only a few short breaks and she was exhausted. Thankfully her eyes fell upon a cave in the centre of a large rock wall.

"We can set up camp in there." Susan said wearily as she gestured towards the cave. Caspian and her brothers looked at her disappointedly as if she was taking Eldar's side.

"Oh yes. Set up camp in a big dark cave in the middle of the dark forest. Why didn't I think of that?" Edmund said sarcastically. Susan glared at him. She was only trying to help the situation.

"We have no idea what could be in there." Caspian said to her, gently yet firmly.

"Not afraid are you?" Eldar teased. Caspian tensed his jaw as he glared at Eldar.

"I'll go check it out." Susan said flippantly as she brushed past them and started to climb up to the cave.

Caspian rushed over to her "Susan-" Eldar shouldered him as he rushed in pursuit of her as she reached the mouth of the cave. Caspian had just enough of him. First he insulted him, Peter and Edmund and now he was trying to move in on his girl! He shared an angry glare with Peter and Edmund as the rest of them quickly followed them. Caspian reached Susan just seconds after Eldar.

"Allow me to check for any signs of danger, my Queen." Eldar said gallantly as he moved past her, giving her a dashing smirk.

"Thank you that's not nes-"

"A jewel as precious as you should be protected by a real man." He added not listening to her as he looked smugly at Caspian. Susan glanced at Caspian a little awkwardly. It seemed Edmund was right. Caspian looked like he was about to tear him apart.

Eldar entered the cave with his sword drawn. There was a sudden noise as something flew in his face and he tried to strike it with his sword valiantly yet he failed many a time. The bat flew out of the cave and he turned to see Edmund lighting the cave with his torch as everyone gathered at the mouth of the cave. Caspian, Peter and Edmund walked forward brushing past him with smirks on their faces.

"Yes, so glad you were here to defeat the big bad bat for us." Caspian muttered to him with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Susan sighed heavily as she helped Gwaine build a fire.

"Do all men have to be so proud?" She muttered as she threw more sticks onto the fire.

"Yes. It's like a disease." He replied smirking.

Susan laughed. "A disease for men?!"

"Indeed. Though Kings tend to be much more proud then us mere men."

"So I've noticed."

"Perhaps we should find a cure."

"I shall put it on my list of things to do once we get out of this mess." She said humorously. Gwaine noticed the sad thoughtful look that followed on her face.

"Everything will be alright, m'lady. Eldar may be a proud man, driven by his own high ranking status, yet he is a noble man. He's leading us into Underland is he not? Queen Lucy will be fine." Gwaine said smiling at her. Susan smiled back at him; she could see why Caspian had remained such good friends with the Knight for so long.

"Perhaps you could remind my brothers and Caspian of that fact."

"It won't make any difference in their eyes. Each of them is an Alpha male, born to lead. I must say I am very impressed by how well they work together and how your brothers are at ease with Caspian being the Highest Alpha male."

Susan chuckled. "You should have seen Peter and Caspian during the war against the Telmarines. I suppose this is nothing compared to that."

Caspian knelt by Bear and Nymeria, with concern written on his face.

"How is she?" He asked softly.

"She's still very weak." Bear replied in an almost whisper as Caspian stroked her head as he pondered for a few moments.

"Gwaine." He called.

Gwaine smiled and bowed his head to Susan before he moved over to Caspian and knelt on the floor with him.

"In the morning I would like you to accompany Bear and Nymeria back to Cair Paravel." Caspian said gently.

Gwaine looked at him shocked. "Sire, I would feel I am at better use, fighting by you all." He felt rather unwanted and Caspian could sense it. They both stood and Caspian put his hand on the back of his neck as they walked towards the fire.

"My friend, I do not doubt your skills. Bear and Nymeria cannot protect themselves in Underland. I would feel much more at ease if they were out of danger, but I need you to protect them. I know no other Knight that would keep them safer." Caspian said in an assertive hushed tone.

Gwaine nodded and patted him on the back. "Just try not to get yourself killed. Lord Trumpkin will probably have my head if he gets stuck as regent." He said playfully causing Caspian to chuckle.

Susan sat watching them intently across from the fire, her eyes filled with love as she watched Caspian. She began setting out bed rolls around the fire place as Eldar approached her.

"A Queen should not be reduced to such idle work." He said huskily. Caspian stopped speaking with Gwaine as he overheard Eldar and watched him try taking the bed rolls off Susan. Susan rose to her feet and moved out of his reach as Caspian quietly approached them.

"It is not beneath me to help set up camp." She said coldly.

"My Queen..." Susan's insides churned at the way he would say those two simple words. The way Caspian would say 'My Queen' would make her feel warm, feverish and very much in love. "Allow me, you should rest."

"Things are well in hand thank you." Caspian remembered when she had said those cold words to him several years ago. Though the icy steel of her voice made her tone with him seem like nothing, compared to her voice now.

Eldar was about to persist when Caspian made his presence known. "Susan." Susan and Eldar turned to face him.

"If you don't mind the lady and I were trying to talk." Eldar said irritably. Caspian tried to ignore him as he kept his focus on Susan as she looked up into his eyes a little unsteadily. He remembered what Edmund told him the eve of the ball when King Philip attempted to woo her. _"He's making her uncomfortable. Men that treat her the way he's doing do."_

"Is everything alright?" Caspian asked her.

"I was just offering my assistance to the Gentle Queen." Eldar answered for her.

"I do not believe I was asking you." Caspian said irritably.

Susan sighed heavily; she had a very bad feeling about Eldar and Caspian being within 5 feet from each other. "I'm fine Ca-"

"As High King of Narnia, I would have thought you would be more thoughtful to the needs of a woman, even more so a Queen. "

"Do not even begin to tell me what is best for her!" Caspian snapped.

"Please don't –"

"Clearly your own affections towards her can't be as strong as rumour has it."Eldar said calmly.

"You cannot begin to understand the depth of my affections for her." Caspian declared in passionate anger.

"I understand she does not return them. Otherwise you would both be together already." His words hit Caspian to the core. Susan's voice echoed through his head. _'I don't. Love you, I don't." _But everything else pointed towards her returning his feeling, making him more confused towards her cold, heart breaking words. "Perhaps you should realise when to back off. Though given our situations reversed, I would not want to give up on someone so divine."

In one swift movement Caspian fisted Eldar's collar and slammed him into the wall, lifting him slightly off his feet. "You stay away from her." He said in a low threatening voice as he gave him the look that had the entire Narnian council backing into their seats. Gloin ,Durin and the two other guardians shot to their feet unsure whether or not the intervene. Usually they wouldn't have hesitated but though Eldar was a good and noble man, he was also far too cocky and proud. They knew he had no business in trying to steal Susan away from Caspian.

"On the contrary, I have other thoughts on the matter."

A furious yell ripped from Caspian's throat as he slammed him once more against the wall as Eldar wrestled against him.

"Caspian, stop!" Susan looked at her brothers helpless to the situation. They rolled their eyes and decided to intervene. They each grabbed one of Caspian's arms trying to drag him of Eldar but he was too strong.

"That's enough." Peter said firmly. Gwaine joined the two of them and the three dragged Caspian off him. Caspian shook them off.

"It's alright." He said firmly as he assured them he was calmer. He straightened his clothes as Durin and Gloin helped Eldar to stand.

"No even man enough to finish a fight." Eldar goaded as he straightened himself out. He turned to Susan who was looking both sorrowful and disappointed at Caspian. "Not to worry my Queen, at least my fellow guardians and I are man enough to save your sister." He put an assuring hand on her shoulder.

Susan completely snapped. "Lay a hand on me again and I will shoot you." She said threateningly. Caspian and her brothers smirked as Eldar dropped his hand uneasily. She sighed heavily trying to contain her anger. "Though I am grateful to your assistance in saving my sister, may I remind you I am most certainly not your Queen, Sir. Nor am I some prize to be fought over." She brushed past him angrily and stopped in front of Caspian as she looked into his eyes. His own were shameful puppy dog eyes as she gave him the same look as she gave him and Peter in the cave. "I never thought you of all people would make me feel like one." She said in an almost whisper. Caspian looked down shamefully as she walked past him exiting the cave and sitting on the edge needing some space to clear her mind. Caspian and Eldar took a step towards her to apologise but Peter moved in their way as he looked at them sternly.

"Leave her be." He said calmly as he looked at Eldar. Eldar gritted his teeth and nodded before turning back to the fire. Peter turned to Caspian. "She just needs some time to cool off. Then you can try talking to her." He said putting a brotherly arm over his shoulder, turning them both towards the fire. "Believe me you don't want to try apologising too soon. Susan's wrath can make anyone tremble." Caspian half smiled at Peter's attempts to cheer him up.

...

After some time Durin walked out of the mouth of the cave and glanced down to Susan, who was still sat at the entrance watching the stars.

"I'm going to collect some firewood. Would you like to come with me? Legend says you're a good person to have to watch your back." He said smiling at her. Susan smiled and grabbed her bow and arrows climbing down after him.

"I'm sorry about Eldar. He's used to seeing something that he wants and then just taking it." Durin explained as he picked up some firewood. Susan had her bow and arrow set at the ready as she looked around them cautiously.

"Well I am someone who he will most certainly not be winning over." She said bluntly.

"Honestly, I've been waiting for someone with a lot of backbone to put him in his place." He sniggered. "King Caspian, just so happens to be the one to do it."

Susan had to admit she had always admired Caspian for his guts and his strong backbone. No one would have ever stood up to Peter the way he did several years ago. By doing so he had certainly gained more respect out of her. She just felt hurt at being treated like nothing more than a mere trophy.

"King Caspian is the bravest of men, though he has a hot temper just like Peter."

"Yes, I certainly wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of them." Durin smirked causing Susan to smirk back at him.

They both heard a twig snap and they quickly turned in its direction. Susan kept aim as she turned to see Caspian with his hands up defensively.

"Are you going to shoot me Susan?" He said in a deep calm voice as he stepped forward. His deep intense and his unfairly handsome face and manly presence look made her heart beat rapidly, it made it hard for her to think straight, yet she still kept aim as he walked towards her.

"I've thought about it." She said bluntly. Durin looked between the two of them, feeling the sexual tension coming off them like a giant wave; he shifted about rather uncomfortably not really knowing where to look.

Caspian stopped in front of her as her bow and arrow just touched his chest as he refused to break eye contact. "Then you won't get to hear my apology." Susan's stance slowly relaxed as she pointed her arrow towards the ground.

"I'm listening." She said coldly.

"Uh, I will just...leave you two alone." Durin said quickly before he hurried back the cave without Susan and Caspian even breaking eye contact.

Once he had gone Susan sighed and put her bow and quiver onto a large boulder.

"Susan-"

She turned back to him abruptly and glared at him. "How could you?"

"Susan, please, you can't begin to understand how awful I feel."

"Really?" She said sceptically.

"I don't know what came over me, the way he was treating you and looking at you and touching you, I couldn't bare it. I never meant to make you feel anything less than what you are. You know you are the most special thing in my life. I am so, very deeply sorry Susan."

She knew she couldn't stay mad at him, from the pleading look in his puppy dog eyes. Yet she knew she had a chance to draw a line between them. He just made it so hard for her to keep her defences up. But she couldn't let them fall, he would lose everything, and she loved him too much to let that happen. "Nothing will ever happen between me and Eldar. I don't even know him, and from what I do know I do want to get to know him any better." She said softly, she felt a lump rise in her throat as she prepared herself to hurt him once more. "I will never be his Caspian. Just like I will never be yours." Her tone was emotionless as her words sliced through Caspian's heart. "Let's just forget this happened and we can just focus on getting Lucy back." She tried to walk past him towards the cave but Caspian gritted his teeth and grabbed hold of her arm, quickly turning her back to face him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked desperately, his voice was filled with tortured that was also reflected in his eyes.

Susan felt her heart rip out of her chest as she looked painfully into his eyes. "I- I...Please let me go." She said in a broken voice. Caspian release her arm, but continued to stare at her heart wrenched. "I'm sorry, that I can't return your love. You don't know how sorry." She said quietly before she grabbed her things and ran back to the cave wiping her water eyes before entering it. She quickly sought comfort as she sat between her brothers, as they each wrapped an arm around her guessing she and Caspian had fought.

Caspian was pacing outside as he tried to contain his emotions. He unsheathed his sword and threw it into the ground forcefully as a painful yell ripped from his throat. After some time Gwaine and Edmund peered out of the mouth of the cave to see where Caspian was. Was sat on a large boulder sat looking at the ground thoughtfully.

"Do you think we should go get him?" Edmund asked sadly as he watched his best friend, in such pain.

"He'll come in when he's ready." Gwaine said knowingly.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with my sister." Edmund glanced over to a now sleeping Susan. She had fallen asleep in Peter's warm embrace by the fire. She looked so undeniably delicate as she slept.

"I just thought after you had all returned, the whole in his heart would be filled with your sister's return. Yet she seems to be pushing him away." Gwaine added thoughtfully.

"Yes she does. I think she's trying to protect him."

"From what?"

"I'm not quite sure. Whatever it is she doesn't want anyone to know." They both looked over to sleeping Susan and pondered for sometime what it was she was keeping secret.


	28. Chapter 28

**I own nothing...**

**Please review! And on with the story...**

...

It was the eve of the full moon when they finally reached the entrance into Underland. Gwaine had led Bear and Nymeria back home to Cair Paravel for their safety as Caspian had asked. Caspian and Susan hadn't said two words to each other after that night. Though it didn't stop them from stealing glances, when the other wasn't looking.

The entrance to Underland was hidden well as it was nothing special or eye catching, just a hole in the ground hidden by some bushes. They each filtered into Underland one by one, remaining silent and keeping low. They crouched behind some wet rocks and peered over them, observing the ruined city below, filled with goblins and Orcs.

"Where's Lucy?" Edmund whispered.

"My guess is she's in the temple." Gloin replied.

"There's so many of them." Durin whispered.

They all huddled together. "Right we need a plan." Caspian whispered. "Peter, Edmund and I will charge straight, head straight to the temple, cut down anything in our paths."

Peter nodded in agreement. "Gloin, Durin, could take the left, the others the right. Susan, you cover us, stay high, don't miss."

"Your lack of faith in me is worrying dear brother." She said lightly making them all smile.

"Hang on, I'm coming with you." Eldar protested.

"We don't have time to argue this." Caspian said.

"I'm the guardian of the Auryn. Once we are in the temple ill get the Auryn, King Peter can get Queen Lucy whilst you and King Edmund cover us." Eldar whispered firmly.

Caspian and Edmund shared a glance. "It could work." Edmund said. Caspian nodded finalising the agreement to the plan.

"We don't have much time." Susan reminded them as they rose to their feet, hiding behind a wall.

"Be careful." Peter reminded her in his protective tone.

"You just concentrate on getting Lucy and yourselves out of here." She said gently to both her brothers and Caspian. Caspian and Susan shared a long gaze into each other's eyes before he tore himself away from her, leading her brothers and the guardians quietly down the stone steps, trying to remain unseen for as long as possible.

...

Eris was sat on her throne caressing the Auryn in her hands as she smiled lovingly at it.

"Soon, my plan will be complete."

"The time for the sacrifice is almost upon us my Queen." Barbas said.

Eris walked over to her ancient text book, placed on a long table and flicked through the pages.

"Only the blood sacrifice of the pure of heart can activate the power of the Auryn." She said thoughtfully. She put the Auryn around her neck and turned to Barbas. "They are coming for her my sweet. I can hear their courageous hearts beating in their chests. Do not let it get out of hand Barbas." Eris said threateningly.

"I have the troops in position ready for an attack. Everything will go according to plan mistress." He said reassuringly as she sat back down on her throne.

"See that is does." She said threateningly as she glared at him.

She quickly looked up over to the giant double doors and Barbas quickly turned to face them at the sounds of a battle breaking out. Swords clashing and war cries could be heard even from inside the temple.

"There just so happens to be an attack Barbas." She said calmly as he turned back to her wide eyed. "So send out the troops!" She roared.

"Send out the troops!" He echoed.

Two of the goblin guards blew their horns, a signal for the troops to attack.

"Bring me the girl." Eris ordered.

...

Caspian, Peter, Edmund and Eldar ran through the centre of the city, cutting down every creature in their path with ease. Each was a skilled warrior and their blood was boiling with rage as the fought their way towards the temple.

Caspian and Edmund fought back to back, covering each other and changing positions taking on a wave of Orcs. Eldar fought bravely with two swords cutting them down swiftly as he calmly walked through, not even needing to side glance to see what approached him before cutting it down effortlessly. Peter took on two at once and wheel barrowed over one goblins back kicking one in the face, landing at the side of another and hitting it with his shield before turning and slicing the other with his sword. They re-grouped and fought in a rotating square covering each other skilfully. Finally working together as a team.

Durin and Gloin, were large elves, almost as big as the Orcs and just as skilful as Eldar in the field of fighting, though as the sound of horns echoed throughout Underland, more and more Orcs and Goblins ran out to defeat them. The fight became more tiring and brutal by the minuet. The other guardians to the right were cut down leaving just the two of them fighting both the left and the right. And Susan of course.

Susan had reminded at higher ground, shooting down creature after creature effortlessly. Once her quiver was emptied it magically refilled itself, one of the perks of being given a magical gift by Santa Clause. She jumped down and charged over to Durin and Gloin as they became swarmed by Orcs and Goblins. She shot down four as she reached them before pulling out an arrow and stabbing one in the throat, ripping it out and throwing it into the heart of another. She notched another arrow and shot down two goblins, one behind the other, as they charged at her. The three of them fought valiantly as the other four reached an entrance of the temple.

Caspian turned to see Susan, Durin and Gloin struggling through the battle as Peter, Edmund and Eldar opened a side door. Susan was hit across the head and she fell to the floor gasping in pain. Caspian ran back down the steps as the giant Orc stood above her, ready to deliver its final blow as she reached out for her bow that was two inches out of her reach. Caspian knew he wouldn't get there in time. He quickly unsheathed his dagger, flipped it in his hand and threw it across, hitting the Orc in the back.

Susan gasped as it fell by her side; she sat up looking at the familiar dagger in its back and pulled it out. She turned to face Caspian, as blood trickled down the side of her face from the large gash at the corner of her forehead. Gloin helped her to stand with one free hand as he braced himself to kill another creature that was charging at the two of them. Caspian and Susan shared a final nod before he turned and ran back up the stairs entering the temple.

...

Lucy was dragged into the throne room and was thrown to the floor in front of Eris. She looked up into the witched eyes as she held herself strong and proud.

"Chain her to the altar." Eris said gently with a sadistic smile.

Two goblins picked her up as she screamed and struggled against them.

"Get your hands of me!"

They lay her down on a stone alter and chained her to it as she continued to struggle in vain. Eris calmly walked over to her with a dagger in her hands.

"I want you to know, how truly grateful I am to your sacrifice." She said gently.

Lucy looked at her sceptically. "You're insane!" She spat.

"Perhaps, but I want you to know that the deaths of your friends will be much more painful." Eris sneered.

Lucy glanced over to the side of the room to see Peter, Edmund, Caspian and Eldar quietly entering the throne room from a side entrance. Her heart swelled with hope as she tried not to smile at them. Peter peered round a column and held his finger over his lips telling her to stay quiet. Lucy quickly turned back to Eris smiling back at her.

"Not as painful as yours." Lucy said threateningly as she glared at her defiantly. Eris smirked as she raised her dagger in the air.

...

"We can't hold them off!" Durin yelled over the battle.

"Into the temple!" Susan shouted.

The three of them quickly ran into the side door the others hand entered in and quickly tried slamming it shut, but the Orcs were too close behind them and they proceeded to push it open. Susan, Durin and Gloin pushed back with all their might.

"We need something to barricade the door!" Gloin shouted.

Susan quickly looked around the room and ran towards a large candle holder, grabbed hold of it and threw it across to the other two as she looked for more things to barricade the door with. Durin and Gloin set it in place but it wasn't enough.

"We need more!" Gloin shouted.

She ran over to a large desk and pushed against it but it was too heavy for her. "I need your help!" She shouted.

Durin ran over to her and lifted it easily, without much of her strength assisting him as they moved it against the door.

Durin dusted off his hands as they sighed in relieve. "Well that will hold them."

"Lucy!" They heard Peter shout.

...

Peter yelled out Lucy's name, making Eris turn to face him. He ran forward with the others, cutting down Eris' personal and most skilful guards. Peter charged towards Eris raising his sword at her, releasing a battle cry as he swung for her. Barbas charged and blocked Peter's deathly blow, protecting his mistress as she remained completely calm.

Susan, Durin and Gloin ran into the throne room scanning round the room quickly. Caspian was fighting three goblins at once and was winning the upper hand. Edmund fought against a very large Orc that used a giant spiked club against him. Yet Edmund used his speed against its brute strength. Eldar was fighting by another entrance, cutting down each creature that ran through with ease. Peter was being backed into a wall by Barbas as Eris turned her attention back to Lucy. Susan, Durin and Gloin ran towards Eris and Lucy as fast as possible.

"No one will save you now." Eris sneered as she raised her dagger once more.

Lucy struggled against her chains as she looked at her fearfully. Suddenly a hand grabbed hold of Eris' wrist tightly.

"I'd like to test that theory." Susan said in a threatening voice as she forcefully pushed Eris away from the altar. "Unchain her, help the others." She ordered Durin and Gloin without breaking eye contact with Eris. Eris smirked as Susan put her bow into her quiver and pulled out Caspian's dagger.

Durin and Gloin broke Lucy's chains with clear cuts of their swords. They helped her off the altar and handed her a sword as more of the Orcs and Goblins filtered into the room.

"Susan." Lucy protested.

"Go." Susan said firmly. "I'll be just fine."

Lucy reluctantly ran to help her brothers with the two guardians as Susan and Eris walked around in a circle, preparing for the first move.

"You really think you can defeat me?" Eris mocked.

She suddenly lunged for Susan with her dagger but Susan blocked her easily with one arm and punched her in the face, turning into her and attempting to stab her back. Eris grabbed hold of Susan's arm and twisted it up her back, causing her to cry out in pain. Susan stepped forcefully on her foot and hit her in the gut, punching her once more in the face with the other fist as she turned back around. Eris staggered back clutching her bloody nose.

"I like my chances." Susan said breathily.

Eris snarled as she lunged for Susan. Remembering her training from her brothers, Susan remained calm blocking each of her blows defensively. Eris managed to gain the upper hand, knocking Susan over and kicking Caspian's dagger out of her reach. Within seconds Eris tried plunging the dagger into Susan's throat. Susan grabbed hold of her hands now fighting a battle of strength. Eris lost the upper hand in the struggle as Susan gained control of the dagger and rolled on top of her as she pushed against her. Susan looked in shock as Eris's eyes glowed red, with one quick hand gesture Susan was thrown into the air across the room, hitting her back against the throne steps.

Susan looked up in pain as Eris chuckled as she walked towards her. "You really thought I would fight fairly? I have waited hundreds of years for this, and you will not get in my way."

Durin and Gloin tackled Eris to the floor as Lucy helped Susan up. She wore her cordial around her waist with her dagger in her hand once more. They quickly scanned the room, seeing they were greatly outnumbered.

"We need to get out of here!" Lucy shouted.

They each turned to her briefly in the midst of their fights. Susan saw another closed door and dragged Lucy towards it with Durin and Gloin in pursuit of them.

"This way!" She shouted.

Peter kicked Barbas to the floor and ran after them, grabbing hold of Edmund on his way as Caspian followed them. They filtered in and slammed the door shut breathing heavily against it.

"Oh, Aslan please help us." Lucy muttered as she closed her eyes.

A furious roar rippled through Underland causing the ground to shake and crack.

"This is not helping!" Edmund yelled as they struggled to stand straight.

"Where's Eldar?" Gloin asked worriedly.

"He's still in there." Durin said panicking.

Peter and Edmund opened the door to see Eldar fighting back the evil creatures. Eris rose to her feet and raised her hand as it glowed. She released a powerful energy ball from her hand, hitting Eldar in the back with it, causing him to fall to his knees and cry out in pain. The ground split separating him and Eris from the Orcs and Goblins. The temple began to crumble and with another roar, part of the ceiling caved in on Eris, crushing her. The Orcs and Goblins all screeched as they fled for safely, leaving only Barbas remaining, staring in shock at the limp hand of his mistress beneath the rubble.

"We have to go get him." Durin said quickly to Gloin.

"I'll come with you." Caspian said. True he didn't like the man but he didn't derive to die. He quickly turned to Peter and Edmund. "Take the girls, and find a way out of here."

Peter and Edmund nodded and grabbed hold of Susan and Lucy. Susan shrugged Peter off her and grabbed hold of Caspian's arm, turning him back to her.

"Caspian, no." She said urgently as she searched his eyes fearfully.

In one swift movement Caspian cupped her face and kissed her quickly and passionately, relieved to feel her return it. He pulled back enough to look deeply into her shocked eyes. "I need to know you're safe. Please do this for me, Susan." He whispered. His kissed her once more before he tore himself away from her, following Durin and Gloin as the temple began to cave in slowly.

"Caspian!" Susan shouted after him.

"Susan, come on." Peter said taking hold of her arm. She snatched it back and glared up at him.

"I won't leave him." She said determinedly.

...

The three of them helped Eldar to his feet and began to drag him towards the others, dodging falling boulders as the ground continued to shake and crack. Barbas roared as he jumped over the large crack that separated them. Caspian unsheathed his sword taking him.

"Go." He ordered Durin and Gloin. They nodded to him and helped Eldar over to the Pevensie's.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she gave Eldar a drop of her cordial.

"I am now. Thank you." He said gratefully as they turned their attention back to Caspian as he fought bravely.

Barbas backed him towards the edge of the crack as Caspian deflected each of his blows. The ground shook forcefully and Caspian fell over the edge dragging Barbas with him.

"NO!" Susan shrieked as Eldar grabbed her waist holding her back.

She recognised Caspian's hands as he grabbed the edge and pulled himself up to his chest. Barbas was hanging onto his leg firmly making it impossible for him to pull himself up any further. He looked over to Susan as the ceiling of the temple fell apart.

"Susan go! Get out of here!" He yelled to her.

Susan struggled against Eldar as he tried to pull her away to safety. She turned in his arms and punched him forcefully causing him to stagger back.

"Get out of here!" Caspian yelled.

Susan's heart was beating out of her chest as she turned back to Caspian. Without hesitation she ran out into the open heading straight towards him as the ceiling caved in. She just followed her heart, and it was beating for Caspian. She dodged several boulders and almost fell into one of the cracks herself as she lost her balance.

"Susan!" Lucy shouted as one fell above her sister.

Susan dived towards Caspian, just missing it and grabbing hold of him tightly. Her siblings all gasped as their insides churned. Susan fisted Caspian's shirt as she tried to pull him up, but Barbas was too heavy.

"Shake him off!" She shouted. He tried but it was hopeless he was too strong.

"Susan, just let me go!" Caspian shouted back at her.

"I'll never let you go." She said passionately mimicking Caspian's words he had said to her. Caspian gazed into her eyes briefly as she looked at him determinedly before trying to pull him up again.

Two other pairs of hands reached out for Caspian and grabbed hold of him. Susan looked to their owners in shock to see her brother's had run in after them. They smiled at her briefly.

"Pull!" Peter said as they pulled Caspian up.

Barbas grabbed hold of the edge and began to pull himself up. Peter stood over him as he looked up into his eyes. Peter stood on his hands causing him to lose his grip and fall into the depths. He turned to see his sister hugging Caspian tightly both of them breathing heavily as Edmund patted him on the shoulder.

"Let's get out of here." Peter said urgently.

Caspian held Susan's hand as they fled across to the others. They looked around searching for another door.

"This way!" Durin shouted, leading them out of the temple and down the stairs as the city fell in ruins.

"Which way?" Lucy asked.

A beam of light shined down onto the floor. They each turned to it to see Aslan standing by the entrance, showing them the way.


	29. Chapter 29

**I own nothing... Please Review!**

**Moving onto the fluffy parts of my story...**

They climbed out of Underland, breathing in the smell of the fresh Narnian air.

"Aslan! I knew you would help us." Lucy exclaimed as she threw her arms around him.

"I will always be here to aid those who are not afraid to ask for help." Aslan said mightily.

Eldar, Durin and Gloin kneeled before him.

"Great Aslan. Forgive us, we have lost the Auryn."

"Some things are better lost. That way they can never be found." Aslan said wisely. "You may return to your home, knowing that you fulfilled the duty I bestowed upon your ancestors."

"Thank you Sire."

The three of them turned to the Pevensie's and Caspian.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then." Durin said sadly.

"Farewell our friends." Peter said smiling at them.

The men all shook hands as Lucy gave them a hug. Durin and Gloin looked at Susan with sad puppy dog eyes as they bowed to her. She smiled sadly and stood on her tip toes giving them both a kiss on the cheek causing them to blush a deep red. Eldar approached Caspian rather awkwardly as they watched Susan.

"Thank you, for coming back for me. I owe you my life." Eldar said genuinely grateful

Caspian nodded to him. "No problem."

They both glanced over to Susan as Lucy gave her a drop of her cordial, healing the large gash on her forehead.

"I guess I lost to the better man." Caspian looked at Eldar thoughtfully. "Only the purest of hearts would sacrifice themselves for the one they love." He added wisely giving him a pat on the back.

He walked over to Susan and kissed her hand. "My Lady, please forgive my past behaviour towards you."

"There is nothing to forgive." She said sweetly as he smiled at her. "Goodbye Eldar."

"Goodbye."

...

The exit of Underland was rather close to Cair Paravel, much to their relief as they were exhausted from their journey.

Each was too afraid to find out the answer to the question that had long haunted them. Susan could barely look at Caspian in the face in fear of falling apart as they all walked in silence. Aslan stopped on the outskirts of the forest, facing Cair Paravel.

"Here I must leave you as you go on to Cair Paravel." Aslan said as he turned to them.

"Wait. You're not sending us back? To our world?" Edmund asked in surprise.

"No I am not. For you no longer exist in your world." Aslan replied calmly.

They all looked at him shocked and confused. "What?" Peter asked bluntly.

"You mean we're dead?" Susan asked shakily.

He looked at them all gently as his presence clamed them slightly. "Yes dear one."

"How?" Lucy asked her eyes were as wide as saucers.

Aslan turned his attention to only her. "You already know the answer to that my child. Deep inside you, you remember."

They all turned to her as she looked down thoughtfully. Visualising their last moments in their world. "I remember us being engulfed by light. I remember a brighter light at the side of the car; I remember the sound of screeching and smashing... We were in a car crash." She said slowly.

"Yes dear one."

"Our parents?" Peter asked quickly as they each turned to Aslan worriedly.

"They live in another world, where they have found eternal piece. I sent you each back to your world to live out the remainder of your lives there. Though to live out your lives to the fullest you needed to believe you would never return to Narnia. You each needed time to grow into the young adults that now stand before me. I am so very proud of each of you." He said in a peaceful, majestic tone.

They felt disheartened that they weren't going to see their parents for possibly a very long time. Yet they had already lived a life without them, they no longer needed them as much as they once did. Like all children do, they had grown up ready to live their own lives. But they felt comforting warmth fill their hearts, like they knew they would see them again, one day.

"So...We never have to go back there again?" Susan asked shakily as her vision blurred with tears. Aslan shook his head as his majestic eyes shined at her. Tears fell down Susan's face as a sob escaped her lips causing her to put her hands over her face as her shoulders trembled. Caspian and her siblings looked at her in surprise at her outburst of emotion, as her sobs turned into laughter. She showed her face to them as her eyes sparkled through her tears as she held her arms out to her siblings.

Peter laughed shakily as he threw his arms around Susan and Edmund who were closest to him. Lucy quickly joined in the hug laughing joyously she grabbed hold of Caspian's shirt and pulled him into the family hug.

...

The kingdom was overjoyed as they celebrated the news of the stay of the Kings and Queens of Old. A feast was held outside, as tents and tables were set up with a large bonfire on the outskirts of the forest. Caspian watched Susan intensity as he sipped from his goblet; he leaned his body against a tree casually. Susan couldn't glow anymore with warmth and happiness as she danced freely around the bonfire with the dryads and fauns. She put even the dryads to shame in both beauty and talent.

Lucy walked over to Caspian and followed his gaze to Susan.

"You still haven't spoken to her yet." She said observantly.

"I haven't had the chance."

Lucy's eyes wandered across the crowd to see Lord Volnac brooding in the corner as he stared at Susan. Caspian noticed her face drop and he followed her gaze.

"Lucy, what is it?"

Lucy looked up into his dark brown orbs. "I have something to tell you." She said determinedly.

...

Susan joined her brothers, Gwaine, Trumpkin and the rest of their closest friends as they spoke of their adventure. She glanced over to Caspian standing with Lucy as she spoke to him. She noticed his face turn to thunder as he glared at Lord Volnac. He took several angry strides into his direction but Lucy blocked his path speaking to him quickly. Susan rose from her seat as she saw Caspian fist his hands as his body shook in rage. He looked away from Lucy as she tried to calm him but he just abruptly turned from her and stormed into the forest.

"I'll be right back." Susan murmured.

She ran after Caspian into the thick of the forest.

"Caspian?"

He relaxed slightly at the softness of her voice, yet his body remained tense as he turned to face her.

"Lord Volnac lied to you Susan." Caspian said in a low voice.

Susan felt her heart drop as she looked at him in shock. "What?"

"By Telmarine law over half of the council must be in favour of electing a new king. Half of our council are Narnian's. Our most loyal and trusted friends, should I have refused to marry they would have made me name a successor." He explained strongly as he continued to move closer to her.

"He manipulated me." Susan whispered as she worked her head around the situation.

Caspian glared at the floor. "He shall get what's coming to him." He said in a low dangerous tone.

"Lucy told you." She stated in understanding.

He looked up into her shining slivery-blue eyes and felt his anger soften slightly. "Yes. But you should have told me." He said gently yet firmly.

Susan's eyes began to water. "I... I'm so desperately sorry." She whispered in a broken voice. She sniffed back her tears as she took a small step towards him. "I was trying to protect you. Lord Volcan saw us together Caspian! He saw how I am completely in love with you! He manipulated my feelings for you, because he knew I would tear apart my own heart to stop you from losing what you love most!" Each sentence was raised as she became more frantic, unable to handle the thought of him hating her for what she had done.

"You are what I love most Susan! And I lost you once, but I'll be damned if I lose you again." He exclaimed passionately.

In one stride his grabbed her face and kissed her passionately, making her gasp as she fisted his shirt bringing them closer together as she returned his passion. They felt their hearts swell with love they couldn't express it enough. They knew nothing was going to separate them now, nothing was holding them back from showing their love for each other. They finally parted slightly, panting for air as they looked at each other through lidded eyes. Caspian caressed her soft cheeks with his thumbs as he held her gaze.

"Don't you ever think that there is anything in this world that I love more than you, Susan." He said huskily.

Susan briefly closed her eyes as she sighed lightly. "I love you Caspian." She whispered softly. She nuzzled her nose softly against his before she leaned in to kiss him once more. He smiled into the kiss, feeling her declaration of love, heal his wounded heart. He had known deep inside his soul that she returned his feelings yet it didn't stop her denial and lies from hurting any less.

Susan moaned as they kissed slowly and deeply. He snaked his strong arms around her waist and back her into a large tree. She slowly moved her hands up his muscley arms and around his neck, fisting his hair. Susan wrapped her leg around his, bringing him a step closer to her, so their heated bodies were as close as physically possible.

...

Lucy walked quietly through the forest looking for them when she heard a deep moan and the sound of heavy breathing. She stopped abruptly and shifted her position to look around an ancient oak tree. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Susan pinned against the tree, kissing Caspian passionately as his hands searched the side curves of her body. She saw her older sister grow weaker in his arms as he used his strong embrace to keep her against him.

Lucy's cheeks felt as if they were on fire as she quickly turned from them and quietly rushed out of the forest, back to the feast.

Peter, Edmund, Gwaine and Trumpkin looked up at her from their drinking game.

"Did you find them?" Edmund asked.

"Nope." Lucy said rather quickly. Her brothers looked at her a little confused as they were about to press the subject. Lucy quickly ran over to the dryads and fauns and began dancing around the bonfire.

"He's going to ask your permission to court your sister." Gwaine said a little slurred.

"What?" Peter asked seriously.

"Please, they've waited long enough; pretty boy will probably just ask your permission for her hand." Trumpkin said rather soberly.

Peter and Edmund looked at each other thoughtfully. A warm laughter nearby brought Peter out of his thoughts. He looked over to see Melitta and Mr. Andros laughing merrily with Bear and Nymeria. As he watched her, he felt his heart beat strangely in his chest. She was so beautiful and kind, he found he couldn't take his eyes off her as each movement she made, intrigued him more and more.

Gwaine cleared his throat, getting his attention and motioned his head towards Susan and Caspian as they walked out of the forest, their fingers entwined as they smiled at each other flirtatiously. They both looked a little worse for wear, their hair was slightly messy, and Susan even had the odd leaf in hers. Caspian's clothes were skew-whiff from Susan's needy touches. Her lips were pink and slightly swollen from his ardent affection, her cheeky were flushed and her eyes sparkled deeply as Caspian's appeared almost black as his intense gaze smouldered her.

They whispered to each other from a distance as Peter and Edmund tried to make out what they were saying. Susan nodded and smiled beautifully at him before she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek softly as she rested her palm over his heart. Peter stood up with Edmund and quietly walked towards Caspian as Susan went over to speak with Bear and Nymeria.

"So..." Edmund's voice startled Caspian as he watched Susan walk away from him with the most besotted look on his face. "Where have you been? You've been missing a good feast." Edmund said grinning at him.

Caspian smirked at them as he approached them. "I've been with Susan. We went for a walk." He said casually.

"So we've noticed." Peter said knowingly. "Seems now we know we are staying in Narnia, you two don't seem to be afraid of getting close." His big brotherly, protective vibe was radiating from him.

Caspian looked a little uncomfortable as he cleared his throat. "Yes, I've been meaning to ask your permission to court Susan."

"And if we refused?" Peter asked folding his arms across his chest.

"I would court her anyway. Though we would both prefer your blessings." Caspian replied strongly.

Peter smiled at his answer. "We've had many men asking us permission to court Susan."

Edmund snorted. "_Many_ is an understatement Pete."

Peter looked at Edmund irritably at him interrupting his well rehearsed speech. "I've never believed they truly loved her, that they would stop at nothing to protect her, and that they would do anything to make her happy. More importantly I've never seen her possess those feelings, until now."

"You're saying yes?" Caspian asked grinning.

"You're like a brother to us anyway Caspian. Why not just make it official?" Edmund said playfully as he smacked him on the shoulder.

"Yes. But if you hurt her, we will tear you apart, High King or not." Peter said warningly.

"I would never do anything to hurt Susan. I love her and I intend to marry her. If she will accept." Caspian said passionately.

Peter and Edmund stared at him a little shocked yet their hearts felt rest assured at his strong declaration of love for Susan. They had to give it to him, he had a lot of backbone too, and no suitor who had ever asked to court Susan would ever say if they refused he would still court her.

The three of them looked over to Susan thoughtfully as her warm laughter filled the air. She caught them looking at her and she smiled at her three favourite men in her life. As she walked over to them, Peter met her halfway.

"I'm so happy for you Su." He said with a grin on his face.

"You weren't too hard on him were you?" She asked playfully.

"Well, I had to give him the speech and the warning but other than that..." They both smiled at each other. "I wouldn't trust any other with you." He said tenderly.

"Thank you Peter." She said sweetly as she squeezed his arm. She looked over to Melitta. "Perhaps on day you'll find someone." She added knowingly.

Peter smirked at her and walked over to Mr. Andros and Melitta, giving her a kiss on the hand. Susan smiled as she watched him. She felt a warm strong presence behind her as the air filled with an intoxicating scent. She bit her lip and smiled as she turned to face Caspian, who was standing only a few inches away from her.

"So they agreed." Susan said.

Caspian entwined both of their hands as they faced each other. "Yes. We are officially courting." He said with a dashing smirk.

Susan giggled as she gave him a quick kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his strong chest. He stroked her hair and kissed her head as they both felt the exhaustion hit them after their journey.

"Hmm. I'm so tired." Susan muttered softly into his chest.

"Shall I escort you to your chambers?" Caspian asked in a gentlemanly fashion as he whispered in her ear.

He felt Susan nod against him and he took her hand, leading her back to Cair Paravel.

...

Outside Susan's chambers both she and Caspian were locked in a slow, soft kiss. They pulled apart and looked at each other lovingly.

"I don't want to sleep in fear of waking to find all this a dream." Susan said passionately as Caspian held her in his arms.

"This isn't a dream. You're staying in Narnia and we can finally be together." He said softly as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I never stopped wishing for this, for a moment." She whispered as she moved her palms across his chest, feeling his heart race uncontrollably, matching hers.

"Nor did I." He replied gently.

She smiled and caressed his soft clean shaven face. He held her hand and kissed her palm as she melted into his passionate dark orbs.

She kissed him gently. "Goodnight My King." She said huskily as she slowly let go of his hand.

"Goodnight My Queen." He said ardently.

They smiled at each other as Susan slowly closed her chamber door behind her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello my lovely Readers!**

**First off, i'm so sorry its been so long. I have literally had no time to myself in ages and when i had i was too tired to write. I WON'T be giving up on ANY of my stories and i'm so grateful that you haven't either! Please bare with me on uploading chapters, there is never enough time to write :D**

**I own nothing... except my ideas. **

Susan awoke with an excited smile on her face and butterflies in her stomach. She could barely contain her happiness; it was just beaming from her. She washed and dressed in her lavender and blue, off shoulder, floaty dress all the time replaying the events from the previous night through her mind.

Her maid, Rosemary, entered her chambers thinking she would still be asleep, only to find Susan humming a beautiful ancient Narnian tune as she brushed her long hair that fell to her lower back in gentle curls. She had plaited it at either side of her head and joined it at the back with some flowers to match her dress that she had gathered in a small bouquet of from her balcony.

Susan glanced at her through her vanity mirror and smiled beautifully at her. She quickly put her brush down and picked up the small bouquet of flowers, sniffing them as she stood and walked over to her.

"Good morning Rosemary." She said sweetly as she put a flower behind her ear and walked towards her chamber door.

Rosemary turned and stared at her with a brilliant smile on her face as she heard Susan continue humming. The young Queens happiness was contagious and filled her with lovely warmth inside.

As Susan walked down the hall sniffing the flowers as she hummed two guards turned their heads and watched her with their eyebrows raised.

"Good morning." She said smiling as she held a flower out to one of them.

The two guards exchanged a glance before he took it and she offered another to the opposite guard. He took it gingerly from her and sniffed it as she walked past humming.

"Good morning your Majesty." They echoed back to her feeling their hearts swoosh as their faces broke out into smiles.

As she walked to the dining hall from breakfast, every creature she passed stopped to look at her. The change in the Gentle Queen was completely noticeable as the love she felt for their King radiated from her.

...

Edmund was stuffing his face with bacon as he filled his plate with his other hand and then poured himself a goblet of water. Gwaine ate rather like Edmund so it was no shock to him, yet Peter, Lucy, Trumpkin, Professor Cornelius and Bear watched the two of them unable to believe the amount the two of them could consume.

"Slow down you two. It's not like we're going to run out of food." Lucy said grinning at him.

Ed and Gwaine stopped mid bite and looked up at her. "I'm hungry." He muffled.

"You two may as well just stuff your faces into your plates and eat like wild boars." Peter said jokingly.

"Well you'd know how to eat like one." Edmund said wittily as he smirked at Peter. Peter grinned and gave him a playful boot under the table.

The double doors were swung open and they turned to see Caspian walking towards them with more of a bounce in his step and a swagger in his stride. He grinned at them all as they raised their eyebrows at him, noticing the difference in him straightaway.

"Good morning." He greeted them, trying to contain the overloading joy that threatened to burst out of his chest as he sat between Gwaine and Trumpkin. He looked around for a particular face but saw she wasn't among them yet.

"Morning." They said in unison as they studied him.

Trumpkin passed him the jug of water as Gwaine moved the loaf of bread and butter closer to him.

"Sleep well?" Lucy asked sweetly.

He smiled at her as he grabbed an apple. He had tossed and turned all night, unable to stop thinking of Susan. "Not had much sleep really."

"Really? I slept like a rock after our journey and then last night's feast." Edmund said as he continued to stuff his face.

Caspian shifted to sit slantways as he smirked at his friend. "I'm surprised you can eat at all after what you ate last night." He said playfully.

Everyone chuckled as Edmund rolled his eyes. "I'm growing. Leave me alone." He exclaimed.

The two guards on the opposite side of the doors opened them for Nymeria and Susan as they entered the hall laughing. The purity of Susan's laughter made them all turn towards her.

Caspian felt his heart stop as he stared at Susan; she was so beautiful it made his heart ache. He shot out of his seat, startling everyone at the table as Susan made her way towards it.

"Good morning." She greeted as they smiled at her.

Caspian walked around the table and pulled out a chair for her. She looked at him coyly as she sat with extreme grace.

"Thank you."

To Susan's surprise he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Good morning" He breathed into her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

Everyone watched the pair trying to suppress their grins. Lucy however was not so tactful as she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

She smiled and watched him as he made his way to his chair and Lucy leaned closer to her.

"I want to hear everything." She whispered. Susan turned and grinned at her as the two of them giggled.

Peter and Edmund glanced over to each other. Boy it was going to be strange seeing their friend and sister actually acting on their affections for each other.

Caspian sat watching Susan as she whispered to Lucy, completely entrance by her every gesture.

"What's on the agenda today Caspian?" Edmund asked, when he realised Caspian was too enthralled in watching his sister he rolled his eyes. "Caspian? CASPIAN!"

Caspian looked at him at little dazed. "Huh?"

"When you've quite finished staring at my sister perhaps you could tell us what Royal Duties are on the agenda today?"

"Oh, I'm not quite sure. Trumpkin?" Caspian said making his way back down to earth.

"We have audiences with the people today, your majesties." Trumpkin said.

"Good. How's the town coming along?" Peter asked.

"Very well indeed. It won't be long now until it is finished." Caspian said proudly.

"I'm glad to hear it." Edmund said smiling.

"There are several scrolls of parchment in your study that need overlooking and your royal seal of approval." Trumpkin said turning his attention to Caspian.

Caspian sighed heavily. "Ah, of course. Paperwork."

"Well now we are staying, we could split the duties, take turns in overseeing things?" Peter suggested.

"It would be a much better use of our time." Caspian said in agreement. "We will only remain a strong kingdom if we stand united."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Edmund added as he helped himself to another piece of toast.

As everyone filtered out of the dining hall, Caspian gently grabbed Susan's elbow turning her to him.

"When can I see you?" He asked in a low voice.

Susan smiled at him and looked around to see Lucy waiting for her by the doors."Meet me in the gardens under the apple trees before noon."

"I'll be there."

She looked at him flirtatiously with a secret smile at the corner of her lips as she turned to join Lucy.

Caspian watched her leave with his hand over his heart.

He could barely contain his smile as he walked through the lonely halls. He stopped abruptly as he saw Lord Volcan turn into the doorway. Caspian felt his heart twist in anger as his blood began to boil. Lord Volcan smiled at him cautiously as he stopped before him and bowed.

"Your majesty."

"Lord Volcan."

"We're so glad to see you have returned from your quest in one piece." Caspian just merely stared at him. "I hear congratulations are in order my King. The _happy_ news of your courtship with Queen Susan has spread widely throughout the kingdom." Lord Volcan said through a forced smile.

Caspian stared at him bluntly as he folded his arms across his broad chest. "Yes indeed. Though you need not hold any pretence here my Lord."

"Pretences? Sire, the council have been begging you to find yourself a Queen for years." Lord Volcan said in confusion as his smile grew wider.

"And yet I found her at the age of 18." Caspian said forwardly.

Lord Volcan studied the young King for a moment, though his face and posture was relaxed there was a threatening wave hidden deep in his dark orbs. He swallowed thickly and forced an innocent smile. "Ah yes but we cannot forget Aslan separating you." He said lightly.

"No we cannot." Caspian said in a low voice as he stood straight moving a step closer to the lord, making him more nervous, yet Lord Volcan was a man with a lot of back bone. "Yet when she returned to me, you went to extreme measure to ensure that I would lose her completely." His voice turned dark and threatening as he towered over him in a powerful manner.

"My King, I-"

"You threatened Queen Susan. You threatened to overthrow me. Do you honestly think that you have the power? The support? I am your King, and the rest of the council follow _me_." Caspian spat angrily.

"All I have ever done is for the good of Narnia! Your love for her was your greatest weakness, with her out of the way Narnia could have united with Archenland! Two great Kingdoms bonded together." Lord Volcan retorted forcefully.

"My love for her is also my greatest strength! Queen Susan and I will be together my Lord and you can do nothing to stop us."

Lord Volcan snapped. "She has enchanted you with her luscious lips and fluttering eye lashes. Once you find your way between her thighs you will tire of her and see that your _love_ was merely an infatuation, as most men do." Lord Volcan sneered venomously as he glared darkly into Caspian's eyes.

Everything turned red. A furious yell ripped from Caspian's throat as he fisted Lord Volcan's collar and held him up against the wall.

"Caspian!"

Peter and Edmund ran down the hall towards them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Peter demanded as he pulled Caspian off him.

Caspian briefly looked at them. "Did you know?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Know what?" Edmund asked.

"He threatened your sister."

"What?" Peter asked

"He threatened to overthrow me."

"Is this true?" Edmund asked

"All I have ever done is for the good of Narnia." Lord Volcan repeated as he straightened his coat.

Caspian took a step towards him but Peter put a strong hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Leave." Peter ordered.

Lord Volcan glared at Caspian and nodded at Peter before he quickly turned and left them.

Caspian glared at Peter for giving the final order. "Peter-"

"I'm sorry Caspian, but allowing you to tear him apart would not only reflect badly on us but it will lose the loyalty of the other lords. We did to do this openly and properly so it can't backfire on us."

Edmund put his hand on Caspian's shoulder calmingly. "He will get what's coming to him. When he least expects it."

Caspian exhaled deeply and nodded. He knew they were right, once again his hot temper was getting in the way of his judgement.

"I know what to do."

He brushed past them and headed towards his study.

Edmund breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that could have gone a lot worse."

Peter glared at the floor. "He was threatening her. Why didn't she say anything?"

"I don't know Pete."

"I have a right mind to kill him myself."

"Well you said it yourself. We can't. Let Caspian handle it."

...

Susan paced slowly back and forth through the apple orchids waiting for Caspian. She felt so happy, so light and free. She had never felt anything like this before.

As time went on she became worried. Caspian still hadn't come.

She looked over to the window of his study and sighed. He wasn't going to come.

Was everything alright?

...

Susan approached Caspian's study door where she could hear muffled voices.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Everything will be revealed in due course." She could hear Caspian's voice distinctively.

Susan knocked on the door.

"Enter."

She opened the door to find Caspian was sitting by the fireplace looking at the papers on the small table in front of him as Trumpkin stood by his side.

They both looked up at Susan as she lingered in the doorway.

Caspian quickly remembered he was supposed to meet her in the gardens. He mentally slapped himself as he briefly closed his eyes and sighed. How could he have forgotten?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Susan said.

Trumpkin looked over to Caspian and noticed the king's eyes becoming softer as he stared at Susan, clearly wanting to speak with her. "Not at all Queen Susan. We were just finished."

"Please inform all of the council before the day in out." Caspian instructed as he nodded to him gratefully.

"Yes Sire."

Trumpkin and Susan smiled at each other as he left the room. She turned back to Caspian as he looked at her timidly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is everything alright?" She asked as she walked towards him.

"Everything is fine. Susan, I'm so sorry, something came up." Caspian said softly as he looked at her with gentle, apologetic eyes.

She really couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes. "It's alright." She said softly as she knelt down by his feet and rested her hands on his knees. "So are you going to tell me?"

Caspian sighed and leaned back into the chair. "I ran into Lord Volcan."

"Oh."

"Your brothers and I have decided upon a way to remove him from court officially. One that shouldn't cause too much trouble."

"Because of me?"She asked gently with a concerned look on her face.

Caspian quickly looked at her. "Not just because of you. He's been pushing me for far too long, though what he did pushed me over the edge. He needs to learn his place." Caspian said gently yet firmly.

"Rightly so. You are High King of Narnia, and you have earned the respect of our people and you have proved you are worthy of the throne more times than I can count on both hands. You don't need to prove yourself to anyone, Caspian." She said both tenderly and passionately.

Caspian smiled at her lovingly as he reached out and stroked her soft cheek. How did she always know what to say to ease his troubled mind?

"You know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Susan closed her eyes and leaned into his warm hand. She felt his thumb move across her cheek and caress her lips, making them tingle. Her lips parted, making him yearn to claim them with his all the more. His heart melted as she kissed his thumb and then the centre of his palm. She opened her eyes and looked into his as their breathing began to accelerate. Caspian leaned forward and cupped her face with both hands as he kissed her.

As the kiss grew more passionate, Susan whimpered at not being able to get closer to him. He guided her across to him and sat her across his knee. She moved her hands up his body, feeling his muscles beneath his shirt, and fisted his hair pulling him to her as his hands slowly moved down to her thigh making her moan deeply into the kiss.

They heard someone clear their throat and they quickly broke apart and looked towards the door startled. Peter was standing with his arms across his chest looking red in the face as he stared them down.

"Peter!" Susan exclaimed as she scrambled off Caspian's knee. "Don't you know how to knock?" She scolded him as Caspian stood quickly behind her.

"The door wasn't fully shut Susan." Peter replied sternly as the two lovers straightened out their clothes. "Now you two may be courting, but I didn't give you my blessing so then you could have a groap of my sister." He added firmly as he glared at Caspian.

Susan's cheeks turned pink as she looked at Peter unbelievably. "Peter!"

"You know I would do nothing to dishonour her, Peter." Caspian said assertively.

Peter raised his eyebrows at him. "Well you two seemed to be getting a little hands on."

"You are unbelievable!" Susan exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

Caspian moved in between the two siblings calmly trying to ease the tension. "We wouldn't have crossed that line Peter. I give you my word." He vowed honourably.

Peter stared him firmly in the eyes for a moment, but Caspian never faltered. He nodded giving them his trust. "Yes well you make sure that you don't." Peter said warningly. Susan huffed and crossed her arms looking away from them both. "We are taking audiences in 10 minutes don't be late."

Susan and Caspian held their breaths until he closed the door behind him. They turned and looked at each other. Caspian's grin caused Susan to slowly break out into a smile as she shook her head.

"Oh, I could kill him." Susan said completely embarrassed as she held her face in her hands.

"He's just looking out for you." Caspian said soothingly as he rubbed her arms gently.

She chuckled still feeling the embarrassment. "Well it's a good job he didn't find us last night." Susan replied without thinking. She quickly looked up into his eyes in shock she had said it. Caspian raised his eyes brows and smiled at her cheekily making her knees feel weak.

Caspian curled a strand of hair behind her ear tenderly. "He doesn't realise how much I already restrain myself." He said as his eyes bore so passionately into hers.

Susan swallowed thickly as she breathed deeply. "Really?" She asked sweetly in an almost whisper.

Caspian grinned at her. "Every time you're in my presence, I must control myself." He said huskily. Susan smiled down bashfully. "You have no idea the affect you have on me." He added as he lifted her chin to look her in the eyes.

Susan bit her lip and smiled. "If it's anything like the affect you have on me, then we are both in trouble." She said in a low sensuous voice

She giggled and threw her arms around Caspian's neck as he quickly grabbed her waist pulling her towards him for another kiss.

...

Peter, Edmund and Lucy were sat waiting on their thrones for Susan and Caspian to join them. They both quickly entered holding hands from a side door.

"Sorry we're late. We got a little side tracked." Caspian said with a hint of mischievousness lingering his voice.

Peter exhaled deeply as he looked at them irritably, but Susan smiled brightly with a gentle flush on her cheeks. They sat in their thrones looking towards the entrance.

"Let's begin." Caspian announced.

Two fauns opened the throne room doors allowing the people and Narnian's to enter

"Your majesties." A man said with a low bow as the people filled the hall. "My name is Phillips, I own the bakery."

"What can we do for you Mr. Phillips?" Peter asked.

"Upon your absence your majesties there was a storm. My bakery was one of the first to be built in the village but the storm dampened my storage room. I have nothing to bake. My stock has been destroyed. Without business, I can't afford to feed my family."

"I am very sorry to hear of your stock, Mr. Phillips. We shall have your storage room rebuilt to withstand such a storm, and from our own kitchens you shall receive enough ingredients to start your business and feed your family." Caspian said.

"Thank you. Thank you your majesties." Mr. Phillips said gratefully as he bowed to them.

"Next." A Guard announced.

Edmund took a deep breath as he looked at the long line of people. This was going to be a long day.

...

"Well that took far too long." Edmund groaned as he slumped heavily on a comfy chair in the family room.

"Agreed" Peter sighed as he sat in front of him.

Lucy walked across the room and sat down by the window. She smiled as she saw Susan and Caspian walking hand in hand, she heard Susan's bright laugh as Caspian look at her mischievously. She back away from him smiling and he lunged after her making her squeal as she ran away from him. He laughed and caught her in no time, in his strong embrace, twirling her as she giggled. He set her down and she turned in his embrace and kissed his lips and then the tip of his nose before saying something undoubtedly teasing as she quickly ran from him with him quickly in pursuit of her.

"They are so in love." Lucy said dreamily.

"Who?" Edmund asked, not taking much notice.

Lucy rolled her eyes and turned to him. "Susan and Caspian. Who'd you think?"

"Oh. Yeah. I'm happy for them. It's about time if you ask me." Edmund said.

Peter walked over to join Lucy by the window. He folded his arms and exhaled deeply as he watched them.

"What wrong with you?"

Peter strolled over to a chair and shifted uncomfortably, unable to find the right words to say. "I thought- i thought it would be easier to see them together."

"Why isn't it?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Because although we knew they were in love, they were fighting it." Edmund chirped in with some understanding of what Peter was feeling.

Peter nodded at him. "Now we have to watch him with his hands all over our sister."

"I like to watch them sometimes." Lucy said turning back to the window.

"Yeah and sometimes it's disgusting." Peter said making Edmund snort.

"I think it's so romantic." Lucy breathed dreamily.

Peter and Edmund both looked at each other in amusement. "You're such a girl."

**...**

Susan and Caspian were walking through the gardens hand in hand.

"What was he like? Your father?" Susan asked

"Well, my father never believed in old Narnia. He never believed in the magic, the Narnian's, if it wasn't for the professor, I wouldn't have believed in any of this either. He was a good king though. He cared about the people; he wanted what was best for the kingdom. Yet the Telmarines are raised to be harder, to be more cunning, more ruthless."

"But was he good to you?"

"Yes. He was a good father, but he was also a King."

"He put his duties first." Susan said in understanding. Caspian nodded and looked away from her thoughtfully. "You've never spoken of your mother."

"I don't really remember her. She died when I was three. She caught a fever, one winter, and it claimed her life. I do remember the feeling of warmth and love. That she used to sing to me."

"I'm so sorry." Susan whispered in a quivering voice as her eyes filled with tears. She closed the space between them and placed her hands on his chest. "You have lost so much. Those who you hold most dearly to your heart."

"It was a long time ago. I grew up with the professor being like a father to me. And then I met you, the greatest love in my life." He said tenderly as he stroked her cheek.

Susan smiled rather sadly and looked away from his gaze as she grew thoughtful. Caspian frowned at her sudden change in mood.

"Hey, what is it?" He asked concerned.

"I'll never forgive myself for those things I said to you." Susan said in an almost whisper. "You've been through so much... you've lost so much and I added to that."

"Susan-"

Susan tore her eyes away from his gaze as her eyes watered. "I could see it in your eyes Caspian; I could see how much I hurt you." She said softly.

"Hey, look at me. You were trying to protect me. What you did was out of love, and I could never hold that against you. You can't hold it against yourself, I won't let you. I love you too much for that." He said gently and assertively.

Susan sniffled and nodded as she felt his love for her fill her entire being. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the love she had within her.

**...**

**Hope you enjoyed, Please Review :D**


End file.
